Live A Little
by RisingStar19
Summary: Taylor Levesque is going to be touring with WWE Monday Night Raw to spend some time with her father, Triple H, and to get a feel for her father's world. Along the way she meets the famous Straight Edge Superstar and things get a little crazy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

_**Live A Little**_

The COO of the WWE, Triple H, was currently sitting in his office waiting on the arrival of his daughter. She had just graduated from high school the past summer and was coming on the road with him so they could spend some quality time together. She was still contemplating whether she wanted to attend one of the many colleges she got accepted to. She was due to take over his job when she was old enough and while his wife thought she should go to college and at least get a business degree, personally he thought she could just learn as she went. She could shadow him; watch what he does and she'd pick it up. Plus he'd teach her. He heard a knock on his door and when he looked up he saw Natalie, his assistant poke her head in. "Yes Natalie?  
>"I just wanted to let you know your daughter is on her way up." Triple H grinned.<p>

"Thank you Natalie." She smiled gently at him in return before shutting the door softly. Triple H got up from his seat and walked over to his briefcase. As he opened the lid he grabbed the little blue box with a silver bow over it. He'd just gotten it in his pocket when another knocked sounded. A second later he saw his 19-year old daughter walk in.

"Daddy!" She instantly dropped her purse on the floor and dashed toward him. She hugged him tightly. "I missed you Daddy."

Triple H held her close to him and gently ran a hand over her hair. "I missed you too baby. I missed you everyday." He had to hold in the few tears that wanted to escape. It'd been too long since he'd seen his daughter. He pulled away from her while getting the box out of his pocket. "I got you a gift, Tay."

Taylor smiled. "You didn't have to get me a gift Daddy." Triple H just fixed her with a knowing look. She grinned bigger at him while taking the box. "But I definitely won't say no to one." Triple H couldn't help but laugh. He'd missed this. Her and her absolute love of being spoiled rotten. It's entirely his fault. He loved spoiling her. Taylor looked at the blue box and silver ribbon then gasped. "Tiffany's?" Triple H simply nodded. She eagerly opened the box to find a charm bracelet. There were 5 charms: a tiger, a star, and a diamond heart with a key, a treble clef, and the WWE logo. "Oh Daddy, I love it! It has something for everything I love."

"I'm glad you like it. The lady at the store helped me a little. I told her what I needed to represent and she picked the charms for me. Well the WWE is all me."

Taylor laughed. "Of course. The tiger stands for one my love of animals and Bella right?" Triple H nodded while chuckling.

"Where is that baby of yours? I know you didn't leave her behind." As if waiting to hear her name, Bella came prancing in. "There she is." Triple H scooped her up and gave her a little Eskimo kiss. Taylor took Bella in her arms while shaking her head at her father. "What?"

"Oh I'm just imagining some of your Superstars seeing you give my little munchkin an Eskimo kiss."

"Oh good Lord. The teasing would be endless." He took her bags that were set inside the door while she took her purse and Bella. "Let's get you settled in kid."

As they walked to the car Taylor looked at her father. "I'm really happy I'm here Daddy."

Triple H looked back at his daughter affectionately then dropped a kiss on her temple. "I'm really glad you're here too."

The next day Taylor woke up to the sound of her dad knocking on her door while semi-yelling "Come on get up Tay! We've got to leave in a hour and a half!" Groaning, she turned on her side to meet the blue eyes of Bella.

"Morning baby girl." Taylor picked up her little bundle of joy and dropped a few kisses on her head. "Time to get up I guess." Taylor placed Bella back down on the bed before getting up and making her way into the bathroom. She noticed Bella making herself comfortable again on the bed. _At least someone gets their full 8 hours._ An hour and fifteen minutes later, Taylor made her appearance downstairs with Bella at her heels. Trevor, her dad's dog went over to greet his buddy. Taylor was glad when they left Bella wouldn't be alone. Triple H looked up when he heard her enter. She was dressed in an off the shoulder purple sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and knee high black high heeled boots. She accessorized with teardrop diamond earrings and her new charm bracelet. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and back, perfectly tousled. Noticing her dad was still critiquing her Taylor turned to him. "What?"

Triple H shook his head before getting up to rinse off his plate and cup. "I'm just thinking about how the guys are going to react to you." Taylor giggled slightly. "All I can say is at least you're here in the fall and winter. I'm quite happy you convinced your mother to take at least a semester off. Otherwise you'd be here in summer and dressed in your underwear."

"Dad!" Taylor cut him off sharply. "Please never say that again." Triple H raised his hands in defense.

"Okay sorry. Eat quickly, we have to get going soon."

In response, Taylor poured her coffee into one of the travel cups before doctoring it up to her liking and grabbed a chocolate muffin from the basket on the counter. "Ready."

Triple H and Taylor arrived at the arena right on schedule but the COO had a meeting to go to immediately. "I'm so sorry Tay. This'll only take a couple hours tops then I'm yours until the show tonight and even then I won't be working per se during it so we can hang out still. Is that alright?"

Taylor took a sip of her coffee before smiling at her father. "It's fine Daddy, I knew you'd have to work while I'm here. First day is no exception. I'll just go hang out in your office or something while you're busy."

Triple H kissed his daughter's forehead. "Okay honey. Feel free to walk around though if you want. It shouldn't be too confusing but if you get turned around there are plenty of wrestlers and producers that can point you in the right direction."

"Duly noted." With one more kiss on her head, Triple H followed the Executive of Talent Relations toward the meeting room. Taylor glanced around her deciding what to do. Not really wanting to go sit around in her dad's office even though it was pretty amazing, Taylor looked at the door that said Arena Entrance. "Walking around it is then." And with that she pushed open the door and waltzed on through. Taylor saw a few people meandering about but she paid them no mind as she clicked her way along the hallway. She saw where the catering people set up shop and made note of that for when lunchtime rolled around if her dad was still busy. She also passed a lounge area and what looked like the interview area cause the backdrop looked quite similar. _Who knew they had a whole designated area for that?_

Taylor turned the corner and saw producers running around getting things set up and saw some of the wrestlers hanging out. Growing up with Triple H as her dad and seeing these guys when she was younger kind of wore off the star struck effect. But quite honestly, Taylor preferred that way. Having a few fan-girl moments wasn't on her wish list today. To her left she saw the members of Nexus huddled together in a group, Wade Barrett telling them all something. _No doubt some idiotic plot to become number one._ On her right, she saw John Cena and Randy Orton, two of her favorites, talking to each other while Divas Kelly Kelly and Eve gossiped with Beth Phoenix. Natalya was talking to Ryder and John Morrison was fiddling with his phone next to her. She wasn't quite sure what she should do. Just because she didn't go into fan-girl mode around the wrestlers didn't mean she could just strut on through without being noticed or sashay up to one of them and begin a conversation. Taylor spotted another little lounge area off to her right nestled into a corner so as discreetly as possible, she made her way over and situated herself on the plush armchair. She drew the third book in the Inheritance cycle, Brisinger, out of her bag and immersed herself in the story semi-hoping everyone would just let her be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: Just a little forewarning, I know that some of the characters are probably going to seem OOC but I'm going for humorous here so Randy Orton for example, won't always have his air of seriousness about him. Also, I get that Cena and Punk aren't exactly buddy-buddy, but in my story they are. That's the beauty of creative freedom. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"God I'm so pumped there's a show tonight. I had to get out of my house." Randy was saying to John. "Don't get me wrong, I love my family and my kids are my life, I just wish they'd be my life as a lower decibel." John couldn't help but get a little chuckle out of that as he raised his coffee to his lips.

"I bet. However, I'm sure the fact that you get the opportunity to bash Mark Henry's face tonight in might be adding to your adrenaline rush there."

Randy laughed after he set his water back down. "Maybe. I mean, it's kind of a perk."

"Maybe? Yeah right, yesterday you called me to tell me you were having a great day because you kept imaging Henry getting hit by a bus and you found it quite amusing."

Randy shrugged in a what-can-I=say manner. "I was a little misguided yesterday. One too many beers, sue me."

"I was thinking of doing just that." A drawling voice sounded from behind Randy. The Viper's face automatically turned lethal. "I mean I do have nine staples in my head, or did you forget? Forget that you fucking hit me in the head with the damn bell!"

"Rhodes stop being such a baby." Randy said while slowly stalking up to the Intercontinental Champion. "There are plenty of wrestlers, like some of the greats you like compare yourself to, that took a lot harder of hits. So how bout you take your dress off and end this little pity party?"

Cody seemed to want to say something but Cena cut him off. "And please, for everyone's sake, take that damn mask off. You look like a creeper."

Randy sighed before swinging his head around to look at his friend. "Since when do you use the term creeper?"

John shrugged. "I heard my sister say it." Randy just continued to stare at him. "Here, I'll prove it. Hey Kelly?"

The blond turned around. "Yes John?"

John nodded in Rhodes' direction. "Rhodes look like a creeper?"

She didn't even bother to look up or pretend to ponder it for a second. "Oh hell yeah." John pointed at Kelly as if that just explained everything.

"See? Female confirmation. Can't get any better than that."

Randy laughed. "How is it that I'm the one who's married and you sound more whipped than I do?"

John struggled for a rebuttal. After a minute or so of gaping like a fish out of water, he said, "I'm not whipped I'm…knowledgeable."

Randy clapped him on the shoulder. "Sure, let's go with that."

Cody, who didn't seem to appreciate being ignored stomped up with his hands on his hips. "Excuse me? I'm threatening you with a lawsuit and you start arguing about who's whipped?"

Randy took on a look of mock-surprise. "Oh you were serious? I'm sorry, with that mask I can never tell when you have your serious face on. I was assuming you were sporting your 'Hey it's Tuesday' look."

Cody looked confused and decided walking off was the better the option than trying to come up with a response.

Just then John noticed the young woman seated in the lounge area. How he missed her before he wasn't sure, she was quite stunning. "Who's that?"

Randy turned to follow John's line of sight. "I'm not sure. I've never seen her around before. She can't be a new Diva cause one we'd hear about it and two she's not dressed for it. Divas don't wear those kind of boots."

"She must be a new something though. Girls don't materialize out of thin air…unfortunately." Randy shook his head at his friend. "Oh wait a minute, light bulb."

Randy stared at his buddy for a moment. "Really?"

John just glared lightly at him. "Shut up. Anyway, didn't Hunter's daughter get in yesterday? Maybe that's her."

"Oh yeah, he was bringing her on tour with us. And he's in that meeting right now so she was probably just learning her way round the place before stumbling upon all us. And real quick, while it's relevant, is there a reason we're all packed in this one room? We have a whole building to go poke around in and yet here we are?"

Cena took a quick surveillance. "Randy, we're a close knit group. We love each other's company." They looked at each other for a second or two then burst out laughing. After they calmed down, Cena said, "Seriously though I have no idea."

At that moment, CM Punk enters and makes his way over to the two guys. "Morning gentleman."

John and Randy turned away from the mystery girl. "What's up Punk?" John greeted him then tossed him a soda. Punk caught it effortlessly.

"Oh not much, the usual. Waiting to beat some guy up tonight. Oodles of fun." Randy and John chuckled then raise their bottles to him in a "here here" motion. Punk then caught sight of the girl. "Damn, who's that? She's absolutely gorgeous."

"We're thinking it's Hunter's daughter. You know she got in yesterday and is going on tour with us."

Punk grimaced. "Hunter's daughter huh?"

Cena laughed. "Yeah so any chance you might have had with the beauty is most likely gone now."

Punk fixed Cena with a look. "You don't know that."

Randy snorted. "Dude, you spent the better part of a month insulting her dad and then, even though he won your match, you still kicked his ass a fair amount."

Cena clapped a hand on Punk's shoulder. "You diving elbow dropped her dad into the announce table. I'm guessing she doesn't exactly have fuzzy feelings for you."

"You never know, she might like a rebel." All three men turned their gazes back on the girl. After a few moments, she looked up at them, blushed, then quickly averted her eyes back down to her book.

"I think we embarrassed her. Probably all shouldn't have been staring." Randy mused. Punk looked back at her. Feeling his eyes on her again, she looked back up but this time held his gaze. He nodded at her in acknowledgement then she smiled the most beautiful smile he's seen in a good while. Randy and John noticed it as well.

Randy whistled. "Oh she's definitely a catch. Too bad Hunter will stop anything before it begins with anyone who tries."

A few hours later, after grabbing some lunch, Hunter and Taylor were walking around the arena. "So you see anybody earlier?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah I saw quite a few people. I actually got noticed by Randy, John, and Punk."

Hunter nodded but you could tell he wanted to say something. "Just be careful. I don't want you getting swept away by something one of these men may say. Remember, you're only 19 sweetheart."

"I know Daddy. But do try to remember there's a fairly large age gap between me and your Superstars. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Hunter smiled at her then gave her a one-armed hug. "That's what I like to hear. Okay, so you ready to help me out? I thought we could start you off with some administrative stuff and maybe an appearance in month or so. Plus getting you more acquainted with our Divas and Superstars." He kind of got lost in his own little world talking about contracts, ratings, spreadsheets, and whole pile of things Taylor didn't really catch. He then started talking a mile a minute, a feat Taylor wasn't too fond of at the moment. _God might as well be in college with all the "homework" he assigning me._ Taylor was so busy jotting down what he said, she didn't even notice that he was leading her through hallways full of wrestlers getting ready for the RAW super show.

Punk had just put on his wrestling boots when Randy suddenly appeared and yanked him out into the hallway. "Randy!" Punk exclaimed once he regained his footing. "What did we say about giving warning?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist. Take a look." He gestured in front of them. They saw Hunter appear with their mystery girl. "Guess that answers our question." John said as he joined his buddies.

"Guess so." Randy replied. "She look a little stressed?" Punk regarded her a bit more closely.

"Yeah she does a bit." That's when they could hear Hunter listing thing after thing to her about all things she needed to remember, why, and what he needed done by tomorrow night. Suddenly, the girl grabbed Hunter's arm.

"Daddy, calm down and chill. And for Pete's sake slow down when you talk to me. Try to remember, this is your world, I've just now started trying to make it here."

Hunter kissed her temple. "Don't worry Taylor, you'll make it in my world."

She sighed. "That remains to be seen. Remember, this is temporary. I have to see if I like it. If I don't I'm going to college and doing something else."

At that point, Punk couldn't hold his comment in. "Hunter, please make sure she likes it." Both father and daughter swung their heads to look at the Straight Edge Savior. Taylor smiled that beautiful smile at him again but Hunter noticed and stood in front of her. A scoff of protest was heard but her father ignored it.

"Punk, leave my daughter alone. In fact," at this point he made to address everyone, "all Superstars leave my daughter alone. She's not here for your personal enjoyment."

"Dad! Stop talking!"

Hunter acted as if she hadn't spoken then adopted his most charming smile. "Divas however, feel free to talk to her." Hunter took hold of Taylor's arm gently. "Come on, honey. We still have some things to discuss."

As he started to lead her away, Punk took a few steps forward. "Bye beautiful." Taylor looked over her shoulder and despite her father tugging her forward she smiled back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: I want to thank my 3 reviewers bubblescankill, wades wife, and EmilieCW-DXfan0119. I was kind of hoping I'd get a few more cause I really like know how people are liking the story so hopefully in the future I'll be getting a few more. For now however, thanks you three for reviewing and please continue to do so. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

"Was it really necessary to go all psycho dad back there?" Taylor chided her father as he navigated through the congested backstage area. "Punk, leave my daughter alone." She deepened her voice in an attempt to mimic her father. Triple H stopped at his office gently pushing her inside while chuckling.

"I don't sound like that." Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you but your mother would kill me if I let some wrestler into your life."

"Gee, you'd think she'd have a warmer attitude toward it considering that's how I got here. Or are you still trying to sell that stork set me on the doorstep story? Here's a secret, that cat came out the bag the same time I learned Santa wasn't real."

Triple H sent her a sarcastic smile. "Ha ha very funny, Tay. Don't be a smartass."

"Got it from you." Taylor smirked back at him.

"And I'm so thrilled." Triple H sighed. "Like I said I apologize, forgive me?"

Taylor placed her hands on the desk. "Can I have a new car?" She countered. "Yellow Corvette perhaps?"

Triple H laughed loudly. "Do you really deem this a good time to negotiate with me about this?"

Taylor shrugged. "Why not?"

Triple H sighed again, this time heavily. "I'll talk to your mother about it." Taylor grinned brightly and hugged her father tightly.

"Then yes I forgive you."

Triple H shook his head at her. "You are definitely your mother's daughter." Taylor hoisted herself up to sit on the edge of her dad's desk.

"Funny, she says it's obvious I'm yours."

Triple H straightened his tie. "I bet she does." He poked her side. "Get off the desk. You're as bad as Bella." Taylor jumped down and once again rolled her eyes when her back was to him. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

Taylor turned to look at her father her mouth open in surprise. "How did you…?"

It was Triple H's turn to smirk. "I'm your father." Taylor lightly glared at him. "Go get a snack or something. You're getting crabby."

Taylor headed towards the door. "Not nice." She sang at him.

"Don't care." He sang back. Taylor laughed at her father then exited the room shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Now to find that snack cart."

* * *

><p>Taylor had been walking around for 20 minutes trying to find the catering area with no such luck. "How on Earth can I not be finding this thing? I already found it….a few hours ago. But still, I'm a smart girl, I should be able to recall where the damn food is?" She sat down on a nearby bench and started to rub her feet as well as possible in her shoes. "High heeled boots? Not the best idea in the world." Taylor got up and started walking again running a hand through her dark brown hair. "First floor, second room!" She suddenly shouted causing a few tech people to look at her strangely. "Hi." She said sheepishly throwing in a little wave.<p>

"Is there a reason you shouted a random floor and room number in an empty hallway?" Taylor turned to find CM Punk himself standing there smiling at her goofily.

"It's crazy what being hungry will make a person do." Taylor answered with a slight blush coloring her cheeks at being caught.

"Oh you're looking for catering?" Taylor simply nodded. "Then yes first floor, second room is correct." He was about to say something else but someone beat him to it.

"Punk!" A voice called from a room a little bit down the hall. "I need your help…I'm kind of stuck!"

Punk and Taylor shared an amused look. "What do you mean kind of stuck?" Punk asked.

"Well I was uh…getting some pants out of the laundry….and they aren't…I just am!" Then a door opened and closed followed by laughter. "Shut up Randy!"

"You look like an idiot." Randy choked out.

"I made a mistake." John tried to explain. "How Kelly's pants got in my stuff I don't even know."

"The pretty pink color didn't make you a little confused?"

"Colors can bleed into others. Red and white make pink."

"Wait…you own white pants?"

John was quiet for a moment. "Punk!"

Punk ran his hands down his face while laughing just a bit. "And those are my best friends." Taylor couldn't help but laugh. "I should probably go." He gestured over his shoulder at the current ridiculousness that was unfolding.

"Yeah probably." Taylor agreed. Punk gave her one last smile then took off towards the room. Taylor shook her head then spun back around to go get a snack like her father suggested.

As she rounded the corner she heard, "Careful where you're snipping with those scissors!"

* * *

><p>The show started two hours later and Taylor was searching, in vain, for her father. "Oh sure just meet me in room 15G. Where the hell is that? China?" She rounded the corner in a huff, not looking where she was going and ended up smacking into something hard causing her to fall on her butt. "Ow. What was that a brick wall?" She raised her eyes and saw not a wall, but CM Punk staring down at her with an amused expression on his handsome face.<p>

"We just keep finding don't each other don't we?" He offered a hand to help her up.

Taylor laughed then took his hand. With one simple pull, she was up on her feet. "Wow, you're strong. Almost got whiplash there."

Punk smirked at her. "Why thank you. Kind of need to be for the job."

Taylor smiled. "Right. So how's Cena? Out of those pants yet?" Punk started laughing.

"Yeah Randy and I managed to cut him out of Kelly's pants. However Kelly wasn't too happy. Apparently they were one of her favorites and cost quite a bit. We learned this as she chased John through the halls. You'd think he wouldn't be intimidated by a girl that he could lift with one hand and only comes up to his shoulder but even I'll admit she was a little scary."

Taylor was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand. "I'm sorry." She said trying to get herself under control. "The image of him running away from her is imprinted in my head right now."

Punk grimaced. "I wish I could get the image of him in her pants out of mine. The nightmares…"

Taylor sobered up a few moments later. "Sorry about my father," she apologized referring to earlier, "he's a little…"She trailed off.

"Protective?"

Taylor bit her lip. "More like psycho-dad when it comes to males. He honestly thinks I'm going to run away with one of you Superstars."

Punk tilted his head to his right slightly. "Oh really?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes, but I don't see that happening." Punk clasped a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"What? We're not appealing to you?"

Taylor got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Some of you are." Punk raised his eyebrows. "However that age gap is a little hard to ignore."

"Age gap? Are you calling me old?"

Taylor put a hand on her hip. "Who said anything about you?"

Punk smirked at her again before shaking his head a few times. "You're definitely a crafty one. I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm CM Punk." He offered his hand to her.

Taylor took his hand. "Taylor Levesque."

Punk slowly let go of her hand. "The boss' daughter. I bet you don't like me very much huh? After all the shit I gave him?"

Taylor leant against the wall. "Maybe at first it seemed a little uncalled for but honestly it was pretty funny. I especially liked the whole 'But you do wear her panties don't you?'"

Punk laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. "One of my finer moments."

Taylor looked up him through her lashes. "It was pretty fun watching you kick him around the ring too at Night of Champions." Punk smiled at her. "And while the flying elbow drop was pretty amazing, a tad unnecessary."

Punk shrugged. "What can I say? I was really in the moment." Taylor nodded with a grin playing on her lips.

Suddenly she shot up from the wall. "What time is it?"

Punk pulled out his phone. "7:35."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Punk shrugged. "Sure."

"Do you have any idea where room 15G might be? I'm supposed to be meeting my dad there about 20 minutes ago and he gave me no direction whatsoever."

Punk laughed before taking her hand in his again gently. "I'll show you. It's kind of hidden." Taylor laced her fingers through his and followed him. "So what makes you think you might want to take over for your father?"

Taylor bowed her head slightly. "Ever since I was 14 or so I was enthralled with the WWE. It just seemed so exhilarating and real. I mean I know there are storylines and all that but aside from that, it's real." She looked up at him. "You guys just kind of captivate me. I want to be a part of that."

Punk regarded the girl beside him. "Good answer." Taylor blushed slightly. "I like the idea of being captivating." Taylor just shook her head at him. "I hope you like it here, I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better. Granted, that 's if I can get around your father."

"I wish you luck with that." They shared a small laugh.

Punk stopped outside a door that she had to look twice at to make sure it was actually there, it was the same color as the wall and the room number label was fading. "Here you are milady."

Taylor huffed. "No wonder I couldn't find it. You weren't kidding when you said hidden." At that moment, Triple H opened the door and saw the couple.

"Hey honey." He looked at the Superstar next to her, his tone turning suspicious. "Punk." His gazed traveled down to their joined hands. Punk immediately untangled his hand from hers.

"I was just showing her to the room. She got a little lost." Punk raised his hands in front of him slightly.

Taylor swatted her father's arm. "Thanks to you by the way. You didn't tell me I was looking for freaking Narnia!" Punk tried to conceal his mirth; Taylor shot him an amused grin.

Hunter ushered his daughter inside. "Thank you for helping her Punk. Have a good match." And with that, Hunter disappeared into the room and called for Taylor to join him.

"Thank you Punk. Good luck."

Punk bent his head in acknowledgement. "You're welcome Taylor." He went to walk away but Taylor quickly grabbed hold of his arm. He turned back to her to find her raising up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Bye." She whispered then went inside and softly shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: So I realize that RAW is always in a different city each week but for the sake of my sanity I'm just going to have them stay in one spot for a little while. Hence, Triple H having a house. Okay I'm done justifying my story, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Taylor turned away from the door to find a room painted a deep red with black leather chairs, a couch, and ottoman with a TV screen mounted on the wall across from the couch. Two blond haired women were already situated in the chairs while Triple H waved her forward. "Taylor, I'd like you to meet two of our most popular Divas, Beth Phoenix and Kelly Kelly."

Kelly smiled at Taylor and automatically got up to greet her. "Hi Taylor." Taylor started to stick out her hand but Kelly was already hugging her. After a few seconds, Kelly stepped back. "I've heard a lot about you, Hunter here couldn't stop himself from gushing the whole week before you got here."

Triple H smiled proudly. "She's my only baby and my whole world."

Taylor looked at her dad. "Hey, I begged you and mom for a sibling when I was six."

"We already got the perfect child, we didn't feel the need for another."

Taylor nodded at her father. "Right, I'm sure that's what you said." She noticed Beth was still in her chair merely just staring at her. Taylor carefully stepped around Kelly and made her way over. "Hi, I'm Taylor." She held out her hand but Beth just continued to look at her.

After a few seconds a somewhat fake looking smile appeared on her face and she took Taylor's outstretched hand. "I know who you are. Just like you know who I am." She dropped Taylor's hand and stood up walking towards Triple H. "Is there any other reason I'm here than to meet your daughter?"

Triple H didn't seem to appreciate her tone but didn't say anything. "I was just hoping you and Kelly could show Taylor around. Help her get acclimated here."

"Why?"

Triple H took a deep breath. "Because I've decided to have Taylor act as a personality while she's here and she's new to all of this. Plus I thought she could use your help to get to know the rest of the talent."

It was obvious this wasn't on Beth's to do list as she appraised Taylor with a less than positive look. "I'm the Divas Champion Hunter, not a babysitter."

Triple H was about to say something but got cut off. "I'll take care of it Hunter." Kelly said putting an arm around Taylor's shoulder. "You don't have to worry about it, Beth." Her tone had turned cold. "Just focus on trying to keep that championship."

Beth glared at Kelly then walked to the door. Before she left she turned to look at Taylor. "Nice to meet you." She called overly sweet giving the impression it was anything but.

"You too." Taylor answered faintly to her retreating back. Once the door had closed behind her Taylor visibly relaxed. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"Don't take it personally." Kelly replied with a smile. "She doesn't like anyone very much." Kelly went to grab her bag from the chair she had sat in earlier. "You ready to go? I don't have a match for at least an hour."

Taylor glanced at her dad. He gave her a go on motion with his hands. "I'll be here if you need me." She hugged him briefly then turned to Kelly. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Kelly and Taylor had stopped by catering quickly and each got one the big chocolate chip cookies they had. "Don't take this the wrong way," Taylor started as she and Kelly walked out into the hallway, "but I didn't think any of the Divas would even look at a cookie, much less eat one."<p>

Kelly laughed a little. "I can see how you might get that impression. But as far as I'm concerned, if I want to eat a cookie, I'm going to eat a cookie damn it." She then took a big bite as if to further solidify her point. "So I thought I could start off by introducing you to some of the wrestlers. Getting to know everybody is the first step to getting comfortable here as I'm sure you've figured out."

Taylor nodded breaking off a piece of her cookie. "Yes. You know how when you walk into a room and realize everyone was talking about you and it gets silent making things really awkward?" Kelly nodded. "That's kind of how I felt everytime I turned a corner."

Kelly inclined her head to the left a little. "Understandable." Kelly and Taylor stopped briefly to throw away their napkins. "So I know Eve is in the locker room, want to start there?"

Taylor shrugged. "Sure why not?" Before they could get anywhere however, Dolph Ziggler and Christian turned the corner and spotted the two women.

"Hey there Kitty Kat." Christian called out to Kelly causing her to roll her eyes.

"Really? That's the best you can do?" Kelly asked. "It doesn't even make sense. If you're going to mock at me, at least do it well."

"Ooh kitty has claws." Christian continued. "Who's your friend?" He leered at Taylor causing her to fidget a little.

"It doesn't concern you Christian, why don't you just scat already?" Acting as if he hadn't heard her Christian sauntered up to Taylor while Dolph checked his hair in his little pocket mirror.

"Hello there, as Kelly said I'm Christian." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it chastely. "Though you probably already knew that."

Taylor snatched her hand back from him. "Oh right, you're the one who was crying like a baby all the time about Sheamus robbing a championship from you."

Christian's "charming" smile instantly vanished and he backed away from her. "Hmm, not very friendly. Might want to keep that attitude in check, otherwise you won't be very popular around here."

Taylor smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks for the advice but I think I'll take my chances."

Christian shook his head. "Too bad. We could've been friends. Maybe you'll change your mind. Come on, Dolph." He started to walk away but Dolph was still busy checking his appearance. "Dolph!"

He looked up and ran after Christian calling, "Does my hair look okay? I don't want Vickie yelling at me again."

Kelly scoffed at the two men. "I swear sometimes I just want to wring their little necks. Being doing mankind a favor."

"I'll help hide the bodies."

Kelly laughed while nudging her forward. "Come on, let's go meet someone normal."

* * *

><p>After meeting Eve and having a similar experience with Natalya as Taylor had with Beth, Kelly was taking her back to 15G before she had to get ready for her match. "Sorry I have to cut this short but I really want to go kick Beth's ass tonight."<p>

"It's alright. I'm here for awhile so no rush."

Kelly turned left and stopped outside the door to 15G. "Here you go."

"How you guys find this place is beyond me. I can still barely see the door. Anyway, good luck in your match. Beat her ass."

Kelly grinned. "Planning on it." She called over her shoulder as she made her way back to the locker room. Taylor walked in to find her father stuffing his face with what looked like Taco Bell.

"You're going to have health problems." Strewn across the table were two supreme burritos, a bag of cinnamon twists, and including the one in his hands 3 bean burritos. "God are you actually going to eat all this?"

"Maybe." He mumbled around his bite of burrito. Taylor rolled her eyes and started collecting all the food. "What are you doing?"

Taylor huffed. "You are not eating this. I'm getting you a salad from catering." Triple H tried to grab the food from her but she dodged him and got it in the trashcan.

"You just wasted perfectly good food." Triple H looked appalled at his daughter as though she had committed a huge crime.

"Oh boo hoo, you're out a whole 5 dollars. Sit down and I'll be right back." Triple H did as he was told and started to pout. Taylor noticed this and couldn't resist. "Hey Daddy?" Triple H looked up at her. "If you're going to pout, stick that bottom lip out a little further." He narrowed his eyes at her and picked up a pillow. Taylor ran to the door and managed to dodge the pillow her father chucked at her head.

* * *

><p>"I have a surprise for you." Taylor announced as she sashayed her way back into the room. "And remarkably, I found the room all by myself." She placed the plastic bag she was carrying on the table and started to get out the contents however her father's almost creepily smiling face stopped her. "Can I help you?"<p>

"I have a surprise for you too."

"What is it…she asked wearily." Triple H drew a stack of paperwork from behind his back and dropped it in her lap.

"Surprise!"

Taylor's mouth dropped open. "What? I bring you food and you give me work? That's not fair."

Triple H shrugged. "Life's tough, get a helmet." He lightly tapped her head.

"Wow, way to make a Boy Meets World reference." He ignored her jab at him and handed her a pen. Taylor took it then fished out two chicken Caesar salads and presented one to him. "Surprise!" Triple H's smugness was knocked down a few notches.

"Really Tay?"

She looked at him innocently. "I have to make sure you eat right, Daddy." He rolled his eyes then started to eat. "You can have dessert after." Reluctantly, she pulled the stack of paperwork toward her and started signing and initialing where the little idiot proof tabs said to, occasionally glancing up at the TV screen currently showing Kelly pinning Beth.

"You have a good time with Kelly?" Triple H asked.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah she's really nice I like her. And I met a few people. Some of your talent is really conceited just so you know."

"Oh I already knew that." Taylor looked up to see he had dressing on his mustache.

She handed him a napkin. "Here Daddy. Fix your face." Suddenly, Taylor heard CM Punk's entrance music start playing causing her head to turn so she could look at the screen. She watched him saunter down the ramp with the fans screaming and chanting his name with posters claiming their love for him. His large grin was obvious, he loved his fans. He fed off their energy, kept him going when he needed it.

"So you're getting to know Punk I see."

Taylor smiled. "Is that a problem?"

Triple H sighed. "No. I guess not. Anyway, stick close to Kelly. You might find a friend in her."

Taylor smirked defiantly at her father. "I might. And I might find a friend in Punk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about my little bit to update. I realize that it hasn't really been all that long but I hammered out those first four chapter almost one a day, I've just had serious writer's block. Hopefully you all like this though. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"We could have had it all, rolling in the deep…" Triple H jumped about a foot in the air as Taylor suddenly belted out the Adele song extremely off-key. "You had my heart inside your hand, and you played it to the beat..." Triple H winced. He had asked her to do some filing for him earlier but he was regretting his decision at the moment.

"Tay, honey?" She couldn't hear him though. She had the volume up so loud he could faintly hear the song.

"The scars of your love remind me of us…" She bobbed her head along with the beat. He started to hear the beginnings of the chorus again. Taylor spun around but her shoe heel got caught up in the carpet sending her sprawling onto the floor, the papers in her right hand flying all over the room. She felt her left hand smack into something hard but she figured that was just the desk. She was wrong.

As she got her bearings, she pulled herself into a sitting position before staring gobsmacked at the image in front of her. Triple H was soaked. Remember that hard thing Taylor remembered her hand hitting? That turned out to be the large glass of sweet tea she had set on the desk earlier that morning. That glass was now at her feet and it's contents on her father. "The joys of fatherhood." He deadpanned.

Taylor bit her lip looking into her father's eyes. "Oops." She tried. She automatically got up and plucked a few tissues from the box then started wiping haphazardly at her father's face.

He kept moving his face trying to avoid her attempts but she was persistent. "Ow! Kleenex in my eye!" He pushed his chair away from her but father like daughter, his chair rose up on just two legs and sent him toppling to the ground in a wet heap. Taylor placed the now ruined tissues on his desk and watched him struggle to get up. "A little help please?"

Taylor laughed. "Oh right, like I'm going to be able to help much." She held out one hand to her dad while the other gripped the bookshelf beside her. "You'd think The Game would be able to pull himself up off the ground after all the stuff he got up from in the ring." Now on his feet Triple H walked to his closet where he had an emergency suit. "Why on Earth do you have a suit here too?"

Triple H gestured to his clothes. "You never know what might happen with you around. I prefer to be fully prepared when the tornado blows through. And just FYI Tay, I'm not 30 anymore."

A smirk formed on his daughter's lips. "You're right. You were getting up a little slow at Night of Champions." Triple H glared at his daughter. "Sure you don't need me to call 911 for you? That was a pretty nasty fall."

"You're not funny."

Taylor grinned. "Sure I am. You just don't get the punch line." Triple H took some memo looking cards out of his desk and handed them to her. "What are these?" She asked as she rifled through them.

"Memos, messages, whatever you want to call them. I'd like you to deliver them for me." Taylor blinked at her father.

"Don't you have a little invention called e-mail that can do this? I mean Dad really?" She pointed down at her heels that she had already tripped in once.

Triple H smirked at her this time. "I feel e-mail is very impersonal. I like it better this way." Taylor mumbled something that sounded like 'whatever' and started to leave, memos in hand. "Get Kelly to help you. She knows her way around here a lot better than you."

* * *

><p>"You didn't actually have to help me, I was just giving Beth her message." Kelly took a drink from her water then grabbed the cards from Taylor's hand.<p>

"I don't mind. As we all know Beth and Natalya aren't my favorite people in the world and Eve was just at the beginning of a phone call with her mother, which means she'll be occupied for the next 3 hours. Minimum."

Taylor's eyebrows rose a little. "Impressive. I manage to keep my mother's phone calls down to 20 minutes. Thankfully she'll be here in a few days and then I can pawn her off on my dad." Taylor stopped walking and pondered something from a second. "That sounded horrible didn't it?"

Kelly laughed. "Oh don't worry I'm sure your dad will love it." Taylor automatically cringed and started shuddering. While Taylor had her mini-freak out, Kelly flipped through the cards until she got to one she liked. "Ooh look, John Cena. Just the man I need to torment."

Taylor looked over at her friend. "Haven't you humiliated him enough? You made the man run away from you—"

"Screaming like a girl." Kelly interjected.

"For 15 minutes. Everyone saw."

Kelly pulled a camera from her pocket. "Yes but I stole Randy's camera yesterday which just happens to have picture of John in my pink jeans. The possibilities are endless."

"I'll take that." And the camera was plucked from Kelly's hands. The two women had been so invested in their conversation they didn't notice the man sneaking up on them. CM Punk was dangling the camera from his wrist. "Normally, I'd let you have your fun but lord knows I've seen you on a war path and I feel the need to protect my buddy. Guy code."

"Guy code my ass." Taylor replied stuffing her long-forgotten cards in her back pocket. "You just want to do something worse with that picture."

The shit-eating grin she got in response confirmed her statement. "That is not true." Punk argued. "I'm protecting my gender from your bucket of crazy."

Randy and John turned the corner a few seconds later. "What is it with you three? You're like attached at he hip." Kelly mused. John heard Kelly's voice and his head snapped in her direction, eyes widening as he discreetly took a step to hide behind Randy. "Hi, Randy. John. I have a purple pair of jeans in my bag today, want to try those on too?"

"No thanks I'm good." Kelly just continued to stare at him. "You're not over it yet are you?"

"Not really."

Taylor backed up Kelly. "You shouldn't mess with a girl's clothing. It's sacred."

"Sacred?" Punk drawled. "It's a pair of pants."

Taylor walked up to him shaking her head. "No it's THE pair of pants. The pair where you look awesome no matter what."

Punk smirked and leant down to her a little. "I look awesome. And I'm wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt."

Taylor smirked right back. "We can't all be that blessed, sweetie." Kelly was slowly stalking towards John and Randy. Randy was currently pushing John off of him but he had a strong grip.

"Get off me! I'm not getting maimed down South for you. I love you man, but not that much."

"She's going to kill me!" John screamed back at him. "You should really work on those anger management issues." He directed to Kelly at a much lower volume.

"Oh that's smart, just make her more mad."

"Anger management issues?" Kelly asked deathly calm. You know, the kind of calm that spells danger? Yeah that one.

John smiled nervously at Kelly. "It's just when you kind of banged Beth's head into the announce table…multiple times…just a seemed a little uncalled for. A little…crazy."

"See bucket of crazy!"

"Not helping Punk!" Laughter was his answer. Kelly was still staring at him intently. "You look really pretty today."

Randy turned to look over his shoulder. "Run."

"Run?" John glanced at Punk for a second confirmation.

Punk nodded. "Run." With that, John took off down the hall with Kelly at his heels. "Guys help me!"

"I am not crazy!" Kelly shrieked as they ricocheted around the corner. A loud crash was heard. "Give me a damn chair!"

"Oh dear." Punk commented casually as though he was talking about the weather. "Randy, go prevent the murder. We don't have the time to look for a third musketeer."

As Randy followed the sounds of pain, Taylor turned back to look at Punk. "Three musketeers?"

Punk shrugged. "Why not? The movie preview looks great."

Taylor couldn't help but laugh before extending her hand. "Come on, hand over the camera."

Punk held it to his chest. "But I love this camera."

"Heartbreak will fade."

"No." Taylor gasped in surprised then made grab for it. Punk raised it above his head.

Taylor cocked her hip out. "You're really going to me jump for it?"

A devilish grin appeared on his face. "The view is quite tempting." Taylor swatted his arm. "I'm sorry." Punk laughed. "You walked right into that one."

Taylor huffed. "Fine." She started to stalk off but a few steps away she looked over her shoulder to see Punk sifting through the pictures on Randy's camera. _This is so a bad idea…oh well. _Taylor spun around, not falling this time, and set off in a run towards Punk.

Punk heard the rapid clicking of heels. "What the…?" He turned in time to catch Taylor but her momentum sent them hurtling to the floor, Punk taking most of the impact.

"Damn! Concrete floor, Tink!"

"Tink?"

Punk winced as he stretched out his back. "Fairy, short, in love with Peter Pan."

Taylor went to swat him again but figured she had inflicted enough damage to the man below her. "I am not short."

In his pain-induced haze, Punk turned to look at her. "Please, you're in high heels and still only come up to my shoulder." As fate would have it, Triple H appeared on the scene. He took in Punk on the floor seemingly in a little bit of pain and Taylor half on top of him.

"I don't want to know." He went to walk away without further comment but then changed his mind. "For future reference though Tay, tackling the Superstars is frowned upon in this establishment."

Taylor saluted. "Duly noted, sir."

"Hey Tink? Mind getting up now?" Taylor sprung into action and moved off to Punk's side sitting on the floor as he pushed himself up beside her.

"Your back okay?"

Punk slowly turned his gaze on her but a small smile was fighting to break through. "Oh it's just peachy."

Taylor twiddled her thumbs. "I'll give you a back massage if you want. Peace offering?"

Punk grinned at her. "I'll take you up on that." Kelly came strutting around the corner looking extremely satisfied with herself.

She looked at Taylor and Punk on the floor, confusion coloring her face. "What happened?" She helped Taylor up then they both pulled Punk to his feet.

"Nothing important, Kelly. Shall we go?" Taylor pulled the memo cards from her pocket. "I do believe I'm super behind schedule."

Kelly nodded. "Right. Let's go."

"Kelly wait a second." The blonde turned to look at Punk. "Where exactly did you leave my friends?"

"Around the corner. Can't miss them." Kelly pulled the top card off of Taylor's pile. "Oh and give this to John for us will you?" As Punk walked away she laughed evilly causing Taylor to cast her a look of half-apprehension, half-amusement.

"What did you do to them?"

Punk turned the corner and saw John and Randy huddled together in a pile on the floor. Stage equipment was strewn all around and John's shirt was torn.

"Guys?" Punk called tentatively.

Randy moaned from his place on the floor. "Call 911."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

Chapter 6

Taylor sat in her dad's office somewhat stunned. They voted no confidence? And then walked out on him? On RAW? On all the fans? Taylor looked over at her father sitting behind his desk simply staring at the resignation papers before him. She knew he wouldn't sign them; he'd rather be fired first. Which at this rate seemed highly possible. He might have put on a brave front out in the ring, but she knew her dad. Inside he was dying. "Daddy…I know you're not okay. Let's just go home, I'll drive." She quietly picked up the keys off his desk.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Triple H stood up and smoothed his daughter's hair. She didn't seem convinced. "Really I am. If they don't have any confidence in me, then they don't have any confidence in me. I can't do much to change that now."

Taylor glanced down at her feet. "You know, the more I think about it the more sense it makes about what Punk was saying. About Laurinaitis."

Triple H sighed and took the keys back from Taylor. "It's probably best if we don't blame this on some conspiracy and just let things fall where they may."

Taylor shook her head. "If we do that you're going to get fired, Daddy. Do you realize that?"

"If I get fired, so be it. I didn't ask for this job in the first place, it was given to me. And taken from your grandfather. I'm not going to fall apart, Tay. Don't worry about me. I know when I'm okay."

"Do you know when you're not?" Taylor countered.

Triple H smiled blandly. "Seriously, Taylor, don't worry about this. Worry about you. If you like it here, like this job, you're going to have to rally for it now. And that's not easy." Taylor turned to look out the window. "Come on, let's get home."

With a sigh Taylor followed her father. "You don't have to pretend with me, Daddy. Remember that."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Backstage was significantly more bare than usual. Granted that could have to do with 50 some odd wrestler who refused to set foot in the building when Triple H was in charge. Taylor had immediately become enraged at the site of them having some kind of protest outside the employee's entrance. While her father had walked in with grace, Taylor purposely ran into to people knocking their shoulders back. If Triple H was going to take the high road, she'd just be bitchy enough for both of them.<p>

She was busy packing up all of her dad's personal things that were lying around. He just wanted to be prepared for anything and since fired was at the top of the Likely To Happen list here she was. A knock on the door perked her interest. Taylor released her messy ponytail, running a hand through her hair and pulled her Maroon 5 shirt down before opening the door. "How you doing, Tink?"

Taylor rested her forehead on the doorframe not even commenting on the nickname. "How am I doing? Let's just say I'm having a Titanic moment. "

"Where's your dad?"

Taylor sighed heavily. "Home. He only stayed for about an hour this morning. He said he'd be here later tonight though."

"Need some company?" Taylor looked up at Punk standing there leaning against the doorjamb and smiled her beautiful smile he liked to think of as his smile.

"I'd love some. Hell I need some after the last few days I've had." She moved back to let him in the office. Punk glanced around for a bit, noticing the magazine covers, PPV posters, etc.

"Hm…not what I expected." Punk said taking a seat on the loveseat on the wall.

Taylor sat beside him a little closer than needed but Punk didn't seem to notice. "And what were you expecting?

"A lot of self-help books." Taylor burst out laughing. She had hardly smiled these past few days so the tiniest of things could set her off apparently. Punk didn't mind in the slightest though. He liked being able to make her problems disappear for a moment at least. "Would this be a bad time to cash in on that back massage you promised?"

Taylor shook her head and went to clamber up on the top of the couch to get the height she needed to reach his shoulders. "No, not at all." Taylor placed her hands on his shoulders and started to knead her fingers into the many knots she found. "Job's a little hard on the body huh?"

Punk chuckled just a bit while twisting his face up a tad while she worked out a particularly unyielding knot. "There is a reason we stay down for a couple seconds after being slammed into the mat." Taylor moved her hands to between his shoulder blades gaining a groan from him.

"I'm sorry am I hurting you?"

Punk shook his head. "No, it's just been awhile since I've had a massage. I should probably make it a regular thing."

Taylor grinned. "Considering your profession is hurting other men, I'd say so." Taylor started to run her hands down his back, feeling the muscles slightly jump at her touch.

"Having girls knock you into concrete floors really does a number too." Taylor lightly pushed the back of his head with the heel of her hand.

"I was trying to get a camera back thank you very much." Punk laughed arching his back for a quick second.

"And how'd that work out for you?" He quipped over his shoulder. Taylor sent him a small glare in return while fighting the smile that threatened to break out.

"Not very well." Taylor replied lightly while moving her hands back to his shoulders, rubbing her thumbs in circles along the back of his neck causing his head to drop towards his chest.

"You are really good at this. Want a job as my personal masseuse?" Taylor giggled before placing a hand over her mouth. _Did I seriously just giggle? Dear Lord._

Taylor slowly went back to work with both hands. "I used to do this for my dad after he had a grueling match."

"That makes it less appealing now." Punk said in an obviously whiny tone. She caught a glimpse of his smirk. _This man should making smirking a career. _Taylor repeated her action of nudging his head with her hand, just this time with a little more force. "Hey now. No need for violence."

Taylor just shook her head running her hands along his arms to his biceps then back to his shoulders. "Anyway, if you need my help again," she leant down a little and whispered, "don't hesitate to ask."

Punk turned his head in her direction seeing an amused smile on her lips and some hair falling into her eyes. He reached up a hand and slowly brushed the hair away from her face. Taylor's smile slowly disappeared. _What on Earth am I doing?_ Punk thought to himself. He broke eye contact with her effectively ending whatever spell there'd a few moments ago.

Taylor pulled herself back up to a sitting position. _Well that wasn't how I envisioned that to go. _"D-Does your back feel better?" Taylor stammered out still mentally shaking herself while letting her hands slide off his shoulders.

Punk stood up from the couch to face her. "Yeah, a lot. Thanks Taylor." She tried to not feel the small twinge of disappointment at him not using his nickname for her.

"Least I could do after tackling you." Punk let out a small laugh while nodding.

"I'll see you later, alright?"

Taylor gave him a small smile. "Sure." Punk leaned in and placed a light kiss on her cheek then quietly left. Taylor let out a breath and buried a hand in her dark hair while surveying all the things she still needed to pack for her father. "Back to work."

* * *

><p>Taylor sat backstage in room 15G watching CM Punk explain why he was out there and staying with her father. She couldn't contain her grin when she heard his music blare and saw him walk down the ramp with all his swagger. "This is professional wresting, not ballet." Even with something as serious as this he still managed to joke around with his hippies and tofu dogs and calling John Cena a big boy scout. "Can I wear your blazer?"<p>

"You can even wear my blazer."

"I'm in." Punk simply dropped his microphone in the ring. Taylor rolled her eyes playfully. _Only you Punk._ Triple's H blazer was a little big on Punk but he didn't seem to mind. _It's kind of cute how he's asking the fans how to ring the bell._ Taylor sighed and smacked her forehead irritated with herself. _Can I just __**not **__like him for awhile? _Taylor was feeling a little embarrassed after what happened in her dad's office. She wasn't sure what caused him to pull away from her but the overall picture was that he did. Taylor hated when her dad was right. Her grandfather's horrendous music started to play from the TV speakers pulling Taylor out of her own little world.

"What the hell is he doing out there?" Taylor watched her dad's firing play out in front of while her curling her fingernails harder into her palm with each sentence her grandfather said.

"Your services of running Monday Night RAW are no longer required." Taylor dropped her glass of Dr. Pepper, it spilling all over the floor but that was the least of her concerns.

"They've appointed an interim General Manager." Taylor had a sinking feeling she knew what was coming next. _Anyone but him. Come on Barney would be a better choice. _ "The Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, John Laurinaitis." Triple H was sporting a sarcastic smile but otherwise taking this relatively well. However, the live audience and fact that millions at home were watching this might have something to do with that. She expected him to climb out of the ring and calmly walk backstage but instead he took the microphone Vince McMahon had.

"Okay Vince. I'll gladly step down if that's what the board wants. I'm not going to make a fuss about anything. But there is one thing I'd like to do before I hand operations over to…" At this point his tone because downright acidic. "John Laurinaitis." He addressed the audience. "I was going to do this later so she had time to settle in but with this unexpected early dismissal I've decided I'll do it now. That way a little part of me will still be known and around when I'm back to my jeans and t-shirt wardrobe."

"Oh please no." Taylor ground out.

He then turned in the general direction of the entrance ramp. "Taylor, sweetheart, come on out will you." Even though no one could see it, Taylor's eyes widened considerably. "Come on pumpkin," He had adopted one the cheesiest smiles Taylor has even seen. "I know you're watching. Let the WWE universe meet you."

For some reason, Taylor's brain and body were having a communication breakdown because Taylor felt herself stand up and start walking to the door. _I feel like mom did when she said after she had me and was so doped up on drugs they wouldn't let her leave until she could move her toes, so she just sat there telling them to move instead of just doing it._ Sooner than she liked she had reached the last stretch of the tunnel until she would be in the public's eye. "Would you like any music to play?"

Taylor jumped slightly not expecting to be addressed. "What?"

The tech guy gestured to the soundboard behind him. "Would you like to walk down with any music?"

"Um…"

Before she could make her decision however, her father generously made it for her. "How about we play my music for her?" There was a deafening cheer and that was all the approval needed for the tech guy to push a few buttons and you started to hear 'It's time to play the game…' Taylor seemed a little frozen but the tech guy gave her a small push and there she was plastering on that 100 watt pageant smile she use to work and made her way down the ramp to her father.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

Chapter 7

Awkward didn't even begin to describe how Taylor felt as she walked toward the ring. However, she was happy Sheamus, John, and Punk were backstage instead of out here watching her every move along with the thousands of people in the audience. Taylor reached the steps and was handed a microphone by another tech guy that she swore was trying to blend in with the floor. She sent a glance at her father still sporting that cheesy grin. _Maybe we should get his head checked after the show…perhaps I was wrong about that 'taking it well' thing…_ "Thanks." Taylor hesitantly took the microphone from the tech before walking up the three steel steps. Triple H came over to the ropes and stepped on the bottom rope while pulling the second one up to make it easier for her to get in the ring. Taylor climbed in careful not to let the heel of her boot get caught.

Triple H threw an arm around his daughter's shoulder leading her to the middle of the ring. "This is my daughter Taylor. She's 19 and is on tour with us for the moment. I was supposed to be teaching her how to be the COO of this company but apparently, I don't have the slightest clue how to do it either." A very loud collaboration of boos and chants of "Triple H!" echoed throughout the large stadium. "But pushing that aside, what do you think of my heir to the crown?" Taylor couldn't help but laugh at his reference to being known as the king of kings while the crowd roared their approval.

Taylor still hiding behind a smile mumbled to her father, "What in the world are you doing?"

"Darling, this is that appearance I was talking about." Taylor rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Thanks for clarifying." Taylor commented dryly. "I meant more like why the hell am I out here tonight in my holey jeans and Maroon 5 t-shirt!"

Triple H spared his daughter an overly amused grin. "Oh don't worry it makes you look more real, they're loving it." Taylor cast her gaze on the audience who indeed seemed to have a positive reaction to her introduction. She felt her father nudge her shoulder gently, coaxing her into saying something.

_Here goes nothing. _"And I am so psyched to be here in Dallas!" She clapped while the crowd grew, if possible, even louder. There was no doubt that Texans are a proud bunch. "How bout them Rangers?" Taylor now was just trying to see if they could possibly blow the roof off the stadium. Grandpa however had to put an end to her fun.

"Hunter, what are you doing? This is hardly the time to be parading Taylor around."

Triple H loosened his tie a little more. "I'm not parading her around, I'm simply officially inducting her into the WWE world, cause Lord knows Johnny-boy wouldn't do it." Vince went to make a rebuttal but Triple H went toe-to-toe with him making him bring the microphone back to his side. "And while I'm talking about our new interim GM, I'd like the board to see to it that Taylor stays on as a personality. She can't get an idea of what it's like in the WWE if she's not in it."

"What does that have to do with Laurinaitis?"

Triple H gave a smile that looked more like a grimace. "I wouldn't put it past him to send her packing the second he could. You know your granddaughter is just like me, and we all know he doesn't like me."

Taylor meanwhile was pulling a CM Punk and had simply sat down in the ring examining her nails. _This Shellac stuff really does stay on._ She had thought about putting in her two cents but honestly what was she going to say, Grandaddy please? Taylor's affection for her grandfather had slowly dwindled as she got older, a fact her mother didn't find very charming. But as Taylor learned what morals were and therefore realizing her grandfather had next to none, that pretty picture she had of him as a child quickly deteriorated.

Not that it seemed to matter what Vince was going to say cause at that moment John Cena's music started to filter through the speakers making all of Cenanation in attendance go crazy. John decided to forgo his normal entrance seeing as he had one already earlier in the evening and quite casually joined the little family gathering in the ring. He passed Grandpa McMahon and Triple H his eyes set on the youngest of the three.

Taylor a little confused by this looked up with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. John however just laughed. "You are certainly Hunter's daughter. I've gotten that exact look a few times throughout the course of my career from him." He extended a hand to Taylor, who at the moment was remembering this was the same man who had "accidentally" put on Kelly's pants. Taylor placed her hand in his and was once again hauled to her feet with almost no effort on the part of the WWE Superstar.

"Thanks." Taylor said without the microphone, she didn't feel her gratitude needed to be shared with everyone in the building.

"Hey pretty girl needs a hand. Like I'm going to say no?" John sent her a goofy grin and an over exaggerated wink. Taylor breathed out a small laugh. He might seem quite articulate live but he was really just a big ol' goof. Actually, he was kind of like her dad. _Ooh wrong line of thinking._ Taylor shook a head slightly a few times then re-evaluated the man before, this time being able to appreciate the muscles and great smile. _Okay back on track. _

John pulled the mic in his hand back up to address the audience. "Now I realize that things are all kind of up in the air right now. We got Vince here firing Hunter, Hunter painting Laurinaitis in a not so positive light, not that I disagree with Hunter on anything he's said." John then turned back to Taylor. "And we've got this beauty being introduced to all of you. But her moment is kind of being outshined by all of this." He flicked his hand in the direction of Mr. McMahon and Triple H. "I think we should change that." The audience cheered in agreement or at least that's what Taylor assumed they were cheering about. However, after seeing how spirited these people were it was just as possible that the largest game of Telephone ever invented was taking place and the message could be something like 'The stars at night are big and bright, **(clap clap clap)**, deep in the heart of Texas.' "So on behalf of all my colleagues and I guess I'll even extend it to all of the WWE, welcome." He placed a kiss on her hand which Taylor couldn't decide whether she found it cute in it's own little way or just cheesy. But since John Cena was the one doing it, the decision wasn't really all that important.

'I hear voices in my head, they counsel me they understand, they talk to me…' Randy Orton came sauntering out at his usual deliberately slow pace. Thankfully, he soon abandoned that since the purpose of it was to send at least of shiver of intimidation down the spine of whoever was currently in the ring but that wasn't his intention at the moment. He twirled the microphone in his hand as he expertly climbed into the ring. He sent a mock salute at both Vince and Triple H, which caused a humorous expression to play upon Taylor's face. Randy too made a beeline for Taylor. "Now John, the plan was for me to come out here first and be my charming self by welcoming Taylor into the company, then you could come out. But you botched the plan. Now my plan has no point and here I am out here second, and I'm embarrassed." It was definitely a new thing to see Randy being so comical out in the ring but no one seemed to mind if the laughter that could be detected was any indication.

John took up stance on Taylor's right and gently grasped her hand in his. "Yes, but I wanted to be the charming one so here I am. Plus I'm more charming than you anyway, so it all works out."

Randy came up on Taylor's left and took her other hand in his. "Please I think we all know I'm more charming. I mean look at this face." He then adopted a grin that had Taylor waiting for the gleam in his teeth to appear like it did on television.

John laughing good-naturedly slapped Randy on the shoulder. "Alright Casanova, sure." Taylor was starting getting the sense of John and Randy being the Tweedledee and Tweedledum to her Alice in Wonderland. This then led to Kelly being the White Queen and Beth the Red Queen. Taylor liked to think of Laurinaitis as the Jabberwocky. But who was the Mad Hatter? Realizing her inner analogy had gone way too far, she quickly refocused on what was going on around her.

Randy and John had now ended their banter and Randy turned his full attention back on her. "Anyway, what I'm out here to say is welcome Taylor. If anyone gives you a hard time just let me know."

Taylor nodded adopting a mock serious look. "I'll be sure to do that."

Randy smiled. _Hmm, he has nice smile as well. Too bad he's married. I really like his tattoos._ "May we escort you backstage?" John was already at the ropes doing what her dad was with pushing one rope down and pulling another up. Taylor clambered out more gracefully than she expected she could with Randy and John following her. Once on the ground, simultaneously both men extended an arm to her.

Unable to suppress her laughter, Taylor looped an arm though each of theirs. "You shall."

* * *

><p>The consensus was that John Laurinaitis would keep Taylor on as a personality as long as Triple H stepped down. Taylor was currently transferring all the boxes she had packed up earlier to her father's car to make room for the inevitable move-in of Mr. Jabberwocky. Taylor had offered to drop the stuff off at home during the show; it provided her the perfect opportunity to change into something a little nicer. <em>And to drive Daddy's new Cadillac.<em> Taylor thought happily as she twirled the keys around her finger. She had just finished pulling her dad's suits out of the closet when someone walked in.

"Knock knock." Taylor turned to see Kelly there with two drinks in hand. "Vanilla Dr. Pepper anyone?" Taylor carefully draped her dad's clothes over one of the chairs then gratefully accepted the cup from Kelly.

"Thanks, I was parched. Guess that appearance took a lot out of me." Taylor joked while plopping down on the couch.

Kelly followed Taylor's example and sat down beside her. "Wow, comfortable."

Taylor nodded. "Yeah my mom especially ordered this when my dad got the job so a mover is coming to get it a little later."

Kelly laughed. "She didn't want to leave it for Laurinaitis?"

Taylor twirled her straw around in her cup. "I think the only thing my mom might leave for Laurinaitis to find might be a rat."

Kelly instantly drew her feet up on the couch causing Taylor to roll her eyes playfully, but Kelly didn't seem to notice. "I caught your appearance by the way."

Taylor leaned her head back on the couch. "Oh yes, my oh so shining moment in my ripped up jeans and concert tee."

"Quite honestly, it worked. I mean did you really want to be all dolled up for that?"

Taylor set her drink down. "Dolled up? No. In somewhat nicer clothes at least? Yes. I'm sure my mother is having a conniption over my appearance."

Kelly waved her hand. "No matter. Anyway, look at you make friends left and right. First Punk and now his two best friends. That's only three of the most famous and best wrestlers in the WWE."

"Hey all were initiated on their part. Well maybe Punk was luck, I'm not sure how you label running into one's chest ending with you on the floor."

Kelly had a slightly evil smirk on her face. "An adorable act of fate?"

Taylor sent her a look. "Shut up."

"It's not my fault you two are written in the stars."

Taylor suddenly imitated Kelly's smirk. "Keep it up, I dare you. You won't find it so funny when I'm commenting about your love for John."

Kelly first looked shocked but quickly tried to cover it up. "No I don't. Did you miss the part where I chased him and then beat him up?"

Taylor innocently sipped her drink. "Ever heard of how when a girl picks on a guy it really means they like them?"

"What is this high school?" Kelly countered.

Taylor laughed. "Might as well be. The drama here definitely could give my high school a run for its money."

Kelly shook her head. "Need any help?" She gestured to the small but still impressive pile of suits Taylor had placed on the chair.

"Love some." Taylor replied handing Kelly half before they made their way out to the Cadillac.

"Nice car." Kelly commented as they hung the suits up on the clothes rack Triple H had in the backseat.

"I know." Taylor went to get in the driver's seat. "Want to go with me?" Kelly thought about it for a moment.

"Sure. Eve will live without me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: I really appreciate all my readers, it's nice to know I have a bit of a fan base I guess you could say. All the alerts, favorites, and reviews have been really nice to get and let me know that my second attempt at writing on a whim hasn't gone unnoticed. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"Welcome to my humble abode. Excuse the mess, I do live with a male." Taylor pushed open the door with her foot while her and Kelly carried some of the boxes into the house.

"Where do you want to put these?" Kelly asked while shifting the weight of the box in her arms. "Dear Lord what's in here?"

Taylor grinned. "Oh those are just Daddy's self-help books." She started laughing at her own little joke, which just made Kelly look at her like she had finally snapped. "Sorry, just set them at the foot of the stairs. I'll make my dad carry them up to his office later." Trevor came barreling around the corner and straight into Kelly's legs sending her toppling onto the stairs.

"Hello to you too puppy." Kelly petted Trevor's head instantly calming him down. He wasn't hard to please. Bella pounced onto Kelly's stomach from a few stairs above. "Do your pets normally attack houseguests?"

Taylor picked up Bella. "No, I think you're just that special. This is Bella, mine, and that's Trevor, my dad's." Taylor lightly pulled on Trevor's collar and led him into the kitchen before setting up the pet gate and placing Bella inside with him. "There. All safe my crazy animals."

"Taylor?" A voice carried in from the living room followed by the clacking of heels against the dark wood floors.

"But not from this form of crazy." Taylor muttered to her friend. "I apologize in advance." Kelly furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment but the moment Stephanie McMahon stepped around the corner that cleared up pretty up. "Hello Mother." Taylor and Stephanie were on the second year of a bit of rough patch between them. "This is my friend, Kelly."

Kelly raised a hand in a small wave. "Hello Mrs. Levesque. Or do you still go by McMahon?"

Stephanie had perfected her faux polite attitude and was putting it to use. "Whichever. I'll answer to both." She turned to her daughter. "What are you doing home? The show still has about an hour left."

Taylor took a deep breath while crossing her arms. "Didn't you hear? Daddy got fired, I was bringing his things from the office home."

Stephanie pursed her lips. "Yes I did hear. I also caught your lovely performance in the ring tonight. Does your father not understand the concept of appropriate attire?"

"It was kind of a last minute thing." Taylor snapped. "Sorry I wasn't the perfect porcelain doll you always imagined."

Stephanie gave Taylor a strained smile. "You and your humor."

Taylor laughed hollowly. "I wasn't kidding."

Her mother shot Kelly a look. "I'm just going to get another box out of the car for you." Kelly quickly made her exit from the uncomfortable situation.

"We'll talk about this another time. We have a guest." Taylor ground her teeth in annoyance trying her best to not talk back.

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>"So that's your mom?" Kelly ventured as her and Taylor made their way back to RAW. "She seems…"<p>

"Bitchy." Taylor spat. Kelly made a well-kind-of face. "It's okay you can say it."

Kelly clucked her tongue. "I was going to say strict."

Taylor scoffed. "That's being polite." Taylor noticed Kelly staring at her. "My mom and I are in a bit of rough patch at the moment. It's been this way for a year and a half now. We just don't see eye to eye anymore."

"But you're really close to Hunter?" Taylor nodded propelling through a yellow light.

"My dad and I are a lot alike. In fact, every inch of me is my father. I have no McMahon in me at all."

Kelly ruffled her hair. "That's a good thing. I think the WWE has enough McMahon in it already." Taylor pulled into the parking garage and placed her dad's car in a normal parking spot. The COO designated area was already taken up by another car. "He didn't waste any time did he?" Kelly climbed out of the Cadillac and walked up to the black Mercedes.

Taylor came up beside her. "He's a rat. Taking what he can the moment it's available. I wouldn't be surprised if he followed us out here earlier and moved his car the second we turned the corner."

Kelly looked at Taylor. "That's creepy, Tay. Don't say that."

Taylor chuckled. "You have to admit, he looks like a creeper. And the raspy voice is just icing on the cake."

"What is with that anyway?"

Taylor shrugged. "Maybe he pulled a Batman deepening his voice too often in his youth and this is what he's left with."

"Isn't that a shame?"

"Oh yeah, my heart's breaking for him." A white Hummer came hurtling through the garage almost hitting Taylor and Kelly. "Look out!" They jumped out of the way just in time. Whoever was driving recklessly pulled the SUV into a parking spot diagonally effectively taking up two spots. The Miz and R-Truth climbed out looking over smug.

"What the hell?" Kelly shrieked while stomping her way towards them. "Are you trying to commit murder you assholes!" She gave Miz a well-placed shove sending him knocking into Truth.

"Hey watch who you're pushing there Blondie." Miz growled but Kelly wasn't fazed.

"Ooh, Blondie, like I've never heard that one before. Watch where you're going, it's not going to look too good if the two of you hurt a WWE Diva and Hunter's daughter."

Miz and Truth shared a large smirk. "Hunter's daughter?" Miz questioned overly gleeful. He turned to look at Taylor. "That you sweetheart?"

He started toward her with Truth following him but Kelly elbowed Truth in the nose making him lean against the car cradling his face. "Stay." Kelly spat while quickly going back to where Taylor was.

Miz however was already up in her face. "How's Daddy doing?" Now Taylor wasn't normally a violent person, I mean she didn't have a whole lot of strength and at a whopping height of 5'2 she wasn't that intimidating. But she's had a hell of day already and Miz was the final straw that held her sanity in check.

"How's your dick?" Miz looked very confused but unfortunately for him he fell victim to every girl's go to move cause Taylor brought her knee up and hit him in a very delicate place.

Kelly doubled over laughing. She'd never like Team "Awesome Truth" and having them both wallowing in pain just made her day. "Good job, Taylor." Taylor huffed and pushed the hair off her face while linking arms with the Diva.

"Thank you. I feel much better now."

Kelly grinned. "I bet. I'm totally teaching you some moves."

* * *

><p>Taylor and Triple H were sitting in one of the lounge areas watching John Laurinaitis change the match from CM Punk vs. Del Rio to Punk and Rio vs. Miz and Truth. "Yeah that's really going to go well." Taylor drawled while viciously stabbing at her chicken.<p>

Triple H watched his daughter for a few moments. "I'm pretty sure it's already dead." Taylor released her fork and set the plate down beside her. "What's up with you?"

Taylor glared at her father. "Your wife."

Triple H sighed. "Don't say that Taylor, she's your mother."

"Yeah well so was Casey Anthony and we all saw what motherly love did for her daughter."

"You and your mother need to work this out. It's been going on for almost 2 years." Triple H took a long draw from his beer.

"Tell you what," Taylor sat up. "I'll fix my issues with her when you do." Triple H sharply looked at Taylor. He looked like he was trying to say something but every time he opened his mouth nothing came out. A commotion from the TV set sounded making Taylor break her gaze on her father. "What the hell is Del Rio doing?"

Triple H startled by his daughter's slightly hysterical tone turned to see what she was talking about. Del Rio was clutching his knee while backing away from the ring, Punk looking absolutely floored. "He bailed on Punk?"

"That really surprises you." Taylor answered. "He's always been a coward. The only way he even got that damn belt he's so proud of was a fluke anyway." She watched Punk hold his own against the two newly re-instated wrestlers. However, when Punk got Miz up for the GTS, Truth interfered and they both started in on Punk. "What the hell?"

However a blur of black crossed across Taylor's vision. "I've had enough of this shit." Triple H ground out hightailing out to the ring. Taylor hurriedly got up from the couch and followed her father. Once they hit the ring area, Taylor watched as her father slid into the ring and got Miz off of Punk and started bashing his face in. Punk got up and took out his frustration on Truth sending him flying out of the ring. Miz meanwhile was trying to escape into the crowd from Triple H but her father reeled him back in. Triple H didn't have his COO title anymore and therefore wasn't holding back at all. Punk body checked Truth into the side of the barrier then started to clear off the announce table before throwing Truth on and over it. Miz and Truth finally got away while Triple H and Punk climbed back into the ring and shook hands.

Punk made eye contact with Taylor. He sent a smile her way but she started up towards the ring anyway. He helped her in with the ropes. "Are you okay?" She ran a hand over his chest and shoulders checking for any major injuries.

"I'm fine Tink, it's part of the job."

She looked up at him. "No it's not. One on one, tag team, that's part of the job, not getting double-teamed because your partner's a coward."

Punk laughed while running his hand over his hair. "You should probably go. I'm sure your dad is ready to kill me."

A smile graced Taylor's face. "He'd have to get through me first."

"Oh and you're so formidable?"

Taylor batted her eyelashes playfully. "Please, I have Daddy wrapped around my little finger." She sent her dad a little wave over her shoulder.

"Hi Tay." He sent her a wave back before gesturing her to come over. "Come on let's go."

"He doesn't look very happy." Punk muttered in Taylor's ear. Taylor placed a hand on Punk's cheek.

"He's not going to do anything."

Punk snorted. "Yet."

Taylor shook her head. "Have a little faith in me will you?"

Punk sighed. "Fine. If he beats me up in my sleep, it'll be your fault." Taylor bit her lip and gently ran her thumb over a cut above his left eye.

"You should get that looked at."

Punk gently took hold of her wrist and pulled her hand away from his face to hold in his. "I will."

"Taylor." Triple H called again. Taylor smiled softly at Punk then went to walk away but a small tug on her wrist sent her twirling back around to him. He tipped her chin up and quickly pressed his lips to hers for a few seconds.

He pulled away with a large grin on his face. "Bye Tink." And with that he slipped out of the ring, making sure it wasn't the side Triple H was currently glaring at him from. Taylor stood there too shocked to move at what just transpired. _He kissed me…on live television. _

Triple H walked over to her. "Just so you know that little display right there has your grandmother rolling around in her grave right now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: So I watched Vengeance tonight and I'm definitely going to incorporate that into my story, just not yet. And a little side note, HevenzAngel, you might not like me in a little bit cause your boy Miz isn't exactly going to be winning any Mr. Congeniality awards in this story. Anywho, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Taylor sat at home packing up her things to get ready to leave for San Antonio in a week. This was her third straight day stuck in the house and Taylor was about to lose it. Her father decided to make her stay home after her and Punk's little display of affection for the whole world to see. He actually said the words "You're grounded." What was worse was that Stephanie wanted to stay home with Taylor and that was about as much fun as smacking yourself in the head with a frying pan fresh off the stove.

"Taylor, may I come in?" Stephanie knocked. Taylor thought about bracing a chair against the door to prevent her mother from entering but that would just make her start screaming and Taylor wasn't in the mood to watch glass break all around her.

"If you must." Stephanie entered the room with shopping bags automatically making Taylor weary. "Please don't tell me those are for me."

Her mother didn't respond just starting pulling pantsuits and maxi dresses from the bags in bundles. "I figured after your little moment on TV you'd need a few new things so I took the liberty of going to buy you some." Taylor eyed the clothes as if they were bombs about to go off. "You're welcome."

Taylor blanched. "For what?" Bella jumped up on the bed and started clawing at the clothes. "I'm with Bella on this one, something is wrong with these clothes."

Stephanie gathered the clothes away from Bella and placed them back in the bags. "So what you're planning on dressing like that at the ring?" She gestured to Taylor's skinny jeans, black long-sleeved shirt with lace sleeves and back, and black peep-toe heels.

"What is wrong with this?" Stephanie started to answer but Taylor held up her hand. "You know what never mind. Thanks but no thanks to the clothes. They're a bit too you." Her mother packed up the clothes and left the room with a huff but Taylor didn't care as she swung the door shut. Her mind was racing about the kiss with Punk. _What am I going do about this?_ She needed to get to "work" so she could talk to him about this cause ignoring wasn't going too well. Taylor quietly opened her bedroom door and took a peek outside. The coast was clear so Taylor darted out and grabbed a set of car keys from the bowl on the table that sat by the door to the garage. She quickly dashed outside and opened the third garage door. Her dad's Porsche gleamed in the sunlight. Taylor got into the driver's seat and started up the engine. "Dad is so going to kill me."

* * *

><p>Taylor carefully pulled the car into a parking spot. She was already going to catch hell about taking the Porsche, no need to add scraping it to the list of things for her to be yelled at about. She made her way inside but unfortunately found The Miz standing just inside the door. <em>Yeah, cause that's not creepy at all.<em> "Well well well, look at what just walked through the door."

Taylor grimaced. "Hi to you too." She went to slip past him but he quickly blocked her path.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry? I thought we could get to know each other a little bit."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Was the injury to your southern region not enough of a clue to how I feel about you?" Miz just smiled which caused Taylor to shrink back from him a little.

"I'm willing to look past that." He trapped her against the wall with an arm on either side of her. "Besides, I like the chase."

Taylor laughed trying to conceal just how uncomfortable this whole situation was for her. "Hate to disappoint you but you're never going to catch me. Didn't you see the last show anyway?" Taylor brought up a few days ago hoping she could use it to her advantage. "I'm not exactly available."

Miz chuckled lowly, which didn't do anything to help Taylor relax. "What Punk kissing you?" He shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything to me. One measly kiss big whoop." He stepped closer to her. "I plan do to much more with you, sweetheart."

Taylor frantically searched for an escape and God bless her she saw one. "Randy!" The Viper just happened to be passing through and was within earshot when he heard her call for him. Miz tried to back off and make the scene look a lot better than before but Randy had already seen enough. He stormed over and quickly placed himself between Miz and Taylor.

"Just who do you think you are?" Randy towered over Miz and jerked his collar up pulling Miz closer. "Are you seriously trying to do something to Taylor? The boss' daughter?"

"He's not the boss anymore, Orton."

Randy laughed. "Might as well be. Even Laurinaitis can't save your ass if you lay a hand on her."

Miz freed himself from Randy's grasp. "I wasn't doing anything to her." He looked around Randy to Taylor. "We were just having a nice little chat, weren't we baby?"

"Don't call me that."

Randy moved to once again obstruct Miz's view of Taylor. "Leave. Now."

Miz, apparently finding some courage somewhere, puffed out his chest a little too much and talked back to the Legend Killer. "Please. I'll leave when I feel like it. And I'll mess with her whenever I want. She's quite fun."

Randy didn't take that too well. He shoved Miz against the wall. "If you so much as blink in her direction again, I'm going to RKO your head against this cement floor until you bleed. And then I'll throw in one more for good measure." He backed away from Miz and wrapped an arm around Taylor's waist. "Come on, Tay. Stick with me."

"Thanks for saving me, Randy." Taylor gave him a squeeze as they walked away. Randy just laughed and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Anytime baby girl."

* * *

><p>Punk was pacing around the locker room. He just couldn't get the kiss out of his head. <em>That was so stupid. The ass kicking from her father is inevitable now. What part of 19-year old daughter did I not grasp? God, and what am I going to say to Taylor?<em> Punk started to massage his temples. "All this thinking is making my head hurt."

"The first of many things." Punk froze already knowing who was standing in the doorway. If the voice didn't give him away the threat would of drove it home.

"Okay Hunter just get it over with." Hunter laughed and walked further into the room.

"I want to hurt you. I really do." Punk looked up at him and nodded.

"Understandable." He stood up and walked towards the man who was looking at him like prey. "So why haven't you started hitting me yet?"

Hunter sighed. "Because Taylor wouldn't like that. And as much as I hate the fact that somehow you've wormed your way into her life, I can't just beat you up." Punk visibly relaxed a little bit. "However—"

"There's the catch." Punk snapped. "Knew it wasn't that easy."

Hunter shoved Punk's shoulder. "Shut up will you? No it isn't that easy cause you can count on this." He stepped up closer to Punk. "I love my daughter, she's my life. And I don't think you're good for her."

Punk drew the line there at just letting Hunter walk all over him. "And why's that Hunter? What exactly is so horrible about me?"

Hunter smirked. "Where do I begin?"

Punk laughed mirthlessly. "Aren't you a hoot?" Hunter turned around and started pacing much like Punk was before.

"I'm not trying to say you're the Devil, but Taylor is pure and untainted. Being here has already stripped some of that away and I'm not willing to watch it disappear completely."

Punk scoffed. "What you think I'm going to change her into someone else?" Hunter didn't answer so Punk pushed on but the anger had left his voice. "Hunter, you're getting worked up over nothing. Yes I kissed her. Your daughter is a beautiful girl and has a big heart. That's rare to find these days and near impossible in this business. I wanted to kiss her so I did. But I haven't even talked to her since. Cause you bound her to your house taking away that opportunity." Anger had once again risen. "And then you come in here and start telling me that I'm not good for her? You're crippling her, Hunter."

"You can't be what she needs!" Hunter growled back.

"You don't know that!" John then entered the locker room making Punk and Hunter back away from each other but the tension was still palpable in the room. Awkwardly John walked over to his bag and dug out his armbands. Silence still reigned in the room and it was making John very uncomfortable. The fact that Hunter and Punk were glaring daggers at each other from across the room didn't help matters either. Hunter suddenly just left the room. For some reason John wanted to laugh but it didn't seem very appropriate. Punk shook his head and went back to lacing up his boots.

"Hey Punk?"

Punk looked up this time looking much more relaxed. "Yeah man?"

"What was that? Cause there's some really bad juju in here right now."

* * *

><p>Randy and Taylor were sitting at a table by catering when Kelly came rushing in. When she set eyes on the pair she quickly made her way over to them. "Taylor!" Taylor got up from the table and Kelly automatically hugged her. "Are you alright? I heard about Miz corning you."<p>

The two young women sat back down and Taylor brushed some hair off her face. "Yeah I'm fine thanks to Randy."

Randy pressed a kiss to her temple. "I told you I'd take care of anyone who was giving you a hard time. It's hard not to see you as a little sister."

Taylor grinned. "The big brother I always wanted. What do you know, wishes do come true."

The threesome laughed but was cut short when Beth and Natalya came by. "Oh isn't this cute?" Beth cooed. "It's like a little family. Mommy and Daddy are comforting the little baby."

Kelly's face hardened. "Really Beth? This doesn't even concern you so why have you decided to grace us with your oh so lovely presence."

Natalya and Beth shared a quick laugh. "We heard about Taylor's little run-in earlier and wanted to make sure she wasn't too scarred by it. We all know she's a little sensitive." Taylor wanted to throw her hands up in the air. _Is nothing in this damn place private?_

Natalya bent down and placed her hands on her knees before talking to Taylor as if she was a child. "Did the big bad man scare you? Are you going to cry?"

Taylor really wasn't in the mood for this. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with your bullshit. I'd be much more polite if the two of you were normal but that would require you to stop snacking on children while they dream." Randy snorted into his Pepsi. "But obviously that's not going to happen anytime soon and I'm sorry but I was never taught how to say fuck off politely." Beth and Natalya were staring at Taylor eyes wide with shock. Taylor stood up from the table and walked to the door but turned back to the Divas of Doom. "If you'll excuse me I have to go indulge in my weekly cry now." She then strutted on out into the hallway with Kelly and Randy not far behind.

"That was amazing!" Kelly was beaming. "They're probably still standing there frozen." Kelly spun around gleefully. It was apparent she was finding great joy in this moment.

Randy threw an arm around her shoulders. "Damn girl, when you'd get claws?"

Taylor laughed. "I'm just a sassy Texas Rose I guess." Taylor started dancing to the beat inside her head and Randy started dancing with her. She spun into his chest but when he went to spin her out her hand slipped from his.

Punk was on his way to get something to eat when all of sudden he finds his hands full with none other than Taylor Levesque herself. "Hi."

Taylor felt her cheeks flush. "Hi."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

Chapter 10

"Are you okay?" Punk steadied Taylor on her feet. "Taylor?" She hadn't answered him and it was starting to make him concerned.

Taylor shook her head. "Sorry, yeah I'm fine." She sent him a shy smile. "Thanks for catching me."

Punk grinned. "You're kind of making it my second job." He slowly released her. "Do you think we could talk? About the other night?"

Taylor nodded. "Sure." She gently grabbed his hand and led him out to the empty ring. "Will here work? I mean this is where you kissed me." Taylor climbed into the ring then sat herself up on the top of one of the top ropes.

Punk followed her letting out a low laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes it is." He looked over at Taylor immediately regretting it. She was playing with the hem of shirt trying to hide her nervousness and those green eyes were really doing a number on him. "About the kiss…"

Taylor had a feeling this wasn't going to be the warm and fuzzy version of this conversation. Punk looked way too nervous and unsure, something he never showed cause he was always confident. "We can just forget it if it's easier for you." Punk snapped his head around to look at her once again wishing he hadn't. Her nervousness had been replaced with reluctant resignation. "I understand. This is much more…"

"Dangerous." Punk supplied quietly.

Taylor sighed and blinked her eyes a few times willing her not to get emotional. _It was one kiss, Taylor not a relationship. Get it together._ "Much more dangerous on your end."

Punk walked up to Taylor placing his hands on her knees. "I do like you. Don't think that I'm actively looking for a way out. Every moment I'm with you I start liking you more. It's just…your father doesn't think I'm good for you—"

Taylor tilted her head in confusion. "He what? He told you this?" Punk nodded. "Oh my God, what is his damage?" She hopped off the rope starting to leave the ring but Punk caught her by the waist.

"Taylor, he's the right to think that. He's your father."

"He can't think something that isn't true." Taylor crossed her arms. "Father or not."

Punk smiled at her. "I love that you want to argue with your dad about this. That you want to stand up for me, but this is something I want to do myself."

"What do you mean?"

Punk stepped closer to her. "He doesn't think I'm good for you, so I want to prove to him that I am. And maybe then, maybe I'll get his blessing."

Taylor tried to hide her smile. "You need my father's blessing?" She teased.

Punk laughed. "No…but it'd sure make things a hell of a lot easier." Taylor untangled herself from him.

"So…friends?" Taylor asked while trailing her fingers down his chest. Punk caught her wrists.

"I'm trying to behave here."

Taylor smirked at him. "Oh I'm sorry, am I making it difficult for you?" He just sent her a look. She backed away from him a few steps. "I'll stop. That way you can be a good boy."

Punk shook his head at her before he got an idea. _A bad idea._ Punk thought to himself but found he didn't really care. "How 'bout a little one on one, Tink?"

Taylor laughed. "I don't think so. Kelly just started showing me some things. Ask me again in a week or so."

Punk sent her a panty-dropping smirk. "But I want to play now." Taylor saw the mischievous gleam in his eyes and turned to make a run for it but he was faster. He grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up against him. "Hm what to do now. Decisions, decisions." She found a way to wiggle out his arms and put some distance between them.

Taylor thought about how Kelly had been showing her how to do what Taylor like to think of as her aerial dive where Kelly jumped on her opponent knocking them to the ground then started in on their face. _Here we go._ She got some momentum then jumped on Punk and surprisingly he did hit the mat but he quickly countered her move and flipped them so her back was against the mat. Taylor couldn't help but notice this was kind of a compromising position they were in.

Punk knew this was bad. Friendship was the last thing on his mind. _Oh to hell with it._ He leaned down and kissed Taylor for a second time. When he pulled away, Punk looked at her sheepishly. "We're not off to a very good start on this just friends things, huh?"

Taylor covered her face with her hands for a few seconds before looking back up at him. "No." Punk groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder for a moment. Then he picked himself up off her and helped Taylor to her feet.

As they walked out of the arena Punk sighed, "Woman, you're going to be the death of me."

* * *

><p>Taylor and Triple H were on their way to San Antonio. Turns out Triple H drew up some divorce papers before Stephanie got to Dallas and gave them to her last night. Taylor's ears were still ringing from how loud her mother had been screaming. Needless to say, Stephanie elected to stay home with the animals and spare everyone what would've been a very awkward flight. "Divorce papers huh?"<p>

Triple H looked over at his daughter. "Stealing the Porsche huh?" Taylor turned to look out the window.

"Touché." She heard her father chuckle. _**'Ladies and gentleman, we are beginning our descent into San Antonio. **_At baggage claim, Taylor was searching the ramp for her dad's large black suitcase, _There's only a million of those,_ and her World Wildlife Fund one. She saw a black suitcase with some obvious wear and tear on it turning the corner. She reached out to read the nametag and sure enough it was her dad's. Taylor went to lift it off the conveyer belt only to find it not being very accommodating on the whole moving thing. "What does he have in here rocks?"

Someone however took hold of the handle and pulled the unyielding suitcase onto the floor. "Need some help?" Taylor turned to see John Cena standing there with a smile on his face.

"Thanks. I swear my father packs more stuff than I do."

John laughed. "I'm sure keeping his hair that pretty requires a lot products." Taylor couldn't help but laugh too, his amusement was infectious. Taylor then spotted her suitcase and started to make her way back up to the ramp. "Which one is yours? I'll get it for you." John offered.

"The one with all the wildlife on it." John snatched up her bag and brought it back to where she was. "Thank you. Again."

"No problem. Helping damsels in distress is one of my specialties." Taylor went to get both of the bags but John took her dad's along with his own. "Just get yours, I've got a hand to spare."

Taylor sent him a pretty smile. "Aren't you a regular white knight?"

"I try my best." He winked at her. "So where we headed?" Taylor took out her phone to check the text she received a few minutes ago.

"My dad's got a cab waiting just outside." She and John passed through automatic doors and found Triple H beside a sea foam green cab. "I'll never understand why yellow is too blah now."

Both John and her father grinned at her. Triple H took her bag and loaded it into the trunk while John did the same with her dad's. "Thanks Cena."

John waved it off. "Just helping out. I'll see you guys later." He started to hail a cab but Triple H stopped him.

"Why don't we just share this cab? I mean we're all going to the same hotel."

John shook his head. "It's okay, I'm not going to encroach on the father-daughter bonding time."

Taylor tossed her hair back. "We did that on the plane already. Come on. Please?" John felt his resolve waver.

"Oh alright. " He tossed his bag into the trunk of the car then climbed in after Taylor.

* * *

><p>When the cab pulled up to the hotel John got out of the car then extended his hand to help Taylor. "Why thank you." Triple H noticed how John was looking at his daughter, something he found disconcerting and interesting. <em>John saw Punk kiss Taylor so…what the hell is he doing? <em>

Nonetheless, there he was offering his arm to Taylor and escorting her inside the hotel. Triple H tilted his head up to look at the sky. "You hate me don't you? I did something to piss you off right?" Following his Superstar and daughter inside Triple H wondered why on Earth his talent kept taking an extreme liking to his daughter. When he reached the lobby he saw Kelly had taken John's place making him extremely happy. _Girls. I'm perfectly okay with girls. _

"Daddy?" Triple H turned to see Taylor and Kelly arm in arm. "Kelly's already checked us in so we're heading up to our room."

"Okay sweetie, remember we have dinner reservations at 8:00. Kelly you're welcome to come."

"Thanks Hunter." She and Taylor then gave John a wave and made their way to the elevator. While Hunter was getting himself checked in John came up to the counter as well.

"Taylor's really a special girl, Hunter. You and Stephanie should be very proud." Triple H smiled like always when he thought of his daughter. "I was thinking, maybe you and Taylor should talk about her being in a storyline."

Triple H's affectionate thoughts came to an abrupt halt at that comment. "A storyline?" Cena pocketed his room key before facing The Game. "I'm not very comfortable with that."

John slung his bag over his shoulder and waited for Triple H to do the same. "Why not? She's old enough so we don't have to worry about legal issues and you don't have to put her in a romantic storyline. She could do something with Kelly and Eve."

Triple H pondered the thought while he and John rode the elevator up to the 6th floor. "It'd give her something to do."

"Talk to Vince. I'm sure between the two of you it won't be hard to get her into a storyline you approve of instead of Creative just throwing her in whatever they choose." The ding sounded and both wrestlers stepped out into the hallway.

"I'll ask Taylor about it, see what she says." He started off to his room and Cena walked in the other direction. "Hey John?"

John stopped outside his door. "Yeah Hunter?"

"Thanks for helping Taylor transition. You, Randy, Punk, and Kelly have really helped her out."

John shrugged. "No problem. Like I said she's a special girl, I'm glad I met her." He stepped inside his room then leaving Hunter to his thoughts.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." He imitated his daughter. "Knew it couldn't be that simple."

* * *

><p>Kelly and Taylor were semi-unpacking. They were only in San Antonio for a week after all. After Smackdown on Friday they were heading to Atlanta. Taylor was surprised she got two weeks worth of clothing in just her suitcase and carry-on bag. Then again she did remember using some of her dad's suitcase too. <em>Maybe that's why it was so heavy. I think I put my shoes in there. <em>Taylor's phone starting blaring Maroon 5's Stutter. "Hello."

"Hey beautiful." Punk's voice sounded over the phone. "I just got checked in, where are you?"

Taylor situated the phone between her shoulder and ear so she could continue pulling out all her hair styling products and toiletries. "I'm in my and Kelly's room getting ready for dinner. My dad has reservations at 8:00."

"Can I come?" She could practically picture him grinning. "I'll round up the boys if you want."

"Excuse me for a second." She pulled the phone away from her ear. "Kelly!" She shouted to the blonde currently in the shower.

"Yes Taylor?"

"What do you think about Punk and the boys joining us for dinner?" She heard something drop to the ground followed by a very loud shriek and curse.

"The boys being John and Randy?"

Taylor laughed silently as she heard her friend's voice shoot up an octave. "Yes those boys."

"That'd be nice. Sure." Taylor went to answer Punk but stopped when she heard Kelly say, "Oh God what am I going to wear now?" The cliché line just started another round of giggling but Taylor calmed herself down.

"You and the boys are welcome to join us. I'll just let my dad know so he can change our reservation from three people to six."

"Alright then, I'll see you later tonight then. You want the guys and I to come get you and Kelly before we head down?"

Taylor started rifling through her bag to find the new dress she bought, well bought with Triple H's credit card. "I'd say yes but I packed all of my shoes in my dad's suitcase so I'll have to stop by his room to get my heels."

"Okay that's cool. Hey Tink?"

"Yes?"

"Look good for me."

She heard him start laughing. "Punk!" But he had already hung up. "That man is going to drive me insane."

Kelly came up of the bathroom running a brush through her wet locks. "Shower's free." She then opened up one of her large suitcases and started chucking clothes left and right.

"Kelly!" Taylor narrowly dodged a bra. "Looking for something?"

"My purple dress. I know I put it in here. I packed it just in case I needed to look pretty in front of John—" She smacked a hand over her mouth. "Ignore that."

But the damage had been done. Taylor walked backwards to the bathroom while pointing at Kelly. "Ha, I knew it. You like him."

Kelly thought about arguing but knew Taylor wasn't going to let it go. "Fine, yes I do. Now go take a shower."

She chucked a pair of socks at Taylor when she started childishly singing "John and Kelly sitting in a tree…"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

Chapter 11

Taylor was putting the finishing touches on her make-up while Kelly was debating whether she should wear her white or black heels with her dress. "Taylor which do you think?" She pranced over wearing one of each shoe. Taylor turned away from the mirror to look at her friend. The long-sleeved deep purple dress came to about mid-thigh and had a tasteful V-neckline. Her blonde hair was perfectly wavy as per usual something Taylor could never pull off and the only jewelry she wore was silver flower ring on her right hand.

"Definitely the black shoes." Taylor's own hair was currently in rollers attempting to put gentle curls in Taylor's very unaccommodating hair. Trying to curl her hair with a curling iron was pointless but rollers could usually do the trick. "I'm having flashbacks to my pageant girl days with these." Taylor tapped one of her rollers while slipping on her dress.

Kelly laughed. "I'm having a hard time picturing you as a pageant girl." Taylor pulled the dress up fully then turned to Kelly.

"I won queen a few times. And yes my mother still has the crowns. Mind zipping me up?" Kelly stood up in both her black heels now and zipped up the back of Taylor's dress. The black strapless dress hugged Taylor's curves and the snakeskin pattern down the front was her favorite part.

"Are there pictures too?"

Taylor grimaced. "A whole album full."

Kelly started laughing. "You have to let me see them."

"Not happening." Taylor released her hair from the rollers it tumbling down her back in perfectly executed loose curls. She sprayed her hair a little with some hairspray even though she detested the stuff.

"Please?"

Taylor was quiet for a moment then turned to Kelly. "You tell anyone and I will hurt you. I'm not sure how just yet but I'll figure it out."

"Duly noted." Kelly grabbed her silver clutch then handed Taylor her white one. "Now let's go get you some shoes."

* * *

><p>Triple H was just about to put on his tie when he heard someone knocking on his door. He opened it to find Kelly holding Taylor up just enough so her bare feet didn't hit the floor. "Hello girls." Kelly sat Taylor down inside then smoothed out her dress.<p>

"She refused to walk on the carpet in the hallway so I carried her the whole way here."

Taylor was rummaging around in her dad's suitcase trying to find her black heels with the ruffle along the top. "And you're such a doll for doing so." She slipped on her shoes instantly gaining two inches in height.

"Just be happy your light otherwise I would of dropped you on your butt." Taylor seemingly on autopilot pulled the tie out of her dad's hand and slipped it around his neck.

"I do know how to put on a tie, honey." Taylor went ahead and tied it for him then pulled the collar back down and smoothed it in place.

"Yes but I can do it better." She handed him his jacket and brushed off any lint off the shoulders once he had put it on.

As she stepped away he turned in a circle. "Am I acceptable to leave now?" She rolled her eyes and tugged on his arm.

"Daddy you did change the reservation right?" Taylor asked as he checked to make sure he had his wallet and room key.

Satisfied he ushered the two young ladies outside. "Yes Tay, I did."

Taylor crossed her arms. "I'm just checking. You're kind of "forgetful" about these kind of things."

"What things?"

Taylor smacked his shoulder lightly. "You know what things. I remember what you did on my first date in high school."

"I'm not going to even justify that with a response."

"Cause you know it's true."

Triple H tapped her on her nose. "Aren't you cute?" He looked up at Kelly and Taylor smiling. "You two do look wonderful by the way."

"Thank you." Kelly replied while Taylor kissed his cheek then wiped the lipstick off afterward.

He extended both his arms. "Shall we?" Kelly and Taylor looped an arm through his and they set off to dining room.

* * *

><p>Punk, Randy, and John were waiting in the lobby talking about Vengeance happening the day after tomorrow. "I cannot wait to hurt Rhodes." Randy said vehemently. "I'm sorry but someone has got to knock some sanity back into the kid. I'm telling you he's gone bonkers."<p>

Punk shook his head. "Have your fun but you can't fix crazy." He straightened his jacket again and John started chuckling. "What?"

"That's probably the 5th time you've done that. It looks fine. Relax, it's just dinner."

Randy clapped Punk on the shoulder. "Yes but his lady love is going to be here." He glanced up and a smirk appeared on his face. "Speaking of which." Punk saw Hunter making his way into the lobby with one of the girls on each arm.

Taylor slipped her arm out of her dad's. "I'm going to go get them." Kelly decided to join her.

"I'll be here." Hunter walked up to the podium. "Reservation for Levesque."

"Hey guys." Taylor gave them all a hug, Punk last so she could hold him just a little longer than the other two. She saw her dad give her a small 'come on' gesture. "Looks like they've got our table ready."

Punk immediately offered his arm even though the walk to the dining room was relatively short. Taylor took it anyway. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Taylor blushed but she pretended not to notice. "You clean up nicely too." Taylor took a quick glance behind her and saw John and Kelly together his hand resting on her lower back. As she faced back forward she noticed Randy had somehow gotten in front of her and was conversing with her dad. _Impressive, that one._ They reached the table and Punk, ever the gentleman, pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you."

He took the seat next to her catching the suspicious gaze Hunter was sending his way. It didn't matter that he and Hunter were partnering up against Miz and Truth on Sunday, this was still his daughter and therefore made him enemy number one.

Taylor noticed Kelly was practically glowing from the attention John was giving her but honestly it was kind of cute. And nice to know she wasn't the only one who was feeling a little wonderstruck by a WWE Superstar. Taylor felt Punk's hand sidle its way onto the thigh of her right leg currently crossed over her left. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye but he was casually pursuing the menu. _Behave my ass. _

After ordering their food Triple H decided to take his daughter's attention from the man next to her. "Taylor honey?" Momentarily forgetting about the hand on her leg, Taylor turned to her father who had his hands folded in front of him and sporting his serious face.

"Yes Daddy?"

"I wanted to know how you felt about being in a storyline." A clang was heard and everyone turned to see Punk had dropped the fork he'd been fiddling with on his plate.

"Storyline Hunter? Are you sure about that?"

Randy took a drink of his water. "I have to agree with Punk on this one. God knows what Creative would put her in. Hell I'm still having flashbacks to when I had to treat Kelly like a whore, I hated that."

Kelly smiled at Randy. "Thank you, Randy. It's nice to know that. And I hated acting pathetically in love with you." Taylor muffled her laugh in Punk's shoulder.

"Ha ha you're very funny."

John rested his arm on the back of Kelly's chair. "I think it'd be good for Tay. I mean she's kind of just sitting around at work. At least this would occupy some of that time."

Kelly flicked some hair out of her face. "But John, imagine what Creative could do. They could put her in a romantic storyline with Christian or Miz for Pete's sake! They'd be way too happy about that."

"Well Cena actually gave me a good idea." Triple H tugged down the end of his sleeves while looking at his daughter. "I could talk to your grandfather."

Taylor scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What for?"

"I think maybe if he and I worked on it together we could get you in a storyline of our choosing." He gestured to his WWE Diva. "Perhaps publicizing your and Kelly's friendship."

Taylor bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair. "It might be a good thing for me to do."

Punk gently turned her face toward his. "You don't have to do this. There are plenty of other things you can do at work."

"I want to be a part of this world and I have to do the stepping stones. A storyline is one of those."

He nodded to her. "Okay Tink. Whatever you want."

Taylor smiled at her father. "Alright Daddy, a storyline sounds good." Triple H smiled back at her but was thinking, _Glad to know this was a decision she needed to make with Punk…not me._

After dinner the band started to play. Taylor looked wistfully at the few couples dancing when she saw a hand extended toward her. "Would you like to dance?"

Taylor grinned at Punk and immediately accepted his hand. "I'd love too." Taylor caught the look her father was sending her and Punk's way and quickly looked over her shoulder to snap and point back down to his food signaling him to stop picturing Punk dropping dead.

_One word_

_That's all you said_

_Something in your voice caused me to turn my head_

_Your smile_

_Just captured me_

_And you were in my future far as I could see_

_And I don't know how it happened_

_But it happened still_

_You ask me if I love you_

_If I always will_

"I think my dad is trying figure out many different ways he can hurt you with a spoon." Punk chanced a glimpse up at her father and laughed.

"I don't think he needs said spoon, he'll do just fine unarmed." Taylor cinched her arms around his neck a little tighter. "We need a dictionary." Taylor pulled back just a tad so she could look at Punk. She must've looked confused enough cause he answered her without prompting. "So we can look up the word friend."

Taylor drew one hand down his arm. "You're the one initiating it. I'm doing just fine."

_Well you had me from hello_

_I felt love start to grow _

_The moment that I looked into your eyes you won me_

_It was over from the start_

_You completely stole my heart_

_And now you won't let go_

_I never even had a chance you know_

_You had me from hello_

Punk looked away from her. "Hey you okay?" Taylor asked feeling his demeanor grow much more distant. "Punk?"

He met her eyes. "Maybe you and I need distance." Taylor stopped moving completely shocked.

"What? Why did you just do a 180 in two seconds?" She backed away from him.

Punk saw Triple H stand up ready to intervene. He drew Taylor back to him and got her start dancing again even if it was reluctantly. "I don't think I can just be friends with you Taylor. But you father is not going to stand for it."

She scoffed. "What happened to proving yourself and getting his damn blessing huh? Too much effort now?"

"We're in a hotel Tay, not the ring. I can't prove myself to him with a snap of my fingers."

Taylor gripped his shoulder, nails digging into his jacket, tightly making his wince just a tad. "So what until you're until satisfied with his opinion of you I just won't exist? You don't care what people think; you just say whatever you want. It's one of the things I like about you."

Punk sighed audibly. "I just said distance. Nothing else. "

Taylor pushed away from him. "Well here's your distance." She marched away from him straight past their table and if looks could kill Triple H would have killed him four times already before following Taylor.

At the table, Punk slowly walked back and dropped heavily back into his chair a scowl on his face. "What happened?" Kelly asked quietly.

Punk ran a hand over his face. "I just screwed up."

Randy leaned his elbows on the table. "Then why don't you go fix it?" Punk just stared at his glass.

"She won't talk to me. I know she won't." Cena and Randy shared a look and Randy pulled Punk up.

"Come on. Let's get you a Pepsi and you can go drown your sorrows in that." As the men helped their buddy Kelly walked behind them a few steps.

"I'll talk to her Punk. She'll listen to me. Don't worry about it alright."

As they all stepped onto the elevator, Punk leaned against the wall. "I feel like I'm back in high school."

* * *

><p>"Taylor!" Triple H chased his daughter but stopped in his tracks and just short of running into Taylor. "Stephanie…what are you doing here?" He moved in front of Taylor to hide her from view.<p>

Stephanie got up and moved closer to her husband and daughter. "I want to talk." She replied teary eyed.

Somewhat forgetting the conversation, Triple H glanced around. "Where are the animals? You didn't leave them alone right?"

Stephanie flashed a card key. "My room." Taylor saw the four wrestlers making their way back to the elevator. She felt a twinge of sadness as she watched Punk but her mother broke her out of that. "I don't like how things are between us, Hunter!"

Triple H laughed hollowly. "But that's how they are."

"I don't want them to be. I want how we used to be when our daughter was first born, how happy we were."

Triple H glared at his soon-to-be ex-wife. "We're never going to be that way again. Not after what you did." He thundered to the lobby exit but Taylor stopped him.

"What did she do? What's the big secret that I don't know about? I know this has to do with the divorce."

Hunter looked at his daughter helplessly before looking at Stephanie. "You want to tell her?" His tone was ice cold.

Stephanie smiled at her daughter. "Sweetie, go upstairs with your friends, your father and I need to talk privately."

"You're in the lobby! You have an audience already. And I want to know what's going on." Taylor took a set in one of chairs waiting expectantly.

Stephanie looked at her husband. "Hunter." She gestured in Taylor's direction.

"She has a right to know Steph." He turned to Taylor. "Your mother is pregnant."

Taylor raised her eyebrows. "Now? Talk about an oops baby. Wait, why is this bad? Unless…" She looked at her parents' faces. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" She jumped up from the chair and hightailed it to the hallway but her mother was right behind her.

"Taylor please understand."

"Understand?" Taylor screeched whirling around to face her mother. "This isn't the kind of thing you just understand." Hunter put an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "You know what, I've got Dad and that's all I need. Just go be this kid's mom cause I don't want mine." Taylor caught the open elevator and within seconds she was gone.

Stephanie shoved Hunter. "She didn't get there by herself!"

Hunter sighed. "Have you ever met your daughter? She could get to the third dimension by herself if she wanted. Hell, she was helping the crossing guard when she was four!"

"I'm going to go talk to her." Stephanie made to leave but Hunter grabbed her arm. "Hunter, let me go."

Instead, Hunter tugged her back a little bit. "Leave her alone, Stephanie. She doesn't want to see you."

"I will not have my daughter hating me. If you won't let me talk to her, than you go do it. Fix it."

Hunter walked a few steps away from Stephanie in frustration. "I'll let her feel whatever she wants, Stephanie. And she feels like her mother betrayed her, betrayed me. And I can't change that in 3 minutes!"

Stephanie covered her face. "I can't believe things happened this way."

"But they did."

"I didn't want that!"

Hunter wanted to punch something. "Stephanie, are you still pregnant?"

She looked confused for a second but answered anyway. "Of course I am."

"Is it still not mine?"

"Yes."

Hunter threw his hands up. "Then honey, we are where we are. Accept that." He left Stephanie in the middle of the lobby with everyone staring at her and he didn't care one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: Hey guys! So I know the whole Stephanie cheated and got knocked up thing was a real twist but I felt like Triple H needed a reason to divorce her other than he felt like it. And yes the baby daddy will be revealed, but all in good time. For now though, enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Taylor trudged up the hallway to her and Kelly's room. Emotionally drained, Taylor was really hoping Kelly wasn't going to start playing 20 questions about what happened at dinner. The fact that she had absolutely no idea would also add to the unpleasantness of that game. She slid the room key into the door lock pushing it open once the little light turned green. The first thing she saw was Kelly in her lounge clothes with her hair pulled up eating some ice cream and watching When Harry Met Sally. Taylor thought for a moment her silent wish had been granted but of course that jinxed her immediately afterward. "Taylor, hey." Kelly set the ice cream aside and pushed herself up to her feet. "You look awful."

"Gee thanks. I appreciate that." Taylor tossed her clutch on a chair before rummaging in her bag to find her pajamas. "Remind me to get Bella tomorrow. I'm pretty sure my dad will have taken over pet sitting duties by then."

Kelly slowly nodded trying to think of a way to bring up the Punk situation. "So…dinner was eventful to say the least." Taylor glanced up at the blonde eyebrow raised in question. "You know with the whole storyline idea." Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Taylor took her clothes and walked towards the bathroom. Just as she way about to say something in response to that Kelly beat her to it. "And what looked to be you and Punk having a bit of a fight."

Taylor had been trying to unzip her dress but stalled at her friend's words. "It wasn't a fight…just a…enlightening conversation." Taylor went back to making her arms ache in a vain attempt to remove the dress herself.

Having watched the show enough, Kelly silently made her way over and unzipped the dress for the WWE Princess as she starting to be called, unknown to her however. "Punk seemed to think he screwed something up. I thought that only occurred in fights."

Taylor mumbling a quick thank you walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later she emerged fresh-faced, hair brushed out, and pjs on. "Kelly, I'm not trying to be rude here but I really don't want to talk about this." Taylor pulled the covers of her bed down fighting the urge just to throw them over her head.

Kelly took a seat on her own bed and watched her friend bustle about. "I understand that Tay, but I told Punk I'd talk to you about it."

"Looks like you're just going to have to disappoint him then."

Kelly tossed the now melted ice cream into the trashcan under the bedside table. "At least explain what happened. One minute everything is fine and the next you're storming away from him as fast as humanly possible."

Taylor let out a deep breath in defeat, falling onto the bed. "Punk and I made the decision to just be friends. At least for the moment. But he's not exactly executing said plan very well and in turn neither am I. He wants to prove himself to my father before he acts on anything publicly but when we were dancing he said we needed distance."

Kelly pulled out her ponytail and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "Okay that's a little out of the blue."

Taylor threw a hand up. "That's what I thought. But when I ask why he just says that he can't be just friends with me and until he's proven himself he needs to be away. He's basing everything on what my father thinks and I just don't think that's the best way to handle this."

Kelly shifted into sitting cross-legged on the bed. "How would you handle it then?"

"Do both at the same time." Taylor smacked the bed in annoyance. "I get that's more difficult and more dangerous for him but I mean come on. It's almost like pick your poison."

"I get what you're saying but maybe you should look at all this from Punk's point of view."

Taylor sat up to look at Kelly. "What makes it so different from mine?" Kelly got up and strode over to Taylor's bed to take a seat.

"Well just look at the facts. He's got to focus on his career, he's got your father against him, age against him, and he's not the only man who's taken notice of you since you've gotten here."

Taylor shook her head. "What are you talking about he's not the only one? Of course he is, I'd notice a guy flirting with me."

Kelly lightly tapped Taylor's head. "Use your brain, girl. Do you honestly think Christian and Miz are acting this way just to get a rise out of you?" Taylor simply nodded. "I've known these guys for a long time and while yes it fulfills their daily quota of annoying another person to the brink of insanity, it's also in its own odd little way flirting.

Taylor stared for a moment before laughing. "They should really try a different tactic then. Insults and cornering a girl? Not exactly deal makers there."

Kelly leant back on her hands. "I never said it was smart."

* * *

><p>The following morning found Hunter standing outside his wife's door even though after their little blowup last night it wasn't a very desirable destination. However she had his dog and Taylor's cat so he was taking one for the team. <em>Okay we love our animals too damn much.<em> He knocked and not two seconds later the door swung open. "Hi Steph."

Still in her robe, Stephanie folded her arms. "What do you want Hunter? I think you've said and done enough." All pretenses to be civil now cast aside, Hunter pushed his way into the room.

"Where's my dog? And Bella?" Stephanie walked over to the conjoined bathroom and removed the pet gate she brought from his house he suspected. Immediately Trevor ran out to greet him while Bella slowly poked her head around the corner before bounding out to him once she processed all that was going on. He picked up Bella gently and attached a leash to Trevor's collar. "Thanks." He said gruffly and started leading Trevor to the door.

"That's it? No jabs at me today?"

Hunter shrugged. "Too early to be witty. Let's reschedule for around say 2:00pm?" Stephanie merely stared at him so Hunter went to finish his intended activity.

"You don't even want to know?"

Hunter sighed and set his gaze on his wife. "I want to know. I want to know so I can hunt him down and rip him limb from limb." Stephanie eyes were wide at this point. "But instead, I'm not going to ask. Cause if I don't know who he is, I can't hurt him."

"I'm sorry Hunter. I really am." Hunter just waved her apology off. "Tell Taylor I'm sorry too. Please?"

Hunter roughly popped the door open. "Tell her yourself." When he stepped into the hallway he saw his daughter stepping outside still in her pajamas. "Morning honey."

Taylor sent him a small wave but instantly brightened up when she saw a squirming Bella in his arms. "Bella babe!" She jogged up to he father and started peppering kisses to her head once she taken her kitten. "Hey Trev." She petted his head affectionately. "My my you look unhappy." She commented as she examined her father's face.

He sighed and jabbed a finger at the door behind him. "Your mother. Morning. Together. Not fun." Bella was rubbing her face against Taylor's shoulder bringing the attention back to her.

"We need to find the closest pet store."

Hunter started walking to his room. "I went out last night to get some things. I have some litter, food, litterbox, etc. Anything she might need."

As Taylor shut the hotel room door behind her she set Bella on the ground and she immediately started to jump on everything in sight. "Did you happen to buy Miss Priss a carrier?" Hunter pointed to a corner of the room where a light blue carrier sat among two tubs of litter, two cases of canned cat food, a bag of dry food, a set of bowls, and rather impressive assortment of toys. "Wow you really stocked up."

Hunter was currently filling up Trevor's two bowls with water and food. "Well they're accompanying us to Atlanta as well so figured I'd get enough to last through then." Once he had Trevor all set up and he started lifting things from Bella's corner of fun. "I'll help you get some this stuff to your room. You just take Bella first."

Taylor easily slid Bella into her carrier and picked up her bag of toys after adding the bowls to the bag as well while her father carried her litter and food. "Don't hurt yourself." Taylor quipped over her shoulder.

Hunter glared lightly at her. "You're funny."

Kelly was a little surprised when her former boss and best friend came fumbling into the room weighed down with pet supplies. "You think you have enough for one little cat?"

Taylor laughed at her father's expression. "Does no one else understand that we have Trevor and Bella for two weeks?" Ignoring her father, Taylor gently sat the carrier down on her bed and zipped it open.

Bella poked her little head out and slowly made her way into the room. She caught sight of Kelly and meowed before jumping from Taylor's lap to Kelly's. "Hello again to you too Bella-boo."

"Even you're calling her things like that now?" Hunter was busy setting up her litterbox something Taylor was surprised by but just let him go ahead and do.

"She's adorable Hunter, of course I am." Bella started nibbling on the food Hunter had already placed out for her. He was like the freaking Flash.

Hunter stood up and brushed his pants off. "Alright well you three girls seem all set up so I'm going to go check on my boy." He opened the door sang out over his shoulder, "Have fun ladies."

* * *

><p>"Bella! Come back here!" Ever the little sneak, Bella jetted out into the hallway when Kelly answered the door for the room service she and Taylor had ordered instead of going all the downstairs for breakfast. Taylor rounded the corner she'd just seen Bella's tail disappear around slipping slightly in her socks. "Bella!"<p>

Bella zoomed into an open room making Taylor silently curse. _Great now I get to bother some stranger just to get my cat back._ Taylor stopped outside the door and went to knock on the doorframe but the white **Best in the World** t-shirt draped over the armchair just inside the door caused her to lose the ability to form words. "This yours?" Taylor's green eyes shifted away from the garment to the hazel eyes of Punk, who was holding an affectionate Bella.

"Um, y-yeah she's mine." Punk was scratching Bella behind the ears and she was eating it up. "She s-seems to like you." _For love of all that is holy, stop stuttering._

Punk smiled down at Bella. "Bella right?" Taylor nodded." I love animals. I have a dog my mom takes care of for me in Chicago."

Taylor leaned against the doorframe surprisingly at ease just standing here watching Punk bond with her baby. "What kind of dog?"

Punk locked eyes with Taylor somewhat stunned that she was here exchanging small talk with him. "German Shepherd."

"I always wanted one of those. He?"

Punk nodded. "Yeah. I named him Boss." Taylor couldn't help but laugh a little. "He's a big German Shepherd it seemed appropriate." Taylor brushed some hair away from her face. "Anyway, here you go." Taylor took Bella and just noticed that the reason the t-shirt was on the chair was because it wasn't on its owner.

Taylor had to tear her eyes away from his well-built form and enticing tattoos. "Thanks." She turned around and started down the hall but Punk stopped her.

"Does this mean we're okay? I'm sorry about last night."

Taylor closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not mad anymore, Punk. But you can't just say sorry and expect me to forget last night. You don't know what you want."

Punk cupped her cheek. "Yes I do." Taylor stepped away from his touch and clutched Bella a little closer.

"Well you might know what you want but you're not willing to do anything about it." Punk's face fell. "And until you are willing maybe you're right." Even though this was killing Taylor she knew she was right. "Maybe we do need distance."

This time when Taylor walked away Punk didn't do anything to stop her. After she disappeared from his view, anger coursed through him and he recklessly punched the doorframe, cracking it a tad and busting open his knuckles. "Damn it!" He shook his injured hand and waited for some of the pain to subside.

He heard a door open and turned to see John standing there. "You alright?" He nodded at Punk's bloodied hand.

"Yeah it's fine." John disappeared into the room for a minute. He returned with a small first-aid kit and handed it to his friend. "Thanks." Punk took the bag and walked back into his room slamming the door.

John stared at Punk's door a minute before shutting his own. "What are we going to do with him?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: So this chapter incorporates Vengeance and it's a little different but where's the fun in everything in the story being verbatim to what actually happened right?**

Chapter 13

Sunday rolled around much quicker than Taylor would of liked, especially since Bella decided to give her a personal wake up call around 5:45 in the morning. Therefore, when her father called her at 8:00, she wasn't quite as bright-eyed and bushy tailed as he expected. "What?" Taylor all but barked into the phone as she and Kelly exchanged places in front of the mirror.

"Morning sunshine." Triple H remarked back earning a harsh glare in return, even if he couldn't see it. "Rough night?"

Taylor tugged on her light brown suede pumps. "More like rude awakening." Choosing to ignore her father as he laughed at her expense, Taylor rearranged her belt with a bow in the middle over her dark blue jean miniskirt and pulled the sleeves of her floral long sleeve top down a little. "You done?"

With one final chuckle, Triple H composed himself. "Yes. I'm finished now."

Taylor clasped a feather necklace in place around her neck. "So what did you need from me?"

"Well," Triple H started, "It's more of what the company needs from you I guess you could say."

Taylor brushed out her long hair. "Go on."

"They were wondering if you could fix up the arena." Taylor instantly became confused. _Fix up the arena? What on Earth does that mean?_

"Mind explaining what the hell that means dear Father?"

"Basically all you have to do is lay out the Vengeance apron around the ring, place the Vengeance cardboard display over the announce table, and attach the red ropes and WWE covers along the four poles of the ring."

Taylor refilled Bella's food bowl. "Oh is that all?" Her father started pleading with her and half to appease him and then half just to shut him up she agreed. "Okay okay I'll fix up the damn ring."

"Thanks baby. Just catch a cab whenever you're ready. I'll bring you back after the show."

Taylor slid her room key into the back pocket of her skirt. "Alright Daddy. I'll see you later."

"Love you Tay."

"Implied." Taylor ended the call before tossing the phone into her purse. "I'm leaving for the ring Kelly!" She shouted to her suitemate who was currently perfecting her make-up.

Kelly stepped out into the room with just one eye lined so far. "Why are you leaving so early? It's just now 8:15."

Taylor let out a breath. "My father volunteered me to do a little decorating for the show tonight. Speaking of my father, he's dropping Trevor off before he leaves just FYI." Kelly waved a hand from the bathroom in acknowledgement. "Remember to line that other eye, it's not quite Halloween yet!" Taylor called as she left the apartment. She heard a small thud after she shut the door. "What is it with people throwing things at me?" Taylor laughed to herself as she got in the elevator.

* * *

><p>Taylor dumped to the floor of the arena all the supplies the producers had shoved in her arms once she uttered the words "fix up" then pointed her in the right direction. Taylor decided to do the ropes and covers first seeing as those would be the most annoying. Thankfully no one was in the arena with her otherwise climbing into the ring might not have been an option of hers. The skirt wasn't exactly giving. "You'd think with all the help around here they'd have some little flunky to do this." She kicked off her pumps in the middle of the ring and started attaching the red ropes around the ring.<p>

"Hello there darling." Taylor had just started on the WWE covers when she checked over her shoulder to see Christian standing outside the ring appreciating her backside.

"Morning Christian." She thought maybe if she were cordial he'd leave sooner rather than later. Unfortunately, fate just wasn't on her side today because she felt him climb in the ring and make his way up behind her.

"Need some help?" He placed his hands atop hers making her flinch. Quickly she extracted her hands from underneath his and used her small size to her advantage by slipping out the space that was left between her and the ring.

"I've got it thanks." He smiled a little predatorily at her, something she didn't really like but held her ground anyway.

He chuckled and leaned against her newly strung ropes. "When are you going to give in to me? I heard you were going to get your own storyline. I could always put forth a suggestion." He waggled his eyebrows as if that was going to win her over.

Taylor smiled sweetly at him. "I think my father would have my hand chopped off first but thanks for offering."

"You always do what Daddy tells you?" Christian spat his cheerful mood dissipating. "Daddy's little girl are you?"

"Yeah I am." Taylor countered taking a step toward him although wishing she still had her heels on. "And you know he is right a fair amount of the time, especially with such _charming_ individuals like yourself. So in regards to you, yes I do what Daddy tells me." Taylor's eyes flashed defiantly. "If you have a problem with that you can get to stepping and make sure the door hits you on the way out."

Christian whistled. "There's that attitude I warned you about. Didn't I say it'd get you into trouble little girl?"

"I'm sorry am I suppose to be intimidated right now? Try again Sparky." Christian just stared at her. "What's wrong? Losing your nerve? It's just little ol' me."

"I won't hit a woman."

"Lucky me." Christian backed out of the ring glancing at her a few times as he walked back up the ramp. "Dick." Taylor muttered before going about her business.

* * *

><p>"You all ready to go?" Taylor asked her dad, as he got ready in the locker room. She watched him purposely make his hair wet with a bottle of water. "I'll never understand why you think that's necessary."<p>

"I don't understand why you deem it necessary to lather goop called make-up on your face but I hold my tongue."

Taylor tossed her hair over her shoulder. "It makes me look pretty. That makes you look…odd."

Triple H set down the now empty water bottle laughing. "Good comeback. Really top notch."

"I didn't know how to describe it!" Taylor defended herself. "I'm just trying to figure out when dry hair went out of style."

CM Punk walked in the locker room clearing his throat. "Hunter." He sent a nod in the wrestler's direction, which Triple H returned. Punk settled his gaze on Taylor then his eyes considerably softer than a few seconds ago. "Hi Tink." He greeted her quietly.

Triple H looked between his daughter and Punk a few times before walking away a few steps and strapping on his boots. Taylor smiled at the nickname but looked away from him trying to hide it. She didn't succeed though cause when she turned back to him she could see the ghost of a smile gracing his lips. "Hi Punk." He cast his eyes back up to hers. Taylor held the contact for a few seconds but then broke away and faced her father. "Have a good match Daddy." She kissed his cheek chastely. When she made to walk away she found Punk had taken a few steps toward her. Against her better judgment she closed the gap between them and rose up on her toes to kiss his cheek too. "Be careful."

He smirked slightly. "Always." Taylor exited the locker room mentally hitting herself. _Distance Taylor, distance._

* * *

><p>Taylor was walking along backstage trying to find Kelly and Eve so she could wish Eve luck in her match against Beth. Nothing would satisfy her more than to see the overconfident Diva lose her title after winning it, <em>Thanks to Natalya and a microphone,<em> not too long ago. She stopped short however when she heard her mother's voice coming from a room just up ahead. "What are we going to do about this? It's not just going to go away."

"Have you thought about…getting it taken care of?" A male's voice answered but it was hard to discern who it was because of the distance Taylor was at. Not everyone had a voice like her mother's that only had one volume, loud. She snuck a little closer praying her shoes wouldn't make enough noise to catch their attention.

"I'm not getting an abortion!" Stephanie hissed.

"Will you relax Stephanie? God those mood swings kicking in already?" _Those aren't mood swings, that's just Mom._ "Look, I don't want any part of this. I have a family already."

Taylor heard the sound of a hand meeting a cheek at a rapid speed. "Maybe you should've thought about that before you just winged it and hoped for the best. Guess what?" There was a short pause. "Didn't work."

"Can we not do this here?"

"Then where? Siberia? This is the only time I've been able to track you down. Maybe if you answered a damn phone call I wouldn't have to stalk your ass!"

"Keep your voice down!" _Where have I heard that voice? _Taylor was racking her brain trying to figure it out. "I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and interim general manager of RAW." _Oh. My. God. _"Scream any louder and the whole building plus Canada will hear you." _Surely I heard that wrong. Or have brain damage cause I did __**not **__just hear that!_ But sure enough Mr. John Laurinaitis came out of the office and swiftly walked in the direction away from Taylor.

"What in holy hell is going on?" Taylor exclaimed falling against the wall. Stephanie marched out of the office but caught sight of Taylor.

"Taylor." It was obvious her daughter's presence surprised her. "Why are you over here?"

Taylor pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. "Hearing things I really didn't want to. Ever."

"Oh shit you heard that?"

Taylor nodded. "God knows how long it's going to take to get that mental picture out of my head." She looked at her mother. "Let's push aside the fact that cheating is bad and just look at who you picked. I mean him? That? A goat would of have been better! I could have handled a goat better and that is just so wrong on so many different levels!"

"Taylor…" Stephanie started towards her daughter but Taylor made some indistinguishable noise but the intent of making her mother stop moving was understood while Taylor simply walked away shuddering a few times.

"Hey Taylor." Eve greeted her friend as Taylor finally found her. Having shaken off her unpleasant experience for the moment and decided to deal with it at a later date, Taylor smiled at the Diva and returned the hug she found herself in.

"Hi. So you ready to get the championship?"

Eve laughed throwing her hair up in a ponytail. "Well hopefully I can take it. I'm feeling pretty good."

Taylor ended up laughing too. "Just channel any anger you might have. Where's Kelly?"

Eve pointed down the hallway where Taylor spotted Kelly in an interview. "They're asking her what she thinks my chances are and all that. You know, normal stuff."

"Making you sound good?"

Eve grinned brightly. "Exactly." Suddenly however, Beth and Natalya's voices could be heard and when Taylor and Eve looked back Beth had Kelly by her neck against a door. "Oh hell no." Eve took off to help her friend and Taylor shrugged before joining her.

Eve got hold of Beth and dragged her off Kelly getting up in her face. _Divas are vicious._ Taylor dropped by Kelly's side. "Are you alright?" Kelly nodded somewhat pathetically while getting some air back into her lungs. Taylor saw Natalya start toward them so Taylor stood up and got in front of Kelly protectively.

"Ooh the WWE Princess wants to cry too?"

Taylor so over this damsel in distress nonsense gave the Diva a smirk. "Bring it on bitch." Natalya decided to do just that but Taylor swiftly kicked her in the stomach heel first. She clutched her middle and doubled over stumbling backward. Taylor hunched down and placed her hands on her knees. "Are you going to cry?" She mocked in baby voice. Before she could answer however Eve returned to Taylor's side while Beth came up to help Natalya.

"You're going to pay for that princess." Beth threw at Taylor.

Not fazed Taylor just stared back at her. "Don't let my face fool you, I'm quivering in fear."

As they scampered off Eve beamed at Taylor. "Nice kick. Very badass. You'd make one fine little Diva I bet."

Kelly had gotten to her feet. "I agree. Once I finish teaching you some things and Eve throws in a few of her moves you'd be right on your way."

Taylor laughed. "Thanks but I only have moments of toughness."

Eve threw an arm around her shoulders. "We can work on that."

* * *

><p>Taylor found herself seated in front of a television screen watching Punk make his way to the ring for his tag team match with her dad against Miz and Truth. <em>Even on TV you tell he's ripped.<em> Taylor decided if he wasn't physically involved in her ogling then she was still keeping herself at a distance. _I really like his entrance music too._ However, her father's cut it off and she shook her head slightly as her father did his vintage entrance choreography. Taylor had always found it a tad silly and it was even funnier to her now that he was 42. "And he says I'm dramatic."

Soon enough the match got on it's way Punk and Triple H with the early advantage. It switched over a little later than swapped back. Taylor was getting slightly irritated at how Miz and Truth were putting up a relatively good fight. She would have much preferred Punk and her dad just mow them down but I guess that wouldn't be as entertaining to watch. However it looked like Punk was about to win it for them as he prepared Miz for the GTS and her dad was handling Truth. However, movement in the crowd caught Taylor's eye and once she realized what it was she automatically knew this wasn't going to end well. Taylor rushed out of the room thankful she picked the closest one to the entrance to the ramp. She hurtled around the large V, slowing down a few feet down the ramp. "Daddy!" She reflexively tried to warn him even though she knew there was no way in hell he'd be able to hear her over this crowd.

Just then Kevin Nash appeared right by the barrier between the arena and the audience and threw her dad to the ground. Taylor gasped as he easily clambered over the top and continued his assault. For some reason, Taylor's focus shifted to Truth. _Where is he? _She saw him slowly creeping up to the ring and knew he was going to interfere costing Punk the win.

Taylor thought over her decision for about a second. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ She sprinted down the rest of the ramp, pumps and all, charging up behind Truth. "Is that Hunter's daughter?" She heard Michael Cole question but that wasn't her priority at the moment. "What is she doing?" Truth had made his way up into the ring behind Punk who had Miz up on his shoulders ready to deliver the GTS. He spun and saw Truth and the recognition of what was about to happen showed in his eyes. But Taylor took hold of Truth's legs and pulled causing him to fall face first onto the mat. She tugged him to the floor and gave him a swift kick to the head.

She switched her gaze but to Punk who had landed the GTS on Miz and was going for the cover. The referee hit the mat one, two, three and the bell sounded." Punk pinned Miz! And all because of that girl right there who stopped Truth from taking advantage of the ref paying attention to Nash attacking Triple H!"

Once Taylor heard Jerry say the last sentence she quickly looked back to her father who Nash was dragging toward the ring. She started to run up to them but she felt strong arms wrap around her waist holding her back. "Let me go!"

Punk just held on tighter pulling her to the barrier away from the ring where Nash was currently stalking her father. "You'll just get hurt if you go in there."

"I don't care!" Taylor thrashed in his arms but she couldn't get out of his hold. "Daddy!"

Punk quickly spun her around to look at him. "I do." She heard the crowd get restless making her turn her head to look at the ring. "Don't look Tay." But she did. She saw Nash powerbomb her father into the mat and him not move.

Once Nash slipped out of the ring Punk let her go. Taylor immediately got in the ring and fell to her father's side. "Daddy?" Triple H opened his eyes his face twisted up in pain.

"I'll be alright Tay. Promise." The medic team got there and helped him out of the ring and to the back.

Taylor was beside herself with worry following on the medics' heels. "We'll take care of him, miss. We just need to check him out." Taylor knew that was his polite way of telling her to back off so she nodded and watched them take her father around the corner.

"Taylor?" Punk gently took hold of her wrist causing her to turn to him. "Are you alright?" He wiped away the few tears that had escaped with his thumb.

Taylor let out a bitter laugh. "I'm fine. I'm not the who just got annihilated by a psychopath!" Realizing her harsh tone she felt bad about snapping at him. "Sorry."

Punk smiled. "It's okay. I think you've earned the right to be a little snappy." She returned the smile. "Is it alright if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you do it?"

Taylor was a little lost. "I'm having a blonde moment. Do what?"

"Interfere. Keep Truth from robbing us of the win."

Taylor felt recognition dawn on her. "Oh that." She bit her lip trying to come up with a response but only one seemed to form in her head. _Use what you've got I guess. _"I didn't want you to get hurt. I knew if Truth got involved not only would they win but they'd attack you together." Taylor played with his shirt. "I couldn't let that happen. Not to you."

Punk wrapped her in a hug his arms around her waist tightly. Taylor brought hers up to tangle around his neck. "Are you going to tell me we need distance again?" Punk whispered to Taylor.

Taylor smiled into his shoulder. "No, I don't think I am."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.  
>AN: So this chapter is a little shorter than the last one but chapter 13 was actually just exceptionally long. I want to thank LevesqueFan1 for all her wonderful reviews and inspiring me to write this chapter :) Enjoy!<strong>

Chapter 14

Taylor was sitting in her hotel room by herself thankfully. Kelly had gone out with Eve for the night but Taylor declined her invitation. Too many things were spinning around in her head for her to go to some club and have the music add to her already pounding headache. Things were fine with Punk for now but her both her parents were off the freaking deep end and it was slowly making Taylor consider checking herself into a psych ward. A knock on her door shook her out of her stupor. Reluctantly, Taylor dragged herself to her feet and found her mother standing there. "Can we not do this right now? Go rendezvous with the rat." She released the door from her hold but Stephanie snapped it back and walked into the room anyway. "Or not."

"We need to talk Taylor." Stephanie was pleading her daughter with her eyes but Taylor didn't feel an iota of remorse at her harshness towards the woman who gave birth to her.

Taylor slammed the door shut her anger getting the best of her. "Talk about what? The fact that you cheated and are now carrying that lowlife's spawn?" Stephanie tried to say something but words seemed to be failing her. "Or maybe you want to talk about the last two years?"

"Taylor I didn't mean to hurt you—" Stephanie tried to place a comforting arm on her daughter but Taylor backed away from her.

"You didn't mean to? Is that going to be your explanation for everything? You didn't mean to?" Her mother cast an ashamed glance to the carpet but Taylor was already on a roll. "I don't care that you don't like the fact that I don't like your family. I do care however that you let them do that to me. My own mother. And you just watched, like you were watching a sport."

"It happened one time Taylor. And if you hadn't been being so difficult it wouldn't have happened." Stephanie spat at her.

Taylor threw her hands in the air. "Well as long as it's only one time it's all good then isn't it?" She took a menacing step toward her mother. "17 years old don't deserve to have a hand laid on them cause they were being difficult. Don't try to make this my fault."

Stephanie waved her hand as if she was batting away a fly. "I'm not here to talk about your broken pride, I'm here to make sure you keep your mouth shut about what you heard. I will tell your father when I am ready."

Taylor was slightly gobsmacked at how easily her mother could write off what had happened two years previous but at the same time, McMahons never really thought themselves to be guilty of wrongdoings. "Well I suggest you hurry it up. I highly doubt I was the only audience to your lover's quarrel." Taylor snatched up her purse and slipped on some sandals. "Be out of my room by the time I get back." Stephanie watched her daughter walk out on her, a perfect replica of what Hunter did in the lobby a few nights prior.

"What has happened to us?"

* * *

><p>Taylor blindly made her way downstairs and outside oblivious to the fact that it had started to rain. Finding she didn't care she started out ignoring the doorman's protests and urges to at least borrow an umbrella. Taylor felt her clothes getting soaked and knew this would ruin her hair but all she could hear was hear grandfather shouting angrily at her. "You will do what I tell you to little girl! This is my family you're in and you're going to learn that even if I have to knock into you." Taylor never told her father what happened and instead always gave him the vague response of 'It's a motherdaughter thing' to his questions about her and Stephanie's animosity towards one another. She couldn't tell him…god knows what he'd do.

Taylor sought shelter under an awning of a shop and fumbled around in her purse for her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she found the name was looking for. "Please answer Punk. Please." The phone rang and rang before finally cutting to voicemail. Taylor ended the call not bothering to leave a message. Finally noticing her surroundings, Taylor realized she was in a strange city in the pouring rain and soaked to the bone. "That's just great." Calmed down a little, Taylor turned around and started in what she hoped was the direction of the hotel. She didn't remember turning on her run out of there.

A car drove by her but the brake lights gleamed and it rolled to a gentle stop. Taylor decided just to keep walking and ignore whatever creep was about to show himself. She was the only one on this damn street. _Figures._ She was surprised however when John stepped out of the car umbrella in hand and headed her way. "Taylor what on Earth are you doing out here?" He shoved the umbrella in her hands and immediately shed the hoodie he was wearing. "Put this on."

Taylor tried to assuage him but he wasn't having it. "John I'm fine I just got a little crazy and ran out here."

John relieved her of the umbrella and hurriedly tugged the overly large garment over her head then placing the umbrella back over her. "Get in the car. I'm driving you back." Taylor really didn't want to walk in the rain anymore and even if she refused the lift she had no doubt in her mind that John would toss her over his shoulder and force her in the car.

"Okay." She climbed into the passenger seat quickly then John shut the door for her before jumping in the driver's seat.

John glanced over at the drenched girl in his passenger seat trying to figure out what could have made her lose it enough to go frolicking in the rain. "Are you okay? I never pegged you as the type to go running around in storms."

Taylor wiped the hair out of her face; her hands covered by the sleeves his hoodie. "My mother. She and I don't get along and this last conversation with her…it just ended they way it always does. With me storming away from her in a blind rage."

John nodded sympathetically and reached over to take one of her cloth covered hands in his. "Anything I can do?"

Taylor spied at him before a humorous grin covered her wet face. "You mean you have extra time between your career and tending to Kelly?"

John laughed locking eyes with Taylor. "Kelly's sweet but not exactly my type. I'm still on the market if you're interested." He sent that exaggerated wink her way again and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I have enough male drama in my life thanks." She swatted him lightly with her free hand as he pulled the car into the valet spot in front of the hotel. Taylor carefully got out of the car only to find John already there ready to walk her inside.

The doorman sent Taylor a knowing look but she did her best to ignore him. The air conditioning whooshed over the pair as they walked into the hotel instantly chilling Taylor more. "Come on," John pulled her to the elevator, "you need to get in some dry clothes." Taylor ignored the innuendo and simply climbed in the elevator resting her head against the wall. When the door chimed Taylor didn't even react. "Taylor?"

She groaned in protest at him gently tugging her forward. "Too tired." John sighed and picked up her up bridal style carrying her out into the hallway. Before he could ask what room Taylor gave him the answer. "1321." She then proceeded to tuck her face against his chest.

John tried his best to not let his feelings get the best of him but she was making it hard. He also knew Punk had kind of called dibs on her and getting involved with Taylor was a very bad idea. But as he looked down at the semi-slumbering brunette in his arms he found it hard to care. As he stopped outside her room, he fished out the room key from her back pocket. After kicking the door open with his foot he softly set her down on the bed he guessed was hers. After all, there was a kitty on it. Bella came over to inspect John and Taylor was woken up by the Bella using her stomach as her way to get to the newcomer. "I'm going to get changed." Taylor dragged her bag of clothes into the bathroom with her casting a look back at the man who had saved her today. _Who would of thought John Cena would actually be my knight in shining armor?_ John felt her eyes on him and when he looked up he smiled at her brightly.

* * *

><p>When Taylor had changed and thrown her sopping clothes in the sink she came out with his damp hoodie draped over her arm. "Here you go. Thanks for letting me use it. And thanks for today in general." John tossed the hoodie back on her bed after she handed in to him.<p>

"Keep it. Never know when might need it." Taylor went to argue but John had already made his way to her door. "I'm leaving before you can try and convince me to take it." Taylor followed him and wrapped him in a hug tightly before he could make his escape. As she drew back slightly to look at his face she was surprised when he gently kissed her for a moment or two. When he drew back she was shocked speechless. "Bye Taylor."

However when he wrenched the door open he found Punk standing there his hand raised in the air to knock. "John?" He seemed utterly confused and more than a touch angry.

Taylor knew she needed to do damage control. Things had just gotten good again between her and Punk. She squeezed past John and threw her arms around Punk's neck. "Hi." She whispered to him.

John cleared his throat and moved past the couple. "I'll see you later Punk. Bye Tay." She threw a casual wave at him over Punk's shoulder.

Punk drew away from Taylor. "What was that?" He jabbed a finger at John anger coloring his features.

"Nothing." Taylor lied. "He gave me ride back, he found me walking in the rain." Punk's focus immediately shifted to her.

"Are you okay? Why were you outside?"

"It's a really long story. I'll tell you later. Alright?" Punk nodded and hugged her to him tightly.

When he pulled away from her he was glad to see she was smiling softly at him. "Your dad is back from the hospital. Thought you might want to know." Taylor grinned happily at him and raced back inside her room to grab her room key and slip on her Vans.

"Thanks for telling me I had no idea." She raced past him but doubled back a few seconds later and pecked his lips. "Call me later." Punk watched her go smiling widely. _Call me crazy but I just might be falling for that girl._ He walked back to his hotel room but when he got there he saw John leaning against his door.

"Cena." Punk nodded in acknowledgement.

John nodded back. "Look don't get the wrong idea about me being there. I was just giving her a lift."

"She told me." Punk crossed his arms. "John, you're one of my best friends. You won't lie to me right?"

John felt his heart give a little tug as he answered his friend. "Right." Punk took a step closer to the fellow wrestler.

"Are you trying to go after Taylor?" John hesitated. He knew if he said yes Punk would hit the roof and if said no he'd be lying which would slowly eat from him the inside. But he couldn't tell him the truth, not now.

"No." Punk watched him for a few more moments and for a second John thought Punk could tell he was lying but then Punk gave him a smile.

"Alright I believe you." John let out a nervous laugh. "Mind getting off my door?" John pushed himself away from the door as if he'd been burned. Punk cocked an eyebrow at this but didn't comment.

"You want to get pizza later?" John asked. "Randy said something about craving pizza earlier and you know how he gets. Plus I think he really wants to gives us the play-by-play of his beat down on Rhodes."

Punk chuckled. "Yeah probably. Sure, just let me shower first." When Punk's door closed John sank against the wall. _I am so going to hell for this._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: I'm not sure whether all the events that are going to happen in this chapter happened on the show in the same week but I'm going to run with it anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

For the time being, Stephanie and Taylor had set their differences aside in order to take care of Triple H together. Although she'd never admit it, Taylor was grateful for her mother's help. Her dad was stubborn and cranky constantly insisting he was perfectly fine even though the doctors had told the two Levesques women to watch him carefully. And to be perfectly honest, Stephanie has been married to the man for 20 years; she knows a thing or two about making him do as he told despite all his grumbling. "Taylor, grab your father's pills please, he's due for another dose."

"I am fine. No pain." Triple H twisted his head in elaborate motions to prove his point but the hard grimace on his face made it very unconvincing.

"Hunter," Stephanie looked at her husband sternly, "shut up." Taylor shared a smile with her mom, something that hadn't happened in awhile, as she handed Stephanie the little orange bottle and gave her father a glass of water. Stephanie shook out the needed amount then dropped them in Triple H's hand.

"Steph, really I'm fine."

Stephanie stooped down and cradled his face in her hands. "Hunter, I love you. Despite everything that's going on, I really do. But honey, either take those yourself or I'll make you. Understand babe?"

Hunter looked into her smirking face for a second then knocked the pills back in one swallow. "What do you know, there still is some of the girl I married in you after all."

Taylor watched entranced as her father genuinely grinned at her mother who returned it wholeheartedly. _Wow. Who would have thunk it?_

Triple H stood up from the armchair and stretched his muscles even if he felt some pain when he did so. "I'm asking Kevin for a match tonight." Stephanie and Taylor wore identical expressions of shock. "I know he'll be at the arena and I might be hurting but I can still kick his ass."

Taylor recovered from her stupor first and went to stand in front of her father. "Are you insane? Why am I even asking that question of course you are. You are not, I repeat not, doing that tonight!"

"Last time I checked Tay, I was the parent."

Stephanie stood by her daughter. "I agree with Taylor on this Hunter. You can't go looking for a fight just because your ego is bruised. Nash isn't going anywhere. This can wait."

Hunter shook his head at the women in his life. "No it can't. I need to show him that this isn't going to make me hide and lick my wounds. I told Punk the same thing after Night of Champions; at least he was man saying he'd go for round two as well. If there's anything you can count on with him, it's his word. I want Nash to do the same thing. And it should be easy for him, he's not in pain like Punk was."

Taylor huffed angrily. "This is nothing like what happened between you and Punk! And I'm sorry but I'm not willing to let you go and get yourself hurt even worse because you're being pig-headed!"

"Taylor I've made my decision. This is my fight, stay out of it."

Stephanie backed up Taylor. "This concerns her Hunter. You're her father and watching you get hurt is difficult for her. What part of that concept is hard for you to grasp?"

Triple H ignored her question completely. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower. "I'm doing this. You can be in my corner if you want, but that's all." He shut the door on them and the conversation.

Taylor turned to her mom. "What are we going to do?" Stephanie ran a hand through her hair, the nervous habit Taylor inherited from her.

"We'll be in his corner. You know your father he isn't budging. Maybe Nash won't bite." Taylor gave her a look. "I know it's not likely but what else can I say?"

Taylor shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>"There's nothing I can do to talk you out of this?" Taylor asked her father one more time before he went out to the ring and called out Kevin Nash. Hunter simply shook his head at his daughter then cued the tech guy to start up his music. Stephanie and Taylor walked out a few steps behind Hunter as he made his way up to the ring annoyance already covering his features.<p>

"Last night Kevin Nash attacked Triple H and powerbombed him in the ring making him fold over himself causing a severe neck injury." Jerry gave the reader's digest version of last night's main event. "However, it's great to see Triple H up and about."

Stephanie and Taylor stayed outside the ring so Hunter could give his little monologue. "I know you're here. If the last 20 years have meant anything, get down here to this ring so I can kick your ass."

John Laurinaitis came out to his normal soundtrack of boos from the audience asking Hunter to stop embarrassing the company but that just fueled his anger. "You're the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and interim general manager of RAW and I'm the COO which means you still report to me." Taylor glanced up at her mom's face but it was impassive. "You're going to go find Kevin Nash and offer him a contract, the biggest contract you can so he can't refuse it, then bring him here to me." Hunter dropped his microphone in the middle of the ring and climbed out before storming back up the ramp.

Taylor sighed and pulled on her mother's arm so they could follow him. "And here we go again." They had to jog somewhat to catch up but got pushed aside not two seconds later cause apparently, Hunter wasn't quite down berating Laurinaitis yet.

Taylor placed her hands on the barrier behind her and leaned her weight on her hands while he father finished up his tirade. She heard a gasp to her left and turned her head to see what was up. What she saw was Kevin Nash coming at her dad, who was still facing the ring, with his sledgehammer in hand. Before she could react however, Stephanie launched herself between Nash and her husband and Kevin couldn't stop the hammer in time. He hit her straight in the stomach knocking her backward into Hunter before sliding to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Mom!" At the moment Taylor didn't care what had happened in the past all she could see was her mother lying on the floor clutching her stomach desperately trying to get air into her body. She pushed Kevin back enough for her to slip through and land at her mother's side. "Daddy get help!"

Hunter's gaze kept traveling from Stephanie on the floor to Kevin who seemed stunned at what had just transpired. "You hit her. You came at me and when she stepped between us you went ahead and hit her."

"I…I didn't want to hurt her Hunter." Kevin tried to explain but Hunter was beyond angry at this point.

"She's my wife!"

"You're divorcing her!"

"That's not the point! She's still my wife right now and I've been married to her and loved her for 20 god damn years!" He snatched the sledgehammer from Nash and swung it at Kevin's right knee bringing him to the ground howling in agony.

Laurinaitis was involved now. "Hunter, I understand you're angry but killing him is not a solution."

Hunter swung around to Laurinaitis now sledgehammer raised again. "How can you not show any concern for her?" He pointed at Stephanie who was being looked at by the medics with Taylor still at her side. "She's carrying your child is she not?"

Laurinaitis gaped trying to form an answer. "H-how do you know that?" Hunter took another menacing step towards the interim GM.

"Taylor overheard your conversation and she and I don't have secrets." He shoved the sledgehammer at Laurinaitis. "Get rid of him." He shoved him in the direction of Nash and ran to catch up with the medics who were transporting Stephanie to the back on a stretcher. "Will she be alright?"

"If we get her to a hospital quickly she should recover fully."

Even though he didn't really want to ask he felt he should. "What about the baby?"

The medic hesitated in answering automatically making it known the prognosis didn't look too promising. "I can't guarantee anything," he started slowly, "but I don't see how the baby could survive an injury of this magnitude."

Hunter looked at Taylor on his right who had her head bowed. "Are you okay baby?"

Taylor slowly raised her head blinking back the tears that had threatened to fall. "I know the baby was a result of cheating but it still deserved to live. And I think mom is going to be more crushed than she'll expect."

Hunter pulled his daughter into a hug. "I need you to be there for your mother. She's going to need support and we're going to help her through this okay?" He felt his daughter nod. "I'm going to go to the hospital. I'll call you when I know anything. See if Kelly minds taking you home."

Taylor nodded numbly again. "Okay. Hurry up." She lightly pushed his shoulder. Hunter quickly kissed her temple then ran out to the parking garage. Taylor took a few moments to compose herself then went off to find Kelly to ask for a ride later.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Kelly was more than happy to give Taylor a lift. Taylor hung out in the Divas locker room for a little bit but was currently on her way to catering to get a drink. She just needed to keep her mind busy. Her dad hadn't called yet with an update on her mother making her antsy. "Hey Taylor!"<p>

Taylor turned around and saw John making his way up to her. "Oh hi John. Can I help you with something?"

John sent her a wide grin. "Yeah actually you can. You might have heard about my tag-team match tonight with Ryder against "Awesome Truth."

Taylor smiled softly. "I think I vaguely recall hearing that." Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, didn't Miz and Truth attack Ryder to where he can't compete?"

"Yeah." John drew out. "I get to do a handicapped match now with me on the handicapped end. It's great." He took her hands in his. "I was wondering however, if you'd be in my corner tonight. Cheer me on."

Taylor wasn't really in the cheerleading mood but she asked for something to keep her mind busy and here it was served up on silver platter. "Sure." She plastered on a grin for his benefit.

He smiled brightly at her picking her up and spinning her around a few times. "Alright let's go." He pulled on her hand but she didn't move making the motion a bit more sluggish than John originally anticipated.

"Wait the match is now?"

"Yeah I'm up next."

Taylor let out a breath. "Can I least a drink first?" She slipped her hand out of his and selected a sweet tea from catering. After handing over the couple bucks she made her way back over to John and stuck out her hand. "Okay, now you can resume your pulling."

* * *

><p>John's music started to blare and he ventured out to the ramp with Taylor by his side, her hand intertwined with his. Miz and Truth were already in the ring so Taylor thankfully got to miss their very obnoxious song. John pulled Taylor into the ring with him against her wishes but the guy had a good 130 pounds on her so what he wanted he got. Miz was leering at her from his and Truth's corner making her feel somewhat uneasy. John noticed and pulled her close. "How bout a kiss for luck?" He whispered to her.<p>

Taylor smirked at him and kissed his cheek. _I've had one too many on air kisses already. _

"Can I get a kiss too sweetheart?" Miz started stalking toward her but received a sharp shove in his chest from Cena. "Ooh someone's touchy." Taylor ignored him and climbed out of the ring with John's assistance. The bell sounded and Miz and John started going at each other. After a few minutes Miz tagged out. Everytime Miz and Truth exchanged places Taylor cringed. John didn't get to have a respite during this and while she knew he was tough she wondered if he could outlast them both.

Truth was in the ring currently and at the disadvantage. John had him isolated against the corner away from Miz who found it quite infuriating. Taylor watched his face slowly grow more and more red. _He better not try anything. _Taylor slowly inched her way closer to where Miz was jumping around screaming for a tag careful to avoid catching the referee's eye. She wasn't part of a team and while team members ganging up on opponents was considered okay ringside people were getting sent away more often now for interfering. She got lucky at Vengeance and didn't want to press her luck too much this time around. But Taylor was up to her limit with these two bozos and she'd make sure they knew it too.

The referee had his back to Miz and Taylor and Miz took the opportunity to jump into the ring. He didn't get far however because Taylor hauled herself up on the edge of the ring and yanked him backward. Miz snapped his head to look at her. "Not this time, _sweetheart._" Taylor stressed his normal nickname for her.

Miz used his weight against her and it made her lose her balance but Taylor took hold of his arm tightly making him tumble down to the floor with her. Taylor grimaced at the pain she felt shoot up her back but felt it start to ebb away a few seconds later. She pushed herself up and saw Miz up on his feet already and right in front of her. He hoisted her to her feet and pulled her up against him. "You want to play _sweetheart_, fine we'll play."

Taylor heard the crowd go crazy. She figured John had pinned Truth but then she felt Miz's arms being wrenched away from her and saw Punk take a stance up in front of her. "Stay away from her!" He growled at Miz. Miz just shook his head.

"Like I told Orton, I'll mess her whenever I feel like it Punk." Punk smiled sarcastically at Miz.

"That's too bad Miz. Cause now I have to hurt you." Lightening quick, Punk took hold of Miz and ran his head into the steel pole. Taylor was shocked Miz and Truth hadn't won by default yet. She looked up at the ring to see Truth on the mat and John watching everything unfold. _Oh maybe he did pin Truth. _

Taylor turned back to see Punk ramming Miz's head into the pole again. "Punk!" She moved in front of him placing her hands on his chest. "Okay he's had enough, you've made your point."

"You touch her again and I'll end your career."

Miz laughed from his spot on the ground not seeming to notice the blood trail slowly trickling from the side of his head. "Maybe you should direct that to your buddy up there. Word has it that's all he thinks about lately."

Punk's anger faltered as he shifted his glance up to John. "Ignore him Punk." He heard Taylor advise him quietly but slight paranoia was starting to set in.

"Funny isn't it? You and Cena being in love with the same girl." Taylor was pushing at his shoulders to get Punk to turn around.

"Come on, let's go." He finally gave in to her wishes and started back up the ramp. Taylor quickly shot a look at John. 'Are you okay?' she mouthed to him which he nodded his head in return. Taylor ran to catch up to Punk.

He felt her loop her arm in his and stopped halfway up the ramp. "Is Miz right? Did something happen I don't know about?"

Taylor didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt him but she didn't want to lie either. "He kissed me." She admitted shyly. "I didn't see it coming and I haven't asked him why he did it."

Punk's anger returned ten times over. "This happen when he was at your room that day?" Taylor nodded not being able to meet his eyes. "You kept this from me? You told me it was nothing."

"I didn't want to screw things up. We had just gotten good again." Taylor realized suddenly they were still in an arena full of people staring at them and a camera pointed in their direction. "We should get backstage to finish this."

Punk took in the camera and all the people. "They've witnessed this much. Might as well finish it."

Taylor felt tears well up in her eyes for the second time that day. "I don't want to break up your friendship." She whispered. "But know that I choose you. I'll always choose you." Punk felt his anger dissolve at those words. He still really wanted to rearrange his friend's face but at the same time couldn't blame Cena for seeing the same beautiful person he sees. "Are you mad at me now?"

Punk felt himself relax. "No. I'm not." He kissed her right there in front of everyone again. It seemed to be his thing. The crowd was roaring their approval.

John watched all this transpire and felt himself getting angry now. He knew he probably didn't have much right but damn it he liked Taylor too and he wasn't going to be cheated out of his chance just because Punk met her first. He gestured for a microphone. "Sorry to break up your little romantic movie scene here but Punk I want to say something to you." Punk and Taylor pulled away and turned to look at the WWE Superstar. "I'm not giving up on her and I. I'm sorry man, you know I love you like a brother, but I can't abide by dibs when it comes to this."

A tech guy offered Punk a microphone as well which he took while still keeping an arm around Taylor. "John, she said she chooses me. This isn't a contest."

John sarcastically grinned at the pair. "We'll see about that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: Okay so for the life of me I can't remember a damn thing that happened in last week's RAW except that there were Muppets involved and Punk getting his match. Therefore, I'm just going to skip over that and incorporate this week's RAW in this chapter. Yes some events will happen at different times in the story but that's just how it worked out. Hope everyone's okay with that. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Taylor sat in her mother's hospital room flipping through a Nylon magazine. Stephanie had turned on this week's RAW and John Cena was opening the show to announce whom he had decided on to be his partner against The Miz and R-Truth at Survivor Series 2011. Taylor didn't bother to glance up from the article she was reading because she was genuinely wasn't all that interested. "I'm sick of you guys thinking you run this program. And I certainly, I'm not going to do this out of friendship." That caught Taylor's interest however. "But if I'm going to defeat the Miz and R-Truth, well, my partner is going to have to be someone who's going to bring it."

Stephanie scoffed obviously realizing something Taylor hadn't picked up on. "He's got to be kidding. The two of them would kill each other rather than defeat anyone."

"Who?" Taylor didn't like being left out of the loop but her mother didn't seem to hear her and just continued to watch the show. The crowd started chanting something that sounded suspiciously like 'Rocky' but Hunter had told Taylor all about the Cena/Rock rivalry making Taylor think she heard wrong. That wasn't hard to do when watching the show on TV instead of being there listening to the chants being shouted in your ear.

"I'm going to send this invite out. I don't know if he's going to accept or not. You called on the thunder now you got it. At Survivor Series, I choose my partner to be…the Rock!"

Taylor felt her eyebrow rise in befuddlement while Stephanie rested her head in her left hand and hmphed. "I'd like to say I didn't see that coming but the bring it comment kind of let the cat out of the bag. It's rather stupid though."

Taylor looked at her mother. "But isn't the Rock pretty good? I mean I know he's been out of the ring for 7 years but he was going to be at Wrestlemania anyway so that shouldn't be a problem."

Stephanie smiled at her daughter. "It's not a matter of skill or anything like that honey. I know your dad told you about their little feud. I'm just not sure they can put aside their personal feelings and get the job done."

"I haven't seen a rivalry quite like it since the big Bret and Shawn thing years ago." Hunter came into the room with a bag of Pei Wei for Taylor. "Here you go baby, you haven't eaten all day and you're thin enough as it is." He handed her a McAlister's tea though.

"Aww you went McAlister's just to get me a sweet tea?" Hunter smiled at Taylor before nodding to confirm it. "I know that stuff is like crack to you and since the two places were right by each other I figured I'd use a few minutes of the day to get you that."

Taylor took her meal over to the small table that sat in the corner of the room. "And that's why I love you." Before she could take a bite though her dad tossed her iPod to her, earbuds and all.

"Listen to some music. I need to talk to your mom." Taylor opened her magazine again while fastening the headphones securely into place.

"You could of just asked me to leave you know."

Hunter gestured to her food. "Just eat already." Taylor made a face at him but pressed the play button anyway and started eating her honey-seared chicken. Hunter, now sure Taylor wouldn't hear the conversation, turned to his wife. "How are you doing?"

Stephanie sighed and subconsciously placed a hand on her flat stomach. "I'm doing okay. It's weird to think just a week ago I was pregnant and now…I'm not."

Hunter took her hand in his and placed a small kiss on her palm. "Everything is going to be okay, Steph. Taylor and I are going to take care of you alright? You don't need to worry about a thing." He noticed Stephanie's eyes fill up with tears. "What's wrong?"

Stephanie took a deep breath before raising her eyes to look into his. "It's just…I'm so ashamed. Because I feel…relieved." Hunter felt a twinge of confusion and it must have shown on his face. "I mean, I wasn't praying for this baby's tragic end or anything but I feel like now there's one less obstacle between me and my family." Stephanie looked over at her daughter oblivious to the intimate conversation taking place. "I finally have a good relationship with Taylor again. Something I've wanted for two years." Stephanie took hold of Hunter's other hand. "And I'm hoping that you and I can get back to a good place. Even after the divorce is finalized. Not only will it be good for us but it'll be easier on Taylor too."

Hunter looked at the woman who he's loved for almost half his life and could see the girl he fell for those 20 years ago. He remembered their first kiss and the first time he stuttered out 'I love you' to her. And most importantly, he remembered how happy he was when she told him she was pregnant. He then shifted his gaze to his teenage daughter who he loved more than life itself. She was starting to look like Stephanie more and more everyday. She had her spirit, her strength and his personality all the way through. She was the epitome of his and Stephanie's love. Gazing back up at Stephanie he raised up and kissed her softly. "Forget the divorce for now. Let's just see how things go."

* * *

><p>Stephanie got to come home the following day and Taylor offered to stay home with her. She desperately wanted to get back the arena and see Punk but she knew her mother needed her right now. They watched movies all day surprised at how easy it was to fall back into the relationship they used to have. When Hunter got home he tossed a small collection of papers held together with a clip in Taylor's lap. "What's this?"<p>

Hunter picked up Stephanie's legs so he could sit on the couch before draping them over his own. "It's your storyline. Creative finally finished it."

Taylor gave a small squeal of delight and hastily removed the clip so she could flip through it easier. However when she started to read the dialogue her happiness faded. "What is this?" Hunter scrunched his eyebrows not understanding his daughter's sudden change of attitude. "Why on Earth am I in a romantic love triangle with Punk and John?"

Hunter seemed to have a response already prepared. "Because you are. Both men have expressed their affections for you on air, it only seemed natural."

Taylor set the papers on the coffee table in front of her. "Daddy, my love life is not a storyline. I don't want this to play out like a movie for everyone to watch and pick a team like freaking Twilight."

Hunter sighed. "Honey I understand where you're coming from but the WWE universe is already tweeting about this anyway."

Taylor felt her anger bubbling to the surface. "Honestly I could care less about the Twitter traffic on this. I pick Punk end of story."

"I'm not so sure you should settle on him just yet." Hunter sat up a little straighter. "John is a really nice guy. He'd be a good match for you…perhaps you should consider him."

Taylor started pacing in frustration. "I know he's a nice guy Daddy, he's my friend. But the key word in that sentence was friend. And where do you get off putting down Punk?"

"I just think there's someone better."

Taylor threw her mother a look for help. "Mom!"

Stephanie felt it was time to weigh in on the matter and removed her legs from Hunter's so she could sit up properly. "She's got a point Hunter. Punk is the next generation of you. 20 years ago you were Punk and I was Taylor."

"I was not like he is."

Stephanie laughed. "Are you kidding me? Stubborn, confident, say whatever you feel, fluent in sarcasm. It's uncanny quite frankly."

Hunter drew in a deep breath. "Regardless of that, she's doing this storyline. If nothing else it will help her decide which road she wants to take."

Taylor rolled her eyes. _He obviously missed the 'I choose Punk' part. _"I'm not doing this. And you can't do it without me."

She made her way to the staircase but her father stopped her. "Taylor I'm not trying to play the dad card here but yes you will. It's more than just a storyline Tay. This puts your reputation in the company at stake. If you flake on this it's going to hurt you in the long-run."

"So I'm just expected to play along despite how I feel about it?"

"Yes you are." Taylor let out a huff of disbelief before trudging up the stairs muttering obscenities the whole way.

Stephanie brushed her hair away from her face. "Well that was nicely handled."

* * *

><p>The next day Taylor went to work with her dad but she wasn't exactly on speaking terms with him. She answered in the shortest way feasible when his question required an answer but that was as much as he got. Taylor hopped out the car before he even shut the engine off and went in search of one John Cena. She found him in the weight room and wasted no time in confronting him. "Did you have anything to do with this?" She waved her storyline script a few inches from his face.<p>

John replaced the weight he'd been bench pressing and sat up to gently take hold of the papers. "Is this your storyline?"

"Don't play dumb you're in it therefore I know you have a copy. And so does Punk. That conversation is going to loads of fun." Taylor snatched the papers back and tilted his face to look up at hers. "Please just tell me this is some freaky ass cosmic prank. I really need to hear those words."

John wiped his face with a towel. "Then I should probably remain silent."

Taylor let out a noise of anger. "What in the hell were you thinking? You actually proposed this idea?"

"More like planted it in your dad's head." Taylor ran a hand through her hair trying to refrain from smacking the man before her. Repeatedly. "Look I told you I wasn't giving up. I told your dad my idea a few days. I guess he ran with it and Creative came up with this. Personally I think it's good."

"Well of course you do." Taylor deadpanned. "This is just perfect for you. However it sucks royally for me."

John stood up and towered over Taylor. "Why is that exactly? What is so horrible about this?"

Taylor this time did smack him. "Have you read through this garbage? You realize you're in a match with Punk this coming Monday and the 'prize' so to speak is me?" John nodded at her. "That's barbaric. We live in civilized times. You are not a caveman whose goal is to hit me upside the head with a club and drag me to your cave. That's not how this works."

John laughed. "Apparently it is."

Taylor shrieked in anger once more before storming off. "You're impossible you know that?"

When she got back out in the hallway she immediately bumped into Punk who looked far less happy than he did the last times he saw him. "Hi baby."

"Don't. What is this?" He held up the script. "Are they serious?" Taylor bit her lip worriedly.

"Afraid so. But I'm not doing this. I don't care that my dad says my reputation will be tarnished." She proceeded to rip up the papers in her hands. "This…you and me, it's more important."

Punk grinned at her. "You never cease to amaze me you know that?" He kissed her chastely. "They're not going to give up on this that easily however. Storylines are very important to them."

Taylor shrugged. "I'm past the point of caring. But enough of that, congrats on you getting your title match." She threw her arms around his neck to hug him tightly.

"Johnny boy never said he had to do it 'willingly.' This could be it, Tink, I could get the championship back. As long as there's not another attack or that announcer of his getting in the way."

Taylor smirked at Punk. "Don't worry about him. If Del Rio gets somebody out there then so do you. I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>At Taylor's insistence, the scheduled match between Punk and Cena was cancelled. The company was finding it difficult to put her storyline into play when two of three people were quite adamant about not participating. Hunter had lectured Taylor for 20 minutes about her decision but she didn't listen to a word he said. Currently, Taylor was walking around trying to find Randy. She hadn't seen him in awhile and thought she needed to change that. As if God heard her, Randy appeared through the backdoor which happened to be right in front of her. "Randy!"<p>

The Viper saw the Levesque heir and beamed at her. "Taylor!" He dropped his gear bag and scooped her up off the ground in a big hug. "Where have you been loca?" He set her back on her feet and thy started to walk around aimlessly.

"Well you know the whole thing with my mom. I've been taking care of her mostly as of late."

Randy nodded in acknowledgement. "Is she doing better?"

"Much." She linked her arm through his and leant her head against his shoulder. Randy knew about the storyline but wasn't sure he should bring it up. It was a sore subject with Punk and he figured Taylor felt the same way.

"So I heard about your storyline." Taylor's mood instantly soured. "I have no idea what's gotten into Cena. I think he's just been temporarily blinded by jealously. He'll come to his senses."

Taylor didn't seem quite as optimistic. "It's ridiculous. It's not a secret that Punk and I have something. I had to jump through hoops just to get that horrific prize match cancelled."

"Prize match?"

Taylor looked up into Randy's eyes. "Oh yeah they scheduled Cena and Punk against each other and the winner claimed the prize aka me. I was oh so thrilled when I read that."

Randy tsked. "I'd say that's warranted baby girl."

Taylor was beginning to get hysterical. "And that last thing I wanted to do when I came here was to break up a friendship but that's exactly what I did. And this storyline only publicizes the whole thing making it worse. I remember how it was the first few days I knew you guys. It's so far from that now who knows if it's even salvageable."

Randy stopped walking and took hold of Taylor's arms gently. "Taylor relax. You didn't do anything. This is all on Punk and Cena. And honestly, the only thing they're guilty of was falling for you, something that if I didn't have this wedding ring on my finger I would've done too. Things are going to be okay."

Taylor willed herself to calm down but she wasn't having much success. "I already gave my heart to him." She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing's going to change that." Randy smiled softly and was about to answer but shouting came from around the corner. Both of them raced forward to see what the commotion was. Del Rio was attacking Punk and Laurinaitis wasn't doing a damn thing about it. Taylor's hysteria had made her emotions go all whack and the hysteria quickly turned to anger. Randy contemplated holding her back but decided he'd pass on that storm. Taylor stormed up to Laurinaitis. "Hey!" She shouted at the two struggling men but it didn't do anything. She turned to the man to her left. "Can you do anything other than stand there? God why do I even bother you can't do anything."

She bypassed him and walked closer to the squabble. "Hey!" She tried again. Del Rio noticed her and replied to her by pushing her in the stomach. She stumbled back a few steps but that was the final straw. "Oh that is it!" She slipped off a high heel and made her way back up to the fight. She brought the heel down on Del Rio's back instantly making him release Punk and roll away from her. "Have you lost your God damn mind?" She shrieked at his curled up form. Taylor then smacked his face with the underside of the shoe a nice resounding smack echoing around the hallway.

Laurinaitis ran in front of her to prevent anymore damage to the WWE Champion. "Taylor this is completely unacceptable!"

"Would you shut up? I don't work for you so I don't care what you deem acceptable or not."

Laurinaitis drew himself up to his full height but Taylor didn't even bat an eye. "Watch it little girl. This is my world now. I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and—"

"Interim GM of RAW yeah I know." Taylor sent a glare back at Del Rio who had a nice bright red spot starting to glow on his cheek. "Hey Mr. GM, why don't you muzzle your dog." She nodded in Del Rio's direction before spinning around her hair smacking Laurinaitis in the face and started to walk away. Randy must of helped Punk up during her little display because he was up and leaning against the wall waiting for her with Randy.

"You're quite the little firecracker you know that?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: So I have this idea and I'm not too sure whether I like it 100% or not but I'm going to roll with it anyway. See what I get in feedback. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

John Laurinaitis sat in his office thinking over what had happened on last night's RAW. What Taylor pulled was completely unacceptable. Alberto Del Rio had every right, at least in John's mind, to do what he did. He also stopped the attack on David Otunga who was giving John some legal issues to think about it. The company was lucky to have a Harvard graduate on their roster. On top of everything else, Taylor was being difficult with her storyline. She asked for one and she got it, what was the problem? Some puppy love crush she's got? _How can I turn this around? Not only do I have Superstars going at each other just like under Hunter's management, now his daughter is getting violent and creating obstacles as well. _That's when the lightbulb hit. _Hunter. _ Her father was the key to getting Taylor to do exactly as he asked. If he threatened to put her father's career on the line she jumped to do his bidding. Feeling he'd solved one of his main problems he went out to find the object of his frustration and put her in her place.

He found Ms. Know-It-All in a lounge area fiddling around on her phone. In his hands he held another copy of her storyline and threw it at her, not caring when it nearly hit her face. "What the hell is your problem?" Taylor snatched the papers off her lap to see they were her storyline. "This is your big plan? Give me another script. Wow you're more dense than I thought." Taylor carelessly tossed the script on the table in front of her.

Laurinaitis just smiled that creepy smile of his and calmly picked it back up and flung it at her again. "Oh no, I'm just giving you this because you're going to need it when we record the storyline."

Taylor angered now by his actions stood up and shoved him rather hard backward away from her. "What part of no do you don't understand? I've met bread smarter than you. I'm not doing this shit."

Laurinaitis smoothed out his suit. "Oh but I think you will. Otherwise Daddy might find himself out of a job. Or at least out of RAW."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you talking about?" Glad he had her attention Laurinaitis happily continued.

"Here's how it's going to go. You're going to do the storyline and anything else I tell you to because I hold the power to your and your father's presence on this show. And while I would love to send you packing right now, taking a swing at your father is like killing two birds with one stone. Maybe I'll get lucky and the guilt will make you leave of your own accord."

Taylor would call it a bluff but she knew he was right. I mean if he has the power to resign Kevin Nash then he also has the power to fire people. She knew her dad wanted her to do the storyline anyway too. Even though she really didn't want to do this, the Devil had taken human form in front of her. She ripped the script from his hands. "Fine. I'll do your damn storyline. But I'm not going to be your little lapdog. Unlike some people, I have better things to do than kiss up to your sorry ass you son of a bitch."

Laurinaitis let out a laugh as she tried to leave the room. He took hold of her arm before she got to far however. "And what makes you think I'll rescind my threat huh?"

Taylor wrenched her arm from his grip utterly disgusted by his touch. "Thank you I now have to go scrub at my arm until it's raw. As for the answer to your question, you'll rescind it. Because you've obviously forgotten who I am and what family I come from. Don't think I won't ruin you."

John tried to hide his nervousness at her words as she strutted out into the hall. _She can't do anything. She's nobody around here._ However, he was wrong. Like usual.

* * *

><p>Taylor fumed as she walked into the building after paying the cab the following day to record her storyline. Normally they'd just wait until show night but Laurinaitis demanded it get pre-recorded. <em>Then I can't come up with a way to sabotage his little scheme.<em> Hunter was delighted when Taylor told him she was going to do the storyline after all. He was so excited he offered to help her with her lines. She flatly refused to that. She didn't need her dad telling her things that a man supposedly falling for her would. She was already going to need therapy later on in life. As Taylor entered the area the company had set up for the recording, Taylor's heart dropped when she saw Punk leaning against the wall waiting for her. She could also see John a little further back all smiles and laughs. Once Punk set eyes on her, he pushed off the wall and headed straight for her. "Tink, explain this to me please. I'm still trying to process why I'm here to record this." He had his script in his hands.

Taylor thought about lying, but she couldn't come up with anything. She just kept hearing Laurinaitis threatening her father. "Because I have to do this."

Punk looked confused. "What? No you don't. You don't have to do anything." When she still wouldn't look at him he knew something was up. "What's wrong with you? I get the feeling you didn't make this decision on your own."

Taylor loved and hated how well he had come to know her. "Because I didn't." She looked into his eyes seeing the small flare of anger in them building. "I don't want to be here. I don't want to be portrayed as some…indecisive slut who wants to see just how many Superstars she can manipulate. But if I don't…I just, I have to."

Punk could tell she was struggling with this. He didn't quite understand why she wasn't just coming out and saying point blank who had forced her to do this. "Taylor, just tell me what's going on."

Taylor opened her mouth to answer him but Laurinaitis suddenly appeared and took hold her arm again. "Oh good our little star is here. Let's get her in position shall we?" He started to forcefully pull her but that didn't last long.

Punk pried Laurinaitis hand off of her and got in front of Taylor. "Don't you dare touch her like that again. On second thought, don't lay a hand on her at all. I have no problem ramming your head into a steel pole too. I'm sure Miz will tell you it's not too pleasant."

But Laurinaitis was high on confidence and didn't seem too fazed. "Punk you work for me. I'd watch the threats if I were you." Taylor could feel the rage coming off of Punk knowing he was a second away from saying 'Contract be damned' and letting out all his frustration on Laurinaitis. As much as Taylor would enjoy that and make sure to record it and upload it to YouTube later, she couldn't let him ruin his career like that. He had too much potential to waste it on John Laurinaitis' miserable existence.

Taylor silently pulled Punk toward the cameras with her. Luckily he wasn't fighting her otherwise she'd still be trying just to make him move. The 'director' of this thing saw her and immediately sent over a team to perfect her for camera. 10 minutes later, she was decked out in a pair of too tight skinny jeans, a long-sleeved black top that exposed her midriff, and her hair styled into an intricate low ponytail. "Alright let's get this thing started." Punk came to stand in front of her and drew her into his body just like instructed. "Just talk about anything that way it looks natural when we air this."

Punk knew the audio wouldn't come into play for a few seconds so he tried to comfort Taylor who he could read like a book by now. She looked ready to bolt any second. "It's going to be fine okay." He saw the red dot appear out of the corner of his eye so he plastered on his signature smirk while talking. "It's just pretend." He saw Taylor flash him a 100-watt smile to make it look like they were happy. Picking his line out of his memory he began the insanity. "I'll see you ringside alright darling? Make sure you talk me up on commentary."

Taylor laughed nervously and bit her lip. "Right, I'll work that in between making sure I don't screw up."

"Don't worry, nothing you say is going to top Michael Cole. We all know he puts his foot in mouth every 5 minutes. You'll be just fine." Punk stressed his last sentence to convey he wasn't just reciting a line someone wrote for him. "I've got to go get ready. Relax, babe." He kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away and walking out of the frame with a small smile.

Taylor faked watching him walk away from her with a semi-dreamy expression. Then a hand entered the shot to tap Taylor on the shoulder. She spun around with a grin breaking out on her face. _Fake grin that is. _"Hey there beautiful." The cameraman turned to include of all John's body in the frame.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Cena." _God who writes this stuff?_ Taylor could see the smugness in John's eyes. She really wanted to know where the sweet, goofy guy she used to know went. She actually could've genuinely liked him.

John smiled widely at her. "Guess I'll have to try a little harder then won't I?" He leaned in for a kiss but Taylor turned her head. _I am thankful for that however. _

"You have to earn that, John." She giggled silently screaming. "I don't hand those out for free, I'm a good girl." Taylor heard her southern accent twang a little more than usual but the director seemed to be eating it up.

"How do I earn one then Miss?" Taylor resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _They expect people to find this real?_

Taylor placed her hands on her hips and gave John the once over. "Tell you what, use those muscles of yours to win your match tonight and I'll lay one on you right in the ring." She then sashayed her way to the edge of the frame before turning her head over her shoulder. "Good luck, John." And with that she flounced out of the shot and over to where Punk had been watching.

John however had one last line to deliver. He pretended to watch her walk down the hall then let out a low whistle. "Damn." After than the camera stopped rolling and Laurinaitis looked like Christmas had come early.

He walked over to where Taylor was wrapped up in Punk's arms. "You did a lovely job. You're quite the little actress."

Taylor glared at him. "Yes, resisting the urge to vomit was rather impressive." She stepped out of Punk's arms. "If you'll excuse me though my acting skills are starting to falter." She marched off into the women's restroom leaving Laurinaitis with Punk.

Punk chuckled at the interim GM. "What's so amusing Punk?"

The WWE Superstar just smirked at him. "I just think it's funny how you think you're going to break her. I'll admit it was clever to have this done early 'cause you knew if you gave her enough time she'd ruin your little plan. But I wouldn't anticipate having the advantage again. She's already devising a plan to knock you down to size. And I just hope I'm there when she does." He saw her emerge from the restroom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lady to tend to."

Punk brushed past his boss to get to Taylor. "You ready to go?" Taylor had come up with a brilliant idea to end this storyline before it had even begun and she couldn't wait to put it in action.

"Yeah. I'm ready." She took his hand and let him lead her out to his car.

* * *

><p>That Monday night Taylor was itching to get to the ring. Kelly and Randy had agreed to help her with her little scheme. Stephanie could see the wheels in her daughter's head turning. Hunter noticed something was going on too but he chalked it up to nerves. Stephanie knew better. "Has anyone seen my other shoe?" Hunter held one half of the pair in his hand while searching for the other one.<p>

Taylor spied it wedged under the couch and hurriedly retrieved it. "Think fast!" She hurled the shoe in her father's direction. He caught the shoe but it left a little bit of a sting in his hand.

"Daddy, put your shoes on. You can do jazz hands later. " He sent her a look but Taylor didn't notice.

Stephanie watched this exchange while she finished up her tea in the kitchen. "Calm down, Tay. We're about to leave." Hunter slipped on his shoes only to have Taylor nudging him in the direction of the garage.

"Alright, alright Tay I get it. Time to go. Come on Steph, otherwise our daughter's head is going to explode."

"Hey!" When they reached the arena, Taylor launched herself out of the Cadillac. "See you later, the love yous are implied!" Stephanie laughed as she calmly climbed out of the passenger seat and closed both her door and the door Taylor forgot about in her haste.

"What is going through that child's head?" Hunter mused as collected his bag from the trunk.

Stephanie had an idea. "Think about it Hunter. Her storyline airs. Her storyline that she hates. I highly doubt she's going down without a fight."

Hunter popped his head up from rummaging around in the trunk. "What does that mean? You think she's trying to sabotage her own storyline?"

Stephanie smirked at her husband. "I think she's going to get even." Oh how right Stephanie was. Taylor bustled through the halls looking for Kelly and/or Randy.

She caught sight of a flash of bright blonde hair. She caught up to her friend. "Hey Kelly."

The Diva smiled at Taylor. "Hey. So you sure you want to do this? I mean the plan is to show this right after they air the scene."

Taylor smirked evilly. "That's what makes it so perfect. It further solidifies the fact that whole thing is staged and I get to see Laurinaitis try and put everything right."

Kelly grinned. "I love this side of you!"

"What my bitchy side?"

"Yes! But it's cutely bitchy so it works."

Taylor looked at her friend completely bewildered. "What on Earth is cutely bitchy?"

Kelly waved the question off. "Never mind. Where's Randy? We kind of need him to instigate, or hopefully instigate, this whole thing."

"Look behind you."

Taylor saw The Viper and caught him in a hug. "You ready to do this?" He nodded and took her hand. Taylor turned to Kelly. "Remember, you just get John and the camera there when it should be and the rest will just happen naturally." Kelly mock saluted Taylor before going off in search of John.

Randy pulled her off down the corridor. "Come on, we know where she's going to lead him." Taylor jogged to keep up with Randy's footsteps grinning the whole way.

"Kelly, what are you doing? Why are we over here?" John complained the whole walk and Kelly was fighting the urge to put his ass on the floor like she did not too long ago.

"I told you. You need to see something." Taylor heard Kelly and started off her little plan. Kelly pushed John toward the slightly ajar door ahead of him before taking off to go get a cameraman.

"Tay, I've told you I can't do this. He's one of my best friends. And I just don't need this burden right now." John was glued already.

"Okay come on Mr. Legend Killer man up. I just need you to get him off my back, get this storyline revoked. I can't deal with this anymore. He's completely different and I refuse to be a part of this." John was torn between being hurt and getting angry. _She just needs to do as she told damn it!_ _And she was told to pick me!_

"What am I even suppose to say? John stop being such a crazy person and get some medication?"

"Yes! That'd be darling if you said that." John heard Randy sigh. He was glad to see that his best friend wasn't turning on him.

"I just don't know, Tay."

"If you don't help me I'll do it anyway. And it'll be a whole lot messier my way."

"Fine. I'll work on it." John heard Randy approaching the door so he rapidly hid around the corner. Once he saw Randy round the corner he entered the room to have a 'heart-to-heart' with Taylor.

"Well hello there gorgeous." Taylor's face twisted into a sneer. _Wow she really does hate me huh?_

Taylor rolled her eyes at him. "God what do you want? You've already got the storyline, what's next? A statue erected in your honor?"

John laughed hollowly. "Have you completely lost it?" Taylor looked at him unsure of what he meant. "Don't look so confused Taylor I heard your little talk with Randy. Which by the way you should be ashamed at the way you're using him. He doesn't want any part of this so just let him be."

"Randy wants to help." Taylor argued back. "And I'm not going to let you and Laurinaitis trample all over me because you have control issues."

John sighed. "Taylor, I don't want you to hate me. But if you would just do as your told and say what's on the damn page handed to you every week things would be a lot easier for us."

"I am not going to be told what to say and how to act. This is beyond a storyline now. You actually want me to be the girl in this ridiculous thing."

"Just do what you're told! And you were told to play along and pick me not him!"

"What is this Twilight? Sorry to break it to you, but you're no Edward Cullen honey. Not meaning that's a bad a thing but you get my point."

"Why can't you just do as I say?"

"Because you don't own me! But you and Laurinaitis sure act like you. Or better he does and you just reap the benefits." Taylor felt a little bad about how all this was playing out but after all this Laurinaitis wouldn't have a choice but to pull the storyline. And the board wasn't going to like that too much considering this was suppose to be the next big scandal throughout the WWE universe. "You're pathetic." Taylor quickly ran out of the room not wanting to see the pain that was no doubt crossing his face. She met Kelly who was showing the cameraman off. "Did he get it?"

"He got it alright. This sure as hell is going to make that little movie scene of Laurinaitis look like a ploy of his."

Taylor blew her hair of her face. "Good. That's what I'm aiming for."

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Punk was scheduled in a match against Alberto Del Rio and Taylor was suppose to join commentary during it and stay for John Cena's fight afterward. <em>Well things are going to be a little different.<em> "Ladies and gentleman welcome back to Monday Night Raw." Jerry the King Lawler started up. "CM Punk is about to go one on one with the WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio but before we get to that let me welcome Hunter's beautiful daughter Taylor who will be joining as at ringside for the rest of the night."

"Thank you Jerry. I appreciate that warm welcome. I'm finding this whole thing very fun."

"Taylor I have to ask," Michael Cole directed to her while Alberto had his ring announcer do his little spiel, "what was the motivation behind last week's attack on Alberto Del Rio?"

Taylor knew this was coming up. "Well to be honest, all I thought when I saw him attacking Punk was that he needed to stop being so cowardly and leave it all in the ring like the rest of the wrestlers."

"But Punk coerced Rio into a title match at Survivor Series. You don't think Del Rio deserved a little payback especially after Punk wouldn't cancel the match?"

Taylor laughed. "Cole, you're as bad as Booker T with all your flip flopping." Cole went to interrupt but Taylor cut him off. "No, no let me finish. I remember you saying on Smackdown recently when Sheamus attacked Christian and Wade Barrett backstage he needed to be a professional and quit that. Well Del Rio did the same thing and you find it acceptable. And that's just one example."

Jerry was laughing at Cole's inability to form words. "She's got a point there."

"But back to your question," Taylor continued, "No I don't. All Punk had to do was get a yes, by what means was not established. And I wasn't going to attack Del Rio originally. However, when he pushed me that was the last straw and that's when he learned my shoe is also a weapon."

Punk had made it down to the ring as well and he sent a wink her way. "Well let's get this match underway." Jerry announced so the bell rung and it began. Taylor let Jerry and Cole handle most of the wrestling lingo and all that. She answered their questions and commented on both wrestlers but she didn't try to give a play by play to anyone by any means. She really didn't want to screw up. In the end, Punk won and Taylor stood up while clapping for him, which he ate up.

"Now Taylor," she sat back down cause her job wasn't over yet, "what's this I hear about you being involved with Punk? And Cena?"

"Well…"Taylor trailed off just like she was scripted to do cuing the playing of the scene they recorded earlier.

Once the clipped faded Cole whistled. "Wow, well seems there's extra motivation for Cena tonight—" Taylor once again cut off Cole.

"Oh movie time isn't over yet, Michael. Stay tuned." Kelly backstage then cued their makeshift movie but it was clear that this was the reality version of the situation, not the poppy, gumdrop version of Laurinaitis'.

"_Why can't you just do as I say?"_

"_Because you don't own me!" _ Taylor sat very satisfied in her chair while Laurinaitis who had meandered out kept alternating between being overly red in the face and looking sickly pale. _"You're pathetic."_

Once the clip ended Jerry turned to look at the young woman next to him. "Taylor care to explain what that was?"

"Oh that was the truth. It's a new thing I'm trying. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking there's trouble in paradise."

"Precisely." The show ended with John thankfully not winning his match. Granted it was by illegal moves by Awesome Truth but what else is new. It just freed Taylor from the awkwardness of not doing as her scripted self said she would.

She walked backstage and was immediately lifted in the air by Punk. "You are fucking brilliant!" The victory was short-lived however because Laurinaitis showed up with Alberto by his side.

"What have you done?" He roared at Taylor. "I can't use the storyline now! It looks like a complete set-up by me!"

Taylor adopted a faux concerned expression. "Does it? Gosh darn it what will we do now?"

John, Kelly, and Randy had entered the room now but Laurinaitis was too busy forming his rebuttal to notice. "I'll tell you what's going to happen. Alberto wants a rematch before Survivor Series."

"I prefer you downtrodden going into our match Punk."

"Well of course what helps you sleep better oh dear champion."

"Glad you feel that way Punk." Laurinaitis had a weird look in his eye that no one really felt very comfortable with. "Because I'm going to book that match, but it'll be a tag team match. You and Randy Orton," Punk and Randy shared a look, "against John Cena and Alberto Del Rio."

Kelly huffed. "Are you serious? There's no way that's going to work."

John however stunned everyone when he went to shake Del Rio's hand. "That's where you're wrong Kelly. I've been humiliated tonight and I'm just a touch bitter about it."

Punk clapped his hands. "Okay tag team match next week. Got it. Let's go." He went to pull Taylor out but Laurinaitis wasn't done yet.

"Hold on a second Punk, I'm not done." Taylor got a very bad feeling in her stomach. "It'll be a six-man mixed tag team match." Punk narrowed his eyes at the interim GM trying to figure out his game but he was busy glaring at Taylor fiercely. "I hope you can back up your talk, because you're going to be in this match with Randy and Punk."

Punk stepped up in Laurinaitis' face while Kelly threw an arm around Taylor's shoulders. "Like hell she is."

But his comment was ignored. "And Natalya with Cena and Del Rio." With that he exited leaving everyone in stunned silence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

Chapter 18

Taylor sat in her room with Bella going over what happened last night. Punk tried to do all he could to get her out of this match but to no avail. Taylor told him she'd be just fine but he didn't seem to believe her. She hadn't told her parents because she knew her mother would freak. She could hear it now, 'My baby is not going to be in wrestling match if I have anything to say about it.' Taylor heard the front door open and close knowing that was her father bringing home dinner. "Well time to face the music babe," Taylor scratched Bella's ears, "'cause I'm sure he knows by now."

Taylor trotted downstairs and followed Stephanie into the kitchen where Triple H was unloading carton after carton of Italian food on the counter. Stephanie slipped her arm around one of her husband's. "Honey, did you buy the whole restaurant?" Triple H glowered at his wife lightly.

"I wasn't sure what everybody would want so I got a little bit of everything." Taylor laughed while getting the plates down. "It'll refrigerator nicely thank you. I'm not a moron." Unable to hold it in, both women burst out laughing at his justification of his actions.

"Of course you aren't Daddy." Taylor flounced past her father who was mumbling to himself only serving to further heighten her amusement.

Amusement was short-lived however because Triple H appeared around the corner so he could face his daughter. "So Taylor, I heard the craziest thing today." Once Taylor had turned to look at him he continued. "I hear you're going to be in a six-man mixed tag team match next week?"

Stephanie automatically dropped the remote turning sharply to her family. "She's in a what?"

"Six man mixed—" But that was as far as he got.

"No she's not! Taylor is not a Diva and therefore not in matches, I won't have it." Triple H and Taylor shared a look.

"Sweetheart," Triple H really didn't want to be the one telling Steph news she didn't want to hear at the moment despite her knowledge of it being true, "it isn't up to you. Laurinaitis set it up."

Stephanie bristled even further. "Well he's going to unset it if you know what I mean."

Triple H sighed heavily while placing his hands on her upper arms. "Steph, you can't go attack to the GM of RAW. Our family already looks psychotic enough." He was quiet for a moment. "Although I'm perfectly okay with that."

"Hunter, listen to yourself. You're actually going to let your 19-year old daughter into that god-forsaken ring?" She smacked him upside the head. "What on Earth are you smoking?"

Triple H didn't seem to even feel her abuse. He simply went back to dishing the take out onto three separate plates. "Taylor will be fine." He caught his daughter's eye. "She's not completely defenseless."

Stephanie saw the look Taylor and Triple H were exchanging immediately making her curious. "Why are you looking at each other like that?"

Triple H adopted a 100% innocent expression. "Like what dear?"

Stephanie crossed her arms. "Like you two are remembering some inside joke."

"Oh that?" His wife nodded in return. "That's—"

"Nothing." Taylor finished causing her mother to switch her gaze to her. "Absolutely—"

"Nothing." Stephanie turned back to her husband who had finished Taylor's sentence.

Stephanie fluffed her hair. "Okay whatever keep your secrets. But I know you're up to something."

Taylor carried the plates to the table balancing on her forearm. "You look tired. Maybe you should go to bed early." Stephanie sent her child a quizzical look. "Might fix that paranoia you got going on."

Triple H laughed at his daughter's comment before dropping a kiss on Stephanie's temple. "Don't tease your mother, Tay. It's not nice."

"But it was funny." Taylor mumbled back. Triple H heard it and chuckled again.

* * *

><p>Taylor was down in the basement in her father's workout room. He had plenty of weights and punching bags down there. Taylor had strapped on some training gloves and was going at one of the heavy punching bags with all she had. She knew boxing was very different from wrestling but it'd get her adrenaline running and loosen her up. Hunter came down and watched it for a few minutes rather impressed with how strong her punches and kicks were. "You look good kid."<p>

Taylor swiped some of the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail off her face and pulled off her gloves. "Thanks. I know I can't punch Natalya but it's getting my limbs loose." She took a swig from her water bottle as Hunter come down and gestured her over to the practice mat on the left side of the room.

"Come here, I want to show you something." Taylor raised and eyebrow in her father's direction but went to stand in front of him nonetheless.

"What?"

Hunter grinned Taylor. "Just a little something. You've done it before…it's just a matter of remembering."

The following Monday Taylor was in the Divas locker room with Kelly and Eve having them rifle through their gear to find something her. "I think we're going to have to go with one of your things Kelly. I'm taller than her and my stuff will fit weird."

Taylor pouted slightly. "Well poo, I was kind of hoping you'd find something. No offense Kelly but Eve's stuff is less revealing."

Eve laughed while Kelly rolled her eyes. "Yes it is but mine covers all the necessary parts. You'll be fine." She tugged out one of her newer outfits. "Here try this one." Taylor took the two small pieces of fabric. She eyed the black top and black "shorts" with a white belt strung through the belt loops. "Oh and take these too." She handed Taylor two black sleeves that extended from just below her shoulder to her wrist and what Taylor assumed were called knee covers that were black as well.

"I don't know Kelly, this is pretty tiny. And while you make look good in it, I don't have your body."

Eve waved off her comment. "Taylor, you'll look great. Just go get changed in the bathroom while we get you some boots. It's rather uncanny how you and Kelly wear the same size in everything." She gave Taylor a small nudge toward the bathroom before turning back to where Kelly was rummaging through her boots looking for the ones that she matched with the outfit Taylor was holding.

Taylor stripped out her comfortable jeans and Triple H shirt she had gotten a few years ago and slipped on Kelly's gear. Automatically Taylor thought the shorts were too small. The how to wash tag isn't suppose to be the biggest piece of cloth on there. However everytime she tugged them either up or down she couldn't get them to where she thought it was acceptable. Kelly's top was much more agreeable with Taylor. To her it just felt like a bikini top made of stronger stuff. The part she was uncomfortable with was walking out in front of thousands and people and televised to another million in it. She pulled the knee covers on her legs setting them in place then slid the sleeves on her arms. Reluctantly, she turned to face the mirror. She tugged the shorts down on more time before nervously running a hand through her dark hair. "Here goes nothing." She opened the bathroom door and walked to where Eve and Kelly were talking a pair of black wrestling boots dangling from Kelly's hand.

They WWE Divas heard the door click open and swung their heads to look in that direction. Eve smiled at Taylor while Kelly did a little jump of excitement. "Don't have a body my ass! You look fantastic!" She tossed the boots to Taylor. She caught them effortlessly and quickly slipped them on her feet completing her outfit.

"The boys are going to have a hard time focusing on the match with you out there." Eve teased the 19-year old relentlessly.

"Don't say that." Taylor let out a breath. "I'm already freaked out about thousands of people staring at me wearing next to nothing. I don't need to think about Alberto Del Rio staring at my ass. It's a rather disgusting thought." Kelly couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Come on scaredy cat. You're up next."

Taylor closed her eyes for a second trying to shake off the nerves. "Oh goodie."

* * *

><p>The three women started to make their way closer to the entrance tunnel where the rest of the wrestlers should be waiting. "Are you good?" Eve asked Taylor who was fidgeting.<p>

"I'm fine. I've got some moves in my head just in case."

Kelly linked her arm with Taylor's. "Well I know Punk and Randy will keep you out of the ring as much as they can but if John or Alberto tags Natalya you've got to go in." Taylor nodded in acknowledgement. "She's pretty big on strength and all that but if you rely on your agility you should be just fine."

They turned the corner just in time to see Natalya, John, and Alberto walk out into the arena. Punk and Randy had their backs to them so Kelly cleared her throat to grab their attention. Both wrestlers turned around eyes widening considerably. "Wow." Randy said as he took in the newly Divafied Taylor. "You look amazing."

Taylor cast her eyes downward shyly. "Thank you." Punk was still raking his eyes over her form. "Punk? You okay?"

Randy gave him a sharp slap on the back breaking him out of his funk. "Yeah sorry. It's just…damn."

Kelly and Eve shared a small laugh. "We'll see you after Tay." Kelly gave her friend a quick hug. "Kick her ass." With that the two Divas retreated further backstage to find a place to watch the match.

Taylor faced her two partners after they left. "So…we ready?" Alberto's music was starting to fade signaling their turn to make their appearance. Randy nodded at her and offered her his arm. Taylor smiled having a slight déjà vu moment then slipped her arm through his. The pair and Punk walked over to the entrance and Punk nodded at the tech guy to cue up his music. He extended his arm on Taylor's other side and she looped her arm in his immediately. Feeling quite safe between her boys she gave them both a pretty smile and started to walk out leaving them no choice but to follow.

They were met with a resounding cheer and Taylor actually saw some signs in the crowd that said 'Taylor' and 'WWE Princess.' Punk lent down to her without breaking stride. "How's it feel to known worldwide?"

Taylor shook her head in disbelief. "Crazy." The three reached the ring and Punk and Randy climbed in first both stepping on the bottom rope and pulling up the second one giving Taylor a rather large gap to slid in through.

"If you're just joining us we have our main event about to start right now." Michael Cole's voice reached Taylor's ears but she wasn't too focused on it. "This is the tag team match set up by Mr. John Laurinaitis last week after a rather revealing video was aired. Take a look." While the video Kelly got the cameraman to capture rolled, Taylor sized up Natalya on the other side of the ring. She looked confident as ever and mouthing at Taylor that she was going to make her cry. _Fat chance of that sweetheart._

Alberto took a few steps toward her a predatory grin on his smug, unattractive face. John was watching his partner closely but didn't do anything to stop his advances. Taylor felt Punk and Randy come up on either side of her springing John into action. He came to his teammate's side to glower at Randy who gave him the same treatment back. "Alright," Jerry Lawler started after the clip ended, "let's get this match started and see what little Taylor Levesque can do." The bell sounded and Punk started out opposite Del Rio, the people this match was really all about. Taylor fighting Natalya had just gotten thrown in the mix to make it more interesting and Randy and John were simply along for the ride.

"Don't try to get tag a baby girl, okay?" Randy squeezed her to his side tightly kissing her hair. "You should only go in if you have to."

Taylor nodded at Randy and smiled. "Got it, Dad." Randy rolled his eyes playfully at her before refocusing on the match. Punk had Del Rio in a corner and delivered a high knee to his face sending him sprawling to the mat. Punk stomped on his abdomen a few times then took him by the leg and dragged him over to where Randy and Taylor were. He held out his hand for a tag which Randy happily accepted vaulting over the ropes. They propelled Del Rio into the ropes and when he came back flipped him together before Punk climbed out to be with Taylor.

Completely blocking out the match for the moment Punk gathered Taylor in his arms. "Get out of the ring as fast as you can if they tag her." He pulled back to look into her beautiful emerald eyes. "I can't handle it if you get hurt."

Taylor smiled softly at his concern and kissed his cheek tenderly. "I'll be okay." They heard the crowd let out a boo. The couple looked back into the ring and saw Del Rio kick Randy back enough for him to reach over and tag the closest person to him. It was Natalya. Punk felt his heart drop to his stomach as he tightened his hold on his girl and Randy froze in the ring. It was clear neither man wanted to let this happen.

"Both Punk and Randy don't seem to want to let Taylor in the ring but she has to get in. Divas fight the Divas." Cole told everyone what they already knew but it was part of his job.

Randy slowly walked over to the corner while Natalya paced over on her side already in the ring. He climbed out and squeezed Taylor's hand. "Be careful baby." Taylor gave them what she hoped was reassuring smiles and got into the ring.

Natalya grinned maliciously at the younger girl across from her. "I've been waiting for this. You ready to cry little baby?"

Taylor smirked back at the blonde, something she wasn't quite expecting. "Give it your best shot." Even the referee looked impressed at Taylor's confidence. Natalya regained her composure and charged at Taylor. She simply sidestepped the attack and swept her leg at Natalya's feet sending her flat on her back. Taylor sent a swift kick to her side so Natalya would focus on that instead of what Taylor was doing. She stood over Natalya and started getting everything in position.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Cole shouted in surprise. "She is, she's going for the Sharpshooter!" Taylor grinned at his words and locked it in place using all she had to keep it locked.

Natalya tried in vain to release herself. "Get off me you little Barbie doll!" Taylor could hear John and Del Rio screaming for a tag. She looked up at Randy and Punk seeing surprise written over their faces. Taylor released the submission move and pulled Natalya to her feet. Natalya got hold of Taylor and used her strength to send her into the corner. Taylor let out a grunt of pain as her back stung violently. Natalya went to charge Taylor head down but Taylor kicked her leg up getting Natalya in the face. Taylor pushed herself out of the corner and sent swift kicks to Natalya's side. Taylor dodged the arm that Natalya swiped at her and retreated to the corner. Natalya grinned at her opponent. "That was a stupid move Barbie."

But Taylor thought otherwise. As Natalya raised a fist to hit Taylor in the stomach, Taylor used all the upper body strength she had to hoist her body up and slammed both her feet into Natalya's chest making her fly backward. "You're the one that fell for it twice." Taylor then took hold of Natalya's arm and threw her into the ropes hitting her with a sharp clothesline when she came back. Feeling she had her fun, there was just one more thing she wanted to do. Natalya had struggled to her feet but was swaying unsteadily. Taylor forced her head down and trapped her arms behind her back. "Oh my God, she's going for a Pedigree! There's no way!" Taylor just smirked and summoned all her strength again and delivered a perfect Pedigree to the now unmoving blonde at her feet.

"Holy shit!" Punk called from their corner while Randy was pumping his fist in the air.

Taylor leaned down to Natalya and pulled her back up and Pedigreed her again. Alberto however wasn't having it. "No! I will not lose like this!" He jumped into the ring and headed straight for the two women. Randy and Punk went into protective mode and headed him off. "Cena help me!"

John jumped into the ring stepping around the women and engaged in the fray going on between the men. He ran to Del Rio's side and squared off between Punk and Randy. Shockingly however, he lifted Del Rio up on his shoulders and delivered the Attitude Adjustment to the WWE Champion. "Cena just turned on his partner!" Cole yelled surprised at the action. "What is going on around here?" While the men were having their little surprise party, Taylor covered Natalya and the referee counted to three."

"And your winners of this match are Randy Orton, CM Punk, and Taylor Levesque!" Punk came over and lifted Taylor into his arms spinning her around a few times before tossing her mid-air to Randy who caught her and repeated the process.

"You were brilliant Tink! How did you do that?" Taylor walked to the edge of the ring and motioned for a microphone. One was quickly handed to her and she made her way back to where Natalya and Del Rio were struggling to sit up. "Sit down you're not going anywhere." She gave them each a small push to put them back on the mat horizontally. "You're probably wondering how I kicked your ass am I right?" Natalya glowered at her grimacing as she once again tried to sit up. "Here's a little secret of mine, I'm trained. I'm trained very well. You see I was going to be a Diva actually, so my Daddy trained me up best he could. He did a pretty good job don't you think?" Alberto was on his feet now and hauled Natalya to hers.

"I refuse to lose like this!" He screamed childishly.

"Too bad honey you already did." Her tone turned ice cold. "Now get out my ring." Without waiting to see if they did as they were told, she turned around and grinned at her boys but caught John's eye. He was still standing on the other side of the ring sheepishly kicking his shoe at the mat.

Taylor untangled herself from Punk and Randy and walked the few steps to John. "You flipped." John nodded silently. "Why?"

He raised his head to look at the girl in front of him, the girl he still felt strongly for and gently took the microphone from her. "This isn't the right way to win your affections. I'm sorry for everything. I know it cost you a lot, I mean hell it put you in a match." He sighed heavily. "I'm still not willing to give you up just yet," Taylor's face hardened, "but I'm going to try."

Taylor felt a smile creep onto her face and wound her arms around the Superstar. "This is the man I remember." She mumbled into his shoulder so the microphone wouldn't catch it. She drew back and retook the microphone from him and went back to kiss Randy's and Punk's cheeks. "I'm sure you three want to have a bromance moment so I'll let you get to it. I'm going to celebrate my win with my girls." She pressed the microphone into Punk's stomach waiting until she felt his hand close around it before letting go. She climbed out the ring sashaying up the ramp the crowd cheering her name the whole way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: Okay so this week's RAW was pretty awesome. Not only was it 3 hours but also The Rock was there which is cool as all get out. There were a few things that happened that I'm going to be using however it's just going to be added on in the story to the current week with a few tweaks. It's the first time I'm going to use a Smackdown show in the story and some RAW events will happen on that show so we'll see how things go. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 19

Taylor twirled in a circle a few times once she was off the air and away from prying eyes. _I actually did it._ She let out a very girlish squeal but at that moment she could care less. "Tay!" The 19-year old spun around to see her father rushing up to her with a wide grin on his face. "You were spectacular!" He hauled her up in his arms giving her a tight squeeze. "Especially with those pedigrees."

Taylor laughed. "Thought I'd give a silent shout out to my old man." She knocked his shoulder with a fist but he didn't even move an inch. Stephanie appeared around the corner and hugged her daughter tightly.

"You could've told me your dad trained you! I was worried all last week and tonight until you were kicking ass." She turned on her husband. "And you!" She smacked his chest. "You definitely should've told me she was trained. I'm her mother I birthed her. 14 hours Hunter. And for a whole week I kept thinking we'd end up back in the hospital."

"Love the confidence in me."

Hunter took hold of her wrists gently to prevent any further hitting. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was our little secret." He shared a grin with his daughter. "After she decided to not become a Diva after all, we thought keeping her training under wraps was the best decision."

Taylor brushed her hair back. "There wasn't a point in anyone knowing. So they didn't." John Laurinaitis came storming up to the family looking rather enraged.

"You…you…"

Stephanie sighed heavily at his stammering. "She what? Speak."

Laurinaitis hmphed loudly. "How did you do that? You were supposed to lose! You were supposed to get injured or at least very sore!"

The anger that flared up in both of Taylor's parents rivaled the heat of hell. Hunter was ready to punch Laurinaitis in the face but Stephanie got to it first. "You were trying to get my daughter hurt? I'm going to fucking murder you!"

Blood seeped from Laurinaitis' nose rather steadily. He backed away from Stephanie fear evident in his eyes bringing Taylor a great deal of satisfaction. If Stephanie wasn't so focused on breaking out of Hunter's grip so she could make good on her death threat they might have shared a laugh. "I suggest you leave." Hunter advised the GM icily. "I can't hold her for much longer and she has no problem going to prison if it means she ended you." The pace at which Laurinaitis skedaddled was comical.

Taylor sighed while walking up on her dad's other side. "The times you wish you had a video camera."

Stephanie calmed down but she held onto her anger. "I'm going to destroy that man." She marched off to begin doing just that Hunter guessed.

"Too bad for Johnny boy. 'Cause you know you're mother won't stop until she's finished." He cracked his knuckles. "I almost feel bad for him. But just almost."

* * *

><p>Taylor found Kelly and Eve waiting to bombard her the second she set foot in the Divas locker room. "That was amazing!" Kelly was giddy with excitement. "Who knew all this time you could kick ass and take names any day of the week!"<p>

"I think my favorite part was when you pedigreed her for the second time." Eve reminisced. "Classic."

Taylor grinned thinking back on that moment as well. "It was very satisfying." She started towards the bathroom to strip out of the wrestling gear. "I'll take this home and wash it for you before I hand it back."

Kelly waved it off. "Keep it. It looks good on you."

Taylor popped her head out of the bathroom. "But it's one of your newer outfits." She emerged fully still sporting the gear. "And what will I use it for? This was a one time thing."

Kelly sat down in a chair crossing her legs with a large smile on her face. "You never know."

Taylor huffed. "I'm not becoming a Diva."

Eve shook her head at the girl. "Perhaps. At least wear the gear for the rest of the night. You look awesome in it." Taylor rolled her eyes once more but took a seat anyway. "And just like I said, the men were definitely checking out your backside before, during, and after you match."

"Eve!"

The WWE Diva shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just saying what I saw."

Taylor tossed a balled up shirt at her newest friend. "No you just like torturing me." Kelly grinned at her two best friends happy they got along.

Eve smirked at Taylor. "Well it's definitely a perk."

* * *

><p>The following Friday Smackdown aired on the Syfy channel. This was the first Smackdown in awhile that was borrowing the RAW Superstars as well. It was kind of a jarring effect seeing everything decked out in blue instead of red. "It looks so odd. However I'm a big fan of blue." Taylor had arrived at the ring with Stephanie who just so happened to be wearing her 'kicking ass' boots, as she liked to call them. Rumor has it that Laurinaitis was going to be at the arena tonight and Stephanie had made it her personal mission to make his life as miserable as possible. A swift death was just too merciful in her opinion. "Seems less angry."<p>

Stephanie laughed at her daughter. "You are so like your father." She nudged her forward to keep on walking.

Taylor smiled at the comment. "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Taylor had a small duffle bag slung over shoulder that carried Kelly's wrestling gear. She wasn't quite sure why she brought it but Hunter told her it might not be a bad idea so she packed it up last minute.

Stephanie caught sight of Teddy Long and figured he'd have an idea where one rat-faced RAW GM might be. "Tay, I have business I need to talk to Teddy about." She started after the Smackdown manager but turned around to walk backwards for a second. "Just go ahead and find your father and I'll catch up later." She faced the right way again and quickened her pace to catch up to Teddy.

"Mom!" Taylor called out. "I don't know where he is!" But her mother had already disappeared. "Hence the reason for you bringing me." She fished her cell phone out of her back pocket and hit number one on her speed dial. She waited for a few seconds then heard music start to play faintly from her bag. "What?" She zipped it open and the music was loud enough for her to decipher the words.

_I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep _

Taylor held her father's cell phone in her hand listening to her personal ringtone while the name displayed was 'Baby Girl.' Taylor ended the call on her phone. "That's really sweet...but unhelpful Daddy! Kind of needed you to have your phone." She stuffed both his and her phone back in her pocket and started off again hoping some kind of magical sense of direction would overcome her. That's not what she got however.

Vickie Guerrero was walking toward her and when she caught sight of the WWE Princess her eyes lit up, something Taylor didn't like. "Little Taylor Levesque. I've been meaning to talk to you."

Taylor smiled politely at the woman, I mean yes she found her annoying as all get out but she hadn't done anything personally to Taylor so what was the point of being rude? "Hi Vickie. Um, I would stay and chat but I kind of need to find my dad." She went to turn left but Vickie held fast to her arm and pulled her down the hallway she approached Taylor come from.

"Oh don't worry about that. Let's just have a little talk and I'll take you right to him." Taylor knew she could wrench her arm free anytime she so chose but thought maybe if she just talked to Vickie she'd avoid more encounters like this one.

"Okay but it needs to be quick."

"Of course." Taylor let herself be carted away by Ms. Excuse Me. "Now I know you just got out of a horrendous little problem involving John Laurinaitis and a storyline." Warning bells started to go off in Taylor's head. "However, I think my proposal will be a much better fit." The ringing got louder.

"What proposal are you talking about?" Taylor slowly slid her arm from Vickie's and stopped walking.

Vickie, still smiling, snapped twice and Dolph Ziggler came strutting out like a well-trained dog. "You remember Dolph right?"

Taylor grimaced slightly while she looked over at the Superstar. "Yes I do recall a slight run-in with him when I first got here. You're hair looks nice."

Dolph didn't seem to catch her jab as he simply run his hands over his slicked back hair. "Thank you for noticing." Taylor had to fight the urge to laugh. He took a few steps closer. "Anyway, like Vickie said we have a proposal for you. The WWE universe has responded to you with roaring acceptance. Especially after your little performance Monday." Taylor smiled recalling her victory. "See we were thinking maybe we should link two very popular members of the WWE," he gestured between Taylor and himself, "together."

"Together?" Taylor repeated incredulously. "You and me?" Dolph nodded with a 'charming' smile on his face. Taylor tried to suppress her giggle but it didn't happen. "I'm sorry. I really am." Dolph was taking her reaction relatively well, which was very unlike him. "I just don't think that's the best idea. I mean you and I don't know each other at all and it'd really be out of the blue."

Dolph sneaked a hand on her waist. "We can get to know each other." Taylor pushed on his chest to make him back up.

"Look I'm flattered, really I am but I think I'm going to pass. Good luck tonight." Taylor quickly made her escape from Team Guerrero.

Dolph rounded on Vickie. "You said she'd go for it?"

Vickie was still smiling however. "Don't worry Dolph, some may not like it but they know I'm a powerful person to have on their side. Taylor will realize that. We'll make her."

* * *

><p>Taylor shook her head in disbelief. "What on Earth was that about? I mean really?"<p>

An arm snaked around her waist suddenly. "Really what?" Taylor grinned as she heard Punk's voice and turned around to kiss him quickly. "That was quite a greeting."

Taylor shrugged. "I'm in a good mood. I forgot how satisfying it is to kick ass. Literally."

Punk laughed as she did a little twirl. "I'll say. Here I thought you were a damsel in distress. Guess I should be glad you didn't take me up on my offer for a little one on one."

Taylor backed out of his embrace before starting to circle the Straight Edge Superstar. "Want to try to take me on?" She dragged a finger down his chest then took up a defensive stance in front of him.

Punk laughed at her. "No I think I'm good."

Taylor smirked at him. "Afraid to lose to a girl?"

He didn't mind her mocking, in all honesty, he found this overly adorable. "Exactly. That's it."

Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good answer." She rose up to kiss him to which he responded automatically.

Hunter just so happened to be finishing up his talk with Randy a few minutes earlier and came upon Punk, in his fatherly opinion, mauling his daughter. He cleared his throat loudly. The two sprung apart as if they'd been electrocuted. "Afternoon." Hunter tugged his daughter to his side.

Punk nodded in return. "Hunter." Knowing his alone time with Taylor was finished he started to walk off. "Bye beautiful."

Hunter released his light hold on his daughter's arm. "Must you do that?"

"Do what? Kiss my boyfriend?"

Hunter started to have some kind of seizure. He spluttered incomprehensively for a moment or two causing Taylor bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. "He is not your boyfriend."

Taylor flicked some hair out of her face. "Oh I'm sorry do you prefer the term friends with benefits?"

Hunter stiffened. "I prefer no term, no label. Just…there." Taylor patted her dad on the arm.

"Okay Daddy, sure." She pressed his phone into his hand. "Here's your phone. Little tip, you're meant to carry it on your person."

"Ha ha." Hunter commented dryly. "Thanks for catching me up, you know me. I don't understand this whole technology stuff."

Taylor played along. "No problem. Remember, when you hear the music, it's not just in your head." Hunter gently pushed her in the direction of the room a few steps away from her.

"Just go wait in the room. And this time stay there please."

Taylor pulled a magazine out of her bag. "Will do." She brandished the magazine at him. "I need to figure out the best swimsuit for my bust size anyway."

Hunter winced. "Over share Tay."

* * *

><p>Taylor had decided to change into Kelly's, well her, wrestling gear for some reason. Truth be told she felt rather empowered in it. She threw a pair of jean shorts over the bottoms however and a cropped green military style jacket over the top. Kelly had joined her not too long ago armed with all sorts of junk food. Anyone who walked in would wonder just how they were managing to eat the assortment of things that were scattered over the tabletop. "Ooh he looks very mad." Kelly commented casually as Punk made his way to the ring with anger coloring his features completely.<p>

"Well he did have his arm rammed into a…what was that a storage thing?" Kelly opened her mouth to correct her but then scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I have no idea."

Taylor waved it off then jabbed her fork at the screen. "Eh. Either way I don't see this ending well." She hunkered down further into the surprisingly cushy couch.

Kelly tilted her head. "You never know. I mean he has Big Show on his side. If anyone can take on Mark Henry besides Randy, that's the man to do it."

Taylor tapped her fork against her lips. "True. But all it would take is for Henry to catch Punk at a very inopportune time and set to work." Kelly looked at her friend. "I'm not hoping for that but it's possible."

The women heard Cole start whining about his injured arm. "Oh boo hoo you big baby." Kelly spat out as if he could hear her. "I mean honestly, I get he has no athleticism whatsoever, but his arm is not that hurt."

Taylor sniggered at the Diva. "You really dislike Michael Cole don't you?"

"Yes I do. I get rather tired of hearing him talk up Beth and Natalya like their goddesses."

Taylor had to agree with her on that. "Oh he's just scared of them hurting him."

"He needs to worry about me losing again and smashing **his** head into the announce table."

Taylor focused back on the match cringing when she saw Punk was in some trouble with Henry. "Oh Lord. Come on baby." Cole starting rambling about how happy he was to see this unfolding. "I swear to God if he keeps it up I'm going to finish the job and actually break his arm."

Kelly laughed. "And you say I have issues with him."

Taylor set her food down. "Well honestly, first he does that ridiculous Michael Cole Challenge with the weight thing on J.R. then pushed Punk's buttons and is surprised he got his ass kicked for it? And now he wants to complain about it all damn night?"

Kelly had still been watching the screen while Taylor had her little tirade. "Um, Taylor, I wouldn't watch if I were you."

Of course when someone tells you not to do something, you automatically do said thing. Therefore, Taylor looked back at the screen seconds before Punk got 'World's Strongest Slammed' by Henry. Her hand came up to cover her face. "Oh my God." She saw Alberto Del Rio slither in for the cover, which of course he got. "Damn coward. Can't win a match on his own can he? Has to sacrifice his little puppet or rely on others to do the dirty work."

She stood up and started to walk outside. Kelly sat her things down too. "Where are you going?"

"To check on Punk. Watch my stuff will you?" Kelly shook her head at her friend with a smile on her face.

"Got to check on the husband."

* * *

><p>Taylor had just made it out on the ramp only to have Laurinaitis blocking her way. "Move." The crowd had noticed Taylor's entrance and was cheering for her.<p>

"Taylor, go backstage. Now."

Taylor cocked a hip out. "No. What are you doing out here anyway?" She leant to the side to look around him and saw Del Rio put the Cross Arm Breaker on Punk well after the match and when he obviously couldn't fight back. "What the hell?" She knocked past Laurinaitis but he took hold of her arm to stop her. Without missing a beat, Taylor kicked him in the gut making his grip on her slacken enough for her to race on by without any trouble.

"What is Taylor doing out here? She needs to butt out this, Del Rio has every right to do this right now."

Taylor changed her direction from the ring to the announce table. "Would you shut up already?" She slammed her foot right into Cole's arm effectively shutting him up before turning back to her original task. Thankful she had the wrestling boots on, Taylor launched herself into the ring and delivered a strong kick to Del Rio's neck causing him to call out in pain and favored clutching at his neck over Punk's arm.

Taylor stood protectively over Punk while he cradled his arm carefully. "You better move out my way bitch." The champion hissed at her.

"Don't forget I can kick your ass if I want to. And I want to." She glared at Del Rio but Henry shouted at her from outside the ring.

"Get out of my ring before I make you. You have no business out here." Punk was attempting to lash back out at Henry considering he was back on his feet but he was still holding his arm. Big Show was keeping Del Rio at bay for her.

Taylor placed the back of her hand against Punk's chest signaling him to stop. "Or what? You're going to beat me up? Yeah that's going to look real good on you. I'm calling your bluff. Now shut the fuck up and go backstage." Henry looked astonished that someone had dared to talk to him that way. Taylor didn't give him a second thought though as she spun around to Punk and gingerly touched his arm. "Are you alright?"

Punk nodded but she could tell he was in some pain. "Why are you out here? They could really hurt you. I know you're trained Tay but they're not Natalya." Taylor didn't say anything, just continued to test the weak spots on his arm. Suddenly however, he gripped her waist and flung her behind him. Taylor couldn't tell what was going on but she saw Big Show basically teleport himself in front of Punk and delivered one of his huge fist at her assailant. Mark Henry lay flat on the mat but was already getting back up.

Alberto used this as his chance to grab hold of Taylor while her attention and her protectors' was on Henry. "Oh Punk?" Said wrestler turned. "Missing something?" He had Taylor wrapped up pretty tight though she was struggling valiantly. Alberto had a much too smug of a grin on his face knowing he'd struck a nerve with Punk. Big Show and Mark Henry had taken their quarry outside the ring so that wasn't a factor anymore.

Taylor saw Punk ready to go but she knew his arm wouldn't hold up. "Your arm!"

He growled at Del Rio not seeming to hear her. "You want to fuck with me fine, but you leave her out of it."

Alberto chuckled at his anger. "I can see why you find her **so** appealing." He roved his eyes over her form. "She is rather stunning."

Punk finally snapped and was fighting to get behind Alberto because there was too likely of a chance he'd hit Taylor if he went head on but Del Rio had some fancy footwork. Unfortunately for him, Hunter had seen enough and didn't even give the tech guy time to warn everyone he was coming with his music starting up. He ripped Alberto from Taylor and sent him careening to the floor. Automatically he jumped on top of the WWE Champion and let him have it. "How dare you endanger my daughter like that?" All he could see was red, he'd already caused a gash to appear on Del Rio's head.

Laurinaitis had recovered from Taylor's kick and managed to acquire a microphone and get inside the ring. "This is enough! Hunter, Big Show cool it!" No one listened however, in fact Punk still needed to release his anger so he took hold of Laurinaitis and delivered a GTS him despite the pain in his arm.

Mark Henry was escaping up the ramp and Hunter had officially knocked Alberto Del Rio out cold. Without further ado, he clambered into the ring, threw Taylor over his shoulder and carried her out of the ring. "Daddy!" Taylor screamed in protest and beat on his back but he didn't even feel it. Halfway up the ramp he set her on her feet but still pushed her forward. "Daddy stop!"

"No!" He barked at her. "No more WWE for you, it's too dangerous. You're done." Punk watched the pair argue their way backstage not feeling too good. Hunter sounded pretty set on his decision. He might've just watched Hunter push the girl he loved out of his life for good.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: I've been going back and forth on how I want to proceed from here and this is what I've decided on. Hopefully I won't shoot myself in the foot with it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 20

"You have gone completely insane! Are you aware of that?" Taylor screamed at her father as they stood on opposite sides of their living room. "You can't make me quit because things are dangerous. Wasn't it you who said that all the RAW Superstars and Divas were being a bunch of whiny babies when they walked out saying it was too hard? How is this any different?"

"Because you are my daughter, Taylor! You are not a WWE Diva and this is too dangerous for you."

Taylor let out a very frustrated noise. "I was going to be a Diva! If I was one would we still be having this conversation?" Hunter opened his mouth to answer her but she never actually intended to let him speak. "No we wouldn't! But here's a newsflash Dad, I'm just like a Diva. All I lack is the official title."

Hunter kept clenching then unclenching his fists. "Taylor, just because you have the skills and the ability to wrestle does not mean I want you to have to use them. The only reason I trained you was because I thought you'd join the company. If we hadn't had that dream earlier on in your life you wouldn't be able to handle yourself out there."

"Well playing what if about everything isn't going to change reality." Taylor turned away from her father trying to keep her emotions in check. "There's more to this now. More to lose." She locked eyes with Hunter. "Don't you understand that?"

Stephanie told Hunter she'd stay out of this but that was her breaking point. She strode into the room and wrapped her daughter up in her arms trying her best to soothe her. "That's enough Hunter. You are not going to let her be in this kind of pain. I won't allow it."

Hunter stared at his wife clearly unhappy with her words. "What do you want me to do? Let her just flit around up there with Alberto Del Rio having her in his sights now just so she can entertain this little crush she's got going on?"

Taylor's pain quickly morphed into anger. "You really don't get it! You think I'm experiencing some kind of puppy love with Punk? Are you really that blind?" Hunter didn't answer her. "I love him God damn it! And nothing you may do or say is going to change that." Taylor pulled away from her mother and raced up the stairs done with this conversation.

Stephanie watched Taylor disappear from view before rounding on her husband. "Hunter, what on Earth were you thinking? I really need you to explain this one to me."

Hunter shook his head laughing hollowly. "What was I thinking? I was thinking our daughter deserves more than this company and that boy can offer her!"

Stephanie clued in to what was really the main cause to her husband's decision. "That's what this is about? Punk? Still?"

Hunter shot his wife a glare. "Don't make it sound so bad. I am very concerned for her safety out there. I saw the way Del Rio was looking at her Punk did too." He pointed a finger the direction of the staircase. "He is going to focus all his attention on her and getting her by any means necessary. And the fact that he's got Laurinaitis in his pocket doesn't help." He walked to the window letting out a deep breath. "But yes, I don't exactly approve of CM Punk either."

Stephanie scoffed while massaging her left temple. "You can't make this decision for her Hunter. I know this from personal experience."

Her husband turned from the window and pointed accusingly at her. "Stop trying to make her and Punk like me and you. They are nothing like us."

Stephanie chucked a throw pillow at Hunter. "They are just like us! You don't think my father didn't have the same concerns you do? While my safety might not have been quite as much of a priority as Taylor's is to you, he sure as hell didn't like me falling in love with you." Hunter went to retort but she threw another pillow at him. "He tried and tried to get me to change my mind but guess what it didn't work. I married you, had a child with you and still love you. If you undermine what Taylor is feeling for Punk, you're undermining my love for you."

"You already did that." Hunter replied nastily but immediately regretted it after seeing the shock and hurt that crossed Stephanie's face. "God Steph I'm sorry." He went to hug her but she shied from his touch.

"It's okay. I just don't want to touch you right now." Hunter nodded in understanding. She was entitled to that. "But honey, she is in love with him. It's written all over her face. She's at her happiest when he's around."

Hunter refused to accept it. "No she's not in love with him. She's 19, she doesn't know what love is."

Stephanie threw her hands up in the air. "Hunter, your daughter is almost fully grown. She turns 20 in 2 weeks! Hell she is grown. I'd agree with you if she was still 15 years old but she's not. And you've got to accept that fact."

"I'm always going to see her as my little girl. And I don't feel right about giving this boy my blessing. There's got to be someone better."

Stephanie placed a hand gently on either side of her husband's face. "No one is ever going to be good enough for her to you. But you've got to be open to letting him try." Hunter kissed her palm before taking her hands in his. "And you've got to let her go back."

Hunter removed himself from her. "I can't do that Steph. I can't put her in that environment again. What the hell were we thinking when we decided to the first time?"

Stephanie sighed before picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip. "Hunter, Taylor is in almost every sense you. You're not a quitter, you never have been. But guess what? Neither is your daughter." Hunter sagged against the wall knowing she was right. She always was. "We taught her to be a fighter, and she will fight you every step of the way on this."

Before Hunter could think of an answer there was a loud knock on the door. "Who the hell is that? There's a monsoon outside why would anyone brave that?"

Stephanie walked to the door with Hunter a few steps behind her. When she pulled the heavy door open Punk stood there soaked and dripping water. "I'm sorry to just show up like this…but I need to see Taylor. Please."

Stephanie pushed lightly on her husband's shoulder. "Go get him a towel." Hunter shot her a look but she didn't falter a bit. "Now please." Hunter begrudgingly stomped off to the spare bathroom. "Come on in sweetie."

Punk shook his head. "I'm fine. I don't want to make a mess on your floor." Without anyone noticing however, Taylor had appeared on the staircase. The moment she saw Punk she flew downstairs and threw herself at him. Stephanie seemed surprised at the fact her daughter was now plastered to the man in front of her but she smiled all the same. Hunter returned with a large towel in hand but did not find the scene in front of him quite as endearing as his wife did.

Stephanie quickly snatched the towel from him and placed it in Punk's free hand. "We'll leave you two alone."

"Like he—" Stephanie slapped a hand over her husband's mouth while pushing him out of the foyer to give the couple some privacy.

Punk decided at that moment he really liked Stephanie however his main priority was the girl currently in his arms. "Tink, I'm all wet. You really should have thought this whole 'throwing yourself at me' thing through."

Taylor pushed on his shoulder as she drew back. "Forgive me for being happy to see you." She pulled him inside while he ran the towel over his exposed skin and hair then closed the door. "You have no idea what this night has been like here. I don't think I've ever screamed at my father like that." Taylor took a seat on the stairs and Punk followed her a few seconds later.

He placed a hand on her knee. "Things will be okay, Tink." He sent her a crooked smile.

Taylor smoothed his hair back considering the towel dry had left it sticking up in a thousand different directions. "I'm not so sure, Punk. He's not too flexible on this one."

Punk cast a glance over his shoulder to where he could see Stephanie blocking Hunter's attempts to get closer. "Yeah but your mom is on your side. And if Stephanie McMahon is know for anything it's getting her way." He knocked his shoulder against hers. "Something she passed on to you."

Taylor spared him an amused smile before wrapping her arms around his neck again. "I missed you."

She heard his laugh at her but close his arms around her waist anyway. "You saw me a couple hours ago." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "But I missed you too."

Taylor pulled away from him laughing. "We sound really mushy. We need to work on that."

"Perhaps." He leaned down to capture her lips with his. Taylor trailed her hands down his wet shirt until she got to the hem.

"You should probably get out these wet clothes." She started to pull the material up but Punk stilled her movements.

"I'd like to live a little longer thanks." He sneaked a look at his watch. "I should go. John and Randy have been waiting in the car for 25 minutes now. I told them I'd be 10." He stood up from his seat Taylor doing so as well. He pressed the towel into her hands while dropping another kiss on her lips. "Tell your mom I said thank you."

Taylor nodded while walking him the few steps to the door. He smiled at her one last time before twisting the knob and stepping back out onto her porch. Thankfully the rain had slowed so he wouldn't have to make a mad dash to the car. He'd only taken a few steps before Taylor's voice stopped him. "Hey honey?" He turned to her. "I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

Punk's thoughts drifted to something he bought a few hours ago. "Better not." She blew him a kiss before heading back inside and softly shutting the door. Punk grinned as he walked back to the car where he could hear Randy and John belting out something that sounded like _'These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do…'_

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Hunter was holding a pair of handcuffs in his hand.<p>

Hunter laughed. "Hey you fought with me for 45 minutes this morning. I relented and let you come therefore I want you with Kelly at all times."

Even Kelly found this overly extreme. "Hunter, I promise I won't leave her side for a minute. Handcuffing us together is not necessary."

Stephanie was also skeptical about this. "Hunter, I have to agree with the girls. This is mad."

"It's also fool proof." Hunter snapped his fingers. "I like that."

Stephanie took the handcuffs from his grasp. "I know you do." She tugged on his arm. "However let's not go with that plan just yet."

Hunter watched dejectedly as she dropped the handcuffs in her purse. He saw Big Show and quickly took hold of his arm. "Hey man how you doing?"

"I'm good Hunter. What can I do for you?" Stephanie rolled her eyes already seeing where this was going.

"Well now that you ask, see Taylor and Kelly over there?"

Big Show nodded. "Yeah pretty girls are easy to spot."

"Yeah they're gorgeous. Follow them." The confused look he got spurred him on. "Please. I'm just a little cautious of Alberto and while I love Kelly to death I think a little more muscle to back those two up would be nice."

Big Show was on board right after Hunter mentioned Del Rio. "No problem. If Del Rio comes near her I'll just bash his skull in."

Hunter grinned. "That's all I'm asking. Alright thanks man." He slapped his fellow wrestler on the shoulder before walking off with a bounce in his step.

Stephanie followed trying not to laugh at her husband's behavior. "You happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

* * *

><p>Taylor glanced behind her again to see Big Show following them from a little ways off. "He's actually gotten us a bodyguard. This is ridiculous. I can handle myself and have a WWE Diva with me yet that's not enough for him."<p>

Kelly shook her head. "All I can say is that's a Daddy thing. He thinks you're in trouble so he enlists all the help he can find."

Taylor blew her hair out of her face. "Well it's not necessary."

"Sure about that?" Taylor followed Kelly's line of vision and saw Alberto Del Rio and his little puppet Rodriguez headed in their direction.

"Well well well, hola princesa. Te ves hermosa."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at the WWE Champion. "While I understand Spanish, just stick to English around here okay?" She went to move past him but he got hold of her wrist and brought her back in front of him.

Big Show went on alert but decided only to intervene if necessary. Decking the guy for talking to her wouldn't go over too well with some people. Kelly on other hand didn't wait for an invitation. "Let go of her you creep." She broke his hold on the Levesque heir and stood in front of her. "Get."

Alberto didn't take that too well and backhanded the Diva without hesitation.

Taylor watched her friend stumble to the side holding a hand to her cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She brought her leg up but he caught it. He twisted her around and pulled her against him much like he did on Smackdown.

"You're a little fiery one. I like that in a woman." He laughed in her ear while trailing a hand down her side. "You and I are going to be having a lot of fun." Big Show had seen enough and when he stepped up Alberto wasted little time in releasing Taylor.

"I suggest you leave before I break you." Alberto ran away, literally ran, pushing Rodriguez out of the way.

Taylor examined the red spot on Kelly's cheek. "Are you okay?" She nodded but Taylor knew it must hurt. "Come on, let's get some ice." As she passed Big Show she sent him a smile. "Let's go bodyguard, who knows when I'll need you again." He laughed at her comment but thundered after them anyway as requested.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: Alright guys here's the next chapter and I think it's my longest one yet so yay for me. I'm actually really proud of this chapter too so I hope you guys love it as much as I do. Enjoy! **

Chapter 21

Kelly winced as Taylor pressed the ice pack against her cheek. "Sorry." Kelly's hand came up to hold the pack so Taylor could be relived of it. "I promise I'm going to make it so he can never reproduce. Not only is it justice but it's better for mankind that way."

Big Show chortled at her comment loudly even going so far as to slap his knee in amusement. "That was funny."

Kelly and Taylor shared a small laugh but Kelly stopped in favor of not aggravating her cheek. "Damn he hit me harder than I thought."

Taylor pulled the ice pack from her friend's face to examine the injury. It was swelling all too nicely in Taylor's opinion. She stepped back turning her head to Big Show. "Take care of her for me will you?" She shrugged off her jacket setting it by Kelly. "Put that on. You're freezing and you are not wrestling tonight."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Don't go all maternal on me. I'm the older one here remember. I'll be fine." She made to get up off the table in the medical room but Taylor pressed on her shoulder sitting her back down.

"Just listen to me. You're scheduled against Beth and Natalya. They'll take one look at your face and slap you silly." She jerked her head at Big Show causing him to push off the wall and take Taylor's seat. "I need to talk to Laurinaitis about his prized champion anyway. I'll just work that into the conversation as well."

Kelly grabbed Taylor's arm before she got too far. "You're not going anywhere without me. I told your dad I wouldn't leave your side tonight."

Taylor flashed her friend a devious grin. "What Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him." She slipped her arm from Kelly's grasp then exited the room heading for the GM's office. When she reached his door she went to just barge on in but found the door pulled back from her and brought her face to face with her little problem. "Hello again jackass."

Alberto just grinned annoyingly at Taylor making her calculate just how many times it would take of her heel against his most precious area to effectively shut down the production plant. "Aww so vicious." He brushed his thumb across her cheek but she jerked back from his touch seconds later. He laughed at her reaction. "You'll come to like me princess."

"I'd cut off my arm first."

He roughly grabbed her arm and brought her against his body to hold her in place before dipping his head to press a kiss to her cheek. "Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." He released her then took him, his puppet, and joke of a title with him down the hall.

Taylor glared at his back for a few moments imagining him going up in flames before spinning around to see Johnny Boy had witnessed the whole exchange. "So in addition to being a poor excuse of a GM by letting your talent attack others unnecessarily you're also allowing them to harass the girls?"

Laurinaitis smiled nastily at her. "Maybe it'll keep some of them in line a little more."

"Well don't you sound downright medieval? Might want to watch out, some of us might not take to kindly to that kind of treatment." She shoved his shoulder hard knocking him into his desk.

He rubbed the spot where she hit him. "Alright…that's going to bruise." Taylor just smirked at him. "Is there a reason for your oh so lovely presence?"

"Well I'm certainly not here because I want to be around you. God knows what I might catch. I'm here to tell you one Kelly won't be wrestling tonight," He went to interrupt her but Taylor swiftly kicked his knee making him buckle and gasp in pain. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to interrupt someone while they're speaking? Anyway, secondly, take care of your 'champion' and his attitude or I'll do it for you. And you won't like my way of dealing with him." She smacked his head to bring his full attention back to her. "Okay pumpkin? Great." Taylor left his office slamming the door behind her with much more force than was necessary.

Laurinaitis glared at the closed door still feeling the sting on the back of his head and pain coursing in his knee. "I hate that girl."

* * *

><p>Taylor was up at Punk's hotel room after the show. Her father had called her 3 times already and left a voicemail each time but she didn't bother to listen to any of them or call him back. She was currently on the bed with Punk her back pressed against his chest while some romantic comedy played on the television. His arms were wrapped around her and his fingers played with hers aimlessly. Taylor was just too comfy, too happy to care about anything or anyone outside of this hotel room. She called Kelly before she entered her 'heaven' to check on her but that was only call she made and she didn't tell Kelly where she was.<p>

Punk kissed her hair unable to fight the smile on his face. Who'd ever thought that Hunter's daughter of all people would enter his life and turn it completely upside down in the most perfect way. Punk didn't do relationships very often but this was one he couldn't imagine not having. He knew she was quite a few years younger than him but he didn't care. She was perfect in everyway to him and as long as she keep looking at him like he was all she could see, he didn't ever feel threatened by all the other guys that wanted her. His eyes drifted to his suitcase where he stashed that thing he bought a few days ago. He was going to use it to keep Taylor despite what he father had to say about it but the more he thought about it, the more he considered using it because of one simple reason. "I love you." He whispered to Taylor.

Taylor stiffened at his words for a few moments before jumping into action. She sat up fully and turned around to look at him. "What'd you say?"

Punk grinned at her stunned face. "I said I love you Taylor Levesque."

Taylor beamed at him and jumped into his arms straddling his lap. She kissed him deeply unable to speak at the moment. _He loves me. _She could feel him smiling into her kiss. She drew back a few moments later placing a hand on either side of his face. "I love you."

She kissed him again her hair falling around them like a curtain. Punk gently flipped them so he hovered over her. He trailed his hands down her sides while hers fisted his shirt in her hands. He reached the end of the shirt of his she stole while he was in the shower and started to fiddle with the hem. Taylor slid her hands up his chest, shoulders, then buried her hands in his freshly cleaned, towel tousled hair feeling the strands slip between her fingers. Punk slipped his hands beneath her shirt relishing in the feel of her warm skin beneath his palms. As he slowly drew his hands up he took the material with them. Punk broke the kiss to look into her deep green eyes. "Tink?" His question was begging for permission.

Taylor smiled at him before nodding slightly while biting her lip. "It's okay." He slipped the shirt off her small frame and carelessly dropped it to the floor. Taylor drew him back down to her both of them forgetting about the movie completely.

* * *

><p>Hunter was pacing the length of his living room for perhaps the 100th time anger, concern, and panic coursing through him as he once again called his daughter. He jerked a hand through his hair trying to think of a way to find her. "Where on Earth is she? She knows better than to just run off. I've always told her to call if she's going to be late or has a change of plans."<p>

Stephanie was biting at her manicured nails racking her brain for options. "What about Punk?"

Hunter shook his head. "No she wouldn't go there. Taylor's smarter than that." Stephanie agreed but knew how it felt to be young and so hopelessly in love. "Kelly. Why didn't I think of it before? She'll know where Taylor is, she's her best friend." He quickly put in the Divas phone number impatiently waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

Hunter sighed in relief that she answered. "Kelly, hey it's Hunter. I'm sorry to bother you so late but I was wondering if by chance you knew where Taylor was?"

Kelly's eyebrows rose when she heard Taylor wasn't at home. She had a sneaking suspicion of where she might be. She looked up at her ceiling. _Oh sure Hunter she's in Punk's room on the floor above me. Would like me to go get her for you? _ Kelly put on her best innocent voice. "Oh my God Hunter we are so dumb! Taylor's here with me."

She heard him sigh in relief. "Thank God. Stephanie and I were losing it."

Kelly felt kind of bad she was lying to him but it wasn't like she really didn't know where her best friend was. "I'm sorry we just decided last minute to have a slumber party and Taylor's phone died. We meant to call but we started having ourselves a little mini spa and just forgot. I'll bring her home tomorrow."

Hunter laughed. "It's perfectly fine Kelly. As long as she's safe that's all that matters." He mouthed to his wife, 'She's with Kelly.' Stephanie let out a deep breath taking a long drink from her glass of wine.

"Oh she's fit as a fiddle." _Better than that if she's doing what I think she's doing._

"Alright thanks Kelly. You girls have fun. Goodnight."

"Night Hunter." Kelly hung up her phone and immediately called Taylor knowing she wouldn't pick up however. "You so owe me Taylor."

Hunter hung up his cell phone tossing it on the couch beside him. "Well at least she's safe." He placed his hands over his face.

"Funny how easily is comes isn't it?"

Hunter shot his wife a confused look. "What?"

She smiled at him. "Worrying." Hunter nodded in agreement taking a considerable draw from his beer. He glanced back at his wife. Hunter had been thinking about the comment he threw in her face about the cheating when they disagreed on what to do with Taylor and her future with the WWE.

It wasn't that he hadn't forgiven her or that he wanted to continue to hold this over her head for the rest of their lives, he just couldn't understand it. Understand why she did what she did to him, to their family. "Steph, can I ask you something?"

Stephanie noticed his tone turn extremely serious. She set her glass down on the coffee table so she could divert her full attention to her husband. "Anything."

Hunter passed his bottle back and forth between his hands. "Why did you do it?" He looked up at her. "Why'd you cheat on me?"

Stephanie felt her heart get heavy and she looked away from Hunter shame evident in her eyes. "I'm not fully sure why Hunter. It's just…"

"Did I say something? Do something wrong that pushed you away?"

She drew her eyes back up from the ground, "Taylor and I were having so many problems and you being the good father you are always took her side to make sure she wasn't being betrayed or hurt. Making sure her best interests were being taken into account." She felt her eyes well up but she tried her best to fight them back. "Taylor's always been closer to you. It's not a secret. And since it's always just been you, her, and me I'd gotten to the point where I didn't feel like a part of the family really. You and Taylor have this little group formed that no one can or ever will be able to join. It's always been you and her, it always will be." She tossed her hair back away from her face so she could look into Hunter's eyes. "It's okay now, because Taylor and I have our own little group but back then…it wasn't like that Hunter. You and I were fighting all the time about Taylor, she and I fought until we were hoarse, my father kept telling me he told me not to marry you and that Taylor always had and will complicate things for me." She sighed loudly blinking back her tears. "I was tired of fighting with everyone in my life, I didn't want to feel like the bad guy anymore. I just wanted to feel…wanted again." She gave a bitter laugh. "And trust me, even I cannot justify my reasoning for picking John Laurinaitis. I guess in my alcohol-induced haze he was there and that was good enough for me at the time." She got up from the chair she was in and went to sit by Hunter taking his hands in hers happy he didn't draw away from her. She wouldn't have blamed him if he did though. "I regret it everyday, knowing I caused you and Taylor pain. I promise you with all my heart that I will never do anything like that again. Because I know I'll lose my family forever if I do and I can't handle that. I love you and I love our beautiful daughter too much to be able to live without you two."

Hunter could hear the sincerity in her voice. He could see where she had needed to seek solace in other people at that time. Their family was so broken for two long years he knew it was possible that bad things could happen. And something did. But he wanted to move past it, he wanted to get back to where he and Stephanie used to be. So in love they couldn't see straight. He tightened his hold on her hands. "I believe you. I do." He cradled her face with one hand. "Don't beat yourself up over this everyday though. I don't want you to do that to yourself. Because I love you so much it hurts and I can't stand the thought of you constantly punishing yourself for something that I maybe could of prevented. I knew our family was broken but I didn't push for you and Taylor to work through your problems earlier. I didn't dig deep enough to find the reasons for all our problems. I let the smallest things spiral out of control. For that I am so sorry Steph."

Stephanie finally let herself cry. The fact that Hunter had fully forgiven her and even accepted some of the blame, something he didn't have to do at all, was just too much for her to hold in. "I love you too Hunter."

He kissed her trying to convey to her through that one kiss things were going to be better. "We're going to fix us. Fix this marriage. If there's one thing I can see from Taylor's muddled logic with her and Punk is that if it's strong enough and it's real then nothing you encounter is enough to break it."

Stephanie smiled at her husband but felt the need to point something out to him. "Maybe you should remember what you just said next time you want to belittle Taylor and Punk. You just might find you're wrong about them."

* * *

><p>Taylor woke up the next morning to Punk's alarm blaring a Taylor Swift song from the clock on the bedside table.<p>

_Do remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

She opened her eyes to see Punk still sleeping next to her not fazed in the least by the music. As she listened to the song play she smiled to herself. _Of course leave it to Taylor Swift to have a song that sounds just like my life. _She stroked Punk's face gently and sang along softly with the song, "You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine." He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Taylor leant over him to shut off the alarm then grabbed his shirt off the floor slipping it over her body then gently lifted his arm from her waist so she could get out of the bed. She threw her hair in a messy ponytail before reluctantly checking her phone. She had 12 missed calls from her dad, 7 from her mom, and 24 texts between the two of them. She noticed there was also a missed call and voicemail from Kelly. Curiously she tapped her phone screen to listen to her message. "Hey Tay, I have no idea where you are or what you're doing but I know who with. Anyway, just FYI, your dad called me last night and I told him you bunked with me and we just plain forgot to let him know and your phone died. So when you get done having a romp in the hay with Punk, give me a call and you can come over to borrow some clothes then I'll take you home. You owe me missy."

Taylor laughed as she hung up the voicemail. "Thank you Kelly I love you." She tossed her phone back into her bag figuring she'd get cleaned up first before heading over to Kelly's. She tiptoed into the restroom casting one last look at her WWE Superstar before closing the door gently behind her.

Punk groaned as he felt himself waking up. Instinctively his hand reached out for Taylor but when all he felt was thin air and mattress he opened his eyes blearily. He heard the sound of running water coming from the restroom. He laughed to himself running a hand over his face. "Her father will kill me if he ever finds out." Punk flipped the covers off him then swung his legs off the edge so he could get up. He stretched his muscles before slipping on his boxers and grabbed a pair of shorts from his bag. Making his way over to the bathroom he pushed the door gently open so he could see inside. Taylor was still in his shirt but she'd done damage control on her hair and was finishing up her make-up. He figured she kept some in her purse for emergencies. "Glad to know you didn't sneak out on me."

Taylor jumped slightly tossing a washcloth at him. "Don't scare me like that." He pushed her against the counter kissing her soundly. "Okay you're forgiven." She brushed past him collecting her clothes from last night. She looked over her shoulder. "Turn around."

He leaned against the doorframe of the restroom with an amused grin on his face. "Nothing I haven't already seen Tink." She fixed him with a look. "Fine." He sighed heavily but complied with her request anyway. After a few minutes she told him he could look. "I liked you in my shirt better."

Taylor shook her head. "You are such a guy." She did a quick scan making sure she had everything.

Punk hugged her from behind. "That's a good thing though right?" Taylor wriggled out his hold pecking his cheek.

"Yes it is." She slung her purse over her shoulder. "I've got to go. I texted Kelly a few seconds ago. She covered for me last night which saves both our asses from my from very protective father." She smirked at Punk, which he just chuckled at. "She's going to lend me some clothes then take me home so I'll have to see you later." He walked with her to the door. Taylor turned back to him raising up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him good-bye. Punk gripped her hips to pull her impossibly closer.

After a few minutes of this, Punk broke away from her. "Alright get going before I decide not to let you and instead we have a repeat of last night."

Taylor lightly pushed at his chest while giggling blushing heavily. "Punk!" He just laughed at her shyness finding it as cute as can be. She pecked him one more time. "I love you."

Punk drew his thumb over her lips softly then brushed his own against hers. "I love you." She opened the door and threw a wave over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall. Punk watched her until she turned the corner and was out of view. He closed the door grinning as he remembered last night. He walked over to his suitcase, unzipped the front pocket, and drew out a small black box. "What do you say Brooks?"

* * *

><p>Alberto Del Rio watched Punk, John, and Randy joke around like nothing had happened at all. Christian came up beside the champion with his neck brace and ankle boot. While Del Rio was technically on Christian side with most things, even he had to think the guy was being ridiculous with all this. He was fine he just wanted to try and milk a few sympathy fans. Del Rio snorted. He's learned when you're not liked by the WWE universe nothing you do is going to change their opinion of you unless you stopped being the heel they saw you as. "Looks like the bromance is back to normal."<p>

Alberto nodded at Christian's comment. "So it would seem. I guess nothing is going to break that little group up…not even a girl."

Christian picked up on Alberto's change in tone when he said the last part. He knew he meant Taylor and he heard about Alberto's little stunt with her on Smackdown and backstage on Monday. "Speaking of Miss WWE Princess herself, what's up with you and her?"

Alberto had a pure evil smirk take over his not so handsome face. "Let's just say she's a great bargaining chip. Not to mention she's not exactly hard to look at either."

Christian had to laugh in agreement with him on Taylor's appearance. "What do you mean bargaining chip? What could you want? You're the WWE Champion."

Alberto laughed hollowly. "I'm tired of CM Punk and John Cena constantly wanting to take my title from me. And Laurinaitis just gives in because it's them that are pushing for it." He got that devious look again. "Taylor however, she means a great deal to them both. Especially Punk. It's obvious he's sweet on her. Not to mention the fact that she's Hunter daughter…pissing him off is just a bonus."

Christian didn't quite get it but he'd always been a bit slow. "I don't understand. What does Taylor have to do with getting back at those three?"

Del Rio sighed and rolled his eyes in utter annoyance. "Por que eres tan estupido?" He turned his full attention to Christian. "If I mess with Taylor, I mess with them. Everyone knows attacking one's emotions is ten times more painful than if I just tried to physically harm them."

Christian had recognition dawn on him making Alberto just leave in favor of remaining there and instead went to try to regain the IQ points he lost just standing next to that man.

* * *

><p>Taylor was scheduled to sit ringside tonight with Jerry and Cole. She wasn't quite sure why but hey it was fun so she wasn't going to question it. Alberto Del Rio decided to come out to the ring to open the show with one of his usual, 'I don't want to defend my title because I'm too much of a baby to do it on my own' speeches. Taylor was filing her nails in favor of listening to his bullshit. "Obviously you don't care too much about what the champ has to say do you Taylor?"<p>

Taylor slowly drew her eyes from her nails to Cole's face. "Oh no Cole I'm really intrigued. Don't let my face fool you." She deadpanned to him causing Jerry to laugh at Cole's expense. He quickly sobered up however and stared at something in front of him.

"Let's see what Del Rio wants." Taylor saw a shadow be cast over her. She turned her focus back to in front of her to see Alberto with his hand outstretched to her.

"Join me in the ring would you please?"

Taylor batted his hand away from her. "How about no? Does that work for you?" Alberto just took hold of her arm tightly and practically dragged her into the ring.

"Del Rio what are you doing? Let her go." Taylor heard Jerry commentate but it made her annoyed. _Yes because that's going to convince him. _Taylor tried to pull herself from his grasp but it was locked in and even though she hated it, he was stronger than her. Once he got her to the middle of the ring he let her go.

Taylor snatched the microphone from him. "Okay you've got me here, good job on that. What is it that you just had to have me here in the ring for?"

Alberto laughed taking the microphone back. "Well I've just noticed a strange pattern of events here. Men can't seem to keep themselves from falling for you and I'm just the next victim I suppose. So I thought I'd profess my intentions to you on air because apparently that's all it takes to get some things you want in this company so I thought I'd give it a shot." Taylor was so confused by his comment she didn't notice him close the gap between them and kiss her. The moment he connected with her however she jumped back and began wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Ew." He came at her again but she shoved him away from her. That was all it took to have Punk's music play followed by him sliding into the ring and grabbed Del Rio before he could escape. Punk tossed Alberto into the turnbuckles then hit him with a high knee in the face twice.

"Don't you dare touch my girl! She is mine, I love her god damn it and hell is going freeze over twice before you even get a glance from her!"

Taylor pulled Punk away from his current hobby of finding the best way to cause the champion as much pain as possible. "Okay baby it's fine. You've beaten him. He's down." Punk calmed at her voice wrapping her in his arms. When he released her she pushed him back out of the ring. "Go backstage, I have to get back to my seat so we can get a show going."

Knowing his man card was beginning to be called into question, he did as he was told and climbed out but that was the worst thing he could of done. Alberto had been biding his time waiting until she all alone again before striking. Quicker than should be possible, Alberto was up and had Taylor captured. "Bad move Punk."

Punk turned and watched in slow motion as Alberto used a backbreaker on Taylor then threw her into the turnbuckles where she crumpled to the ground screaming in pain.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: Oh my God I'm so freaking happy right now! For those of you who didn't get to see Survivor Series you might want to put off reading this chapter and AN until after RAW tomorrow unless you don't mind the results being spoiled for you. Anywho, Punk won the WWE Championship! (doing happy dance) Obviously, that will be incorporated into the story. Okay sorry just had to express how unbelievably happy I am for him. Also I apologize for how crappy the end is, I really shouldn't write from 2-5 am I get sloppy. I'll make up for it next chapter, promise. Moving on however, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 22

"Oh God I think she's seriously hurt." Jerry sounded very concerned for the young woman in the ring who couldn't move without crying out. Hunter, Stephanie, John, Randy, Kelly, and Eve all came racing out seconds between them. No matter how bad Hunter wanted to hurt Del Rio he passed in favor of falling to his daughter's side Stephanie doing the same on her other side. Kelly came over to check on her friend but Alberto found out his move could have very well been his last as Punk, Randy, John, and Eve all closed in around him. Punk looked ready to kill.

"I'm going to end you." Punk threatened the champion. "I'm literally going to end your life." He lunged at Del Rio knocking him to the ground hammering in on his face. He got up, took hold of Del Rio's head and started to bang it repeatedly into steel pole. He had blood pouring down his face but Punk kept going. Randy and John quickly jumped into action taking hold of their friend pulling him back while Eve had to get in front and push just to get Punk to move inch by inch from the unconscious and badly injured Alberto. "Let go of me! I'm not done with him yet!"

Taylor's strangled scream broke his murderous rage as he looked over to where the medics had loaded her onto a stretcher. "Careful guys don't move her too much until we know just what injuries her back sustained." Stephanie had her face buried in Hunter's shoulder who just stared at his daughter's face in a permanent grimace while silent tears tracked down her cheeks. Kelly was walking right along side the stretcher holding Taylor's hand.

"It's going to be okay Taylor. I know it hurts now but you'll be fine." Kelly tried her best to soothe her friend but words didn't seem to reach her. All she could feel was the fire in her back that didn't show signs of letting up anytime soon.

Hunter kissed his daughter's forehead tenderly. "We'll meet you at the hospital baby. It'll be alright, I promise baby." He blinked back his tears while he looked up at Kelly.

"I'll ride with her." Hunter nodded his thanks before he and Stephanie hurried to the garage. Kelly climbed into the ambulance with Taylor still telling her reassuring things whether Taylor heard her or not. Punk ran out in time to see the ambulance drive away from the arena.

John and Randy showed up not too long after watching their friend now just staring into empty space. Randy placed his hand on Punk's shoulder. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." Punk nodded numbly following his friends robotically. John and Randy shared a concerned look. They were pretty positive Taylor would be just fine in a few days but Punk didn't look too good. "He's blaming himself because he got out of the ring before she was out too."

John looked back at his friend who was putting on the shirt Eve handed them before they went to find him. "But it's not his fault. He didn't do that to her."

Randy glanced back at Punk too. "Tell him that."

* * *

><p>Taylor had been admitted to the hospital just for a few days. Considering her body wasn't use to that kind of abuse, her back didn't recover quite as quickly as the wrestlers. They'd given her some morphine to dull her pain. "It's all we can really do. This is something her body has got to heal on its own." The doctor was telling Hunter and Stephanie. "Give her a few days and she'll be good as new. We'll probably keep her overnight tomorrow too just to be safe but after that you'll be able to take her home." Hunter nodded pulling Stephanie to his side who still hadn't managed to stop her tears completely.<p>

He looked into his daughter's room where Kelly was in there talking to Taylor trying to keep her mind on other things. The morphine helped with the pain massively but she was still in the hospital, something that her morphine drip couldn't block out. He turned to his wife taking her face in his hands. "She's going to be fine Steph. Don't worry our baby will be fine." She nodded wordlessly a new batch of tears falling down her face. He brushed the tears away as they came. "Why don't you go wash your face, might help."

Stephanie nodded her head grabbing her purse from one of the waiting room chairs. "Taylor doesn't need to see me like this anyway." She brushed past her husband in the direction of the restroom. With her gone, Hunter took this opportunity to release his emotions. When he saw Alberto perform a backbreaker on Taylor he felt his heart shatter. He knew it was just a backbreaker but he threw her into the turnbuckles on top of that like she was just a rag doll. Taylor's body wasn't accustomed to that kind of pain and she wasn't handling it well.

Hunter brushed his hair back off his face closing his eyes. _She's going to be fine Hunter. Just calm down._ He heard three pairs of rapid footsteps get closer before he heard Randy's voice. "Um hi we're looking for Taylor Levesque."

"Make a left at the end of the hall and she's the second to last room on the right."

"Thanks." John's voice chimed in as the footsteps grew even louder. Hunter saw Punk hurtle around the corner almost falling after slipping on the floor at the speed he was going.

Hunter stood up and went to block the door but Punk didn't even falter. He blew through Hunter and into the room where he finally stopped. Taylor drew her gaze from Kelly to Punk who was just standing there staring at her. "Punk?" She tried hesitantly.

Kelly looked between the two a few times before getting up. "Why don't you come take my seat? I need to visit the restroom anyway." She squeezed past Punk while he walked over to Taylor's bed sitting down on the edge like Kelly had. Kelly pulled the door shut behind her but Hunter didn't like too much.

"Kelly, open the door."

The WWE Diva sighed. "Hunter, just give them a minute. Nothing is going to happen."

Hunter shook his head. "Why does no one but me see this? Alberto only attacked her because he **knows **Punk has feelings for her. Whether he means to or not, he's putting her in danger."

Kelly defiantly stood in front of the door. "I don't care Hunter. You're too busy worrying about her well being physically you're not taking into account her emotional state. You take him from her, she'll take a hell of a lot longer to recover from that than this." Randy and John stood against the wall silent. While Kelly didn't say it, they knew if Hunter took Taylor away from Punk he'd lose it. Punk's world had changed since Taylor entered his life, taking her away would be like taking away his will. Punk didn't fall often because he fell so hard when he finally did.

Stephanie came upon the standoff between Hunter and Kelly. "What's going on?"

Kelly didn't miss a beat. "Your husband is pig-headed." Stephanie had to laugh as she set her purse in a char.

"What'd you do now Hunter?"

Hunter gestured wildly to the closed door. "Punk is in there with Taylor."

Stephanie didn't understand the problem. She narrowed her eyes at her husband. "And?"

"He puts in danger by being whatever the hell he is to her. Unless he's in there ending things, which we all know he isn't, I want him far far away from her."

Stephanie collapsed into a chair. "Yes well good luck with that darling. He's only the most important man in your daughter's life." Hunter looked at her wide-eyed. "Don't look at me like that, you've officially been replaced. It's nothing personal. That's just how daughters work. Daddy is number one until they find that right man."

Hunter wanted to rip his hair out. "He's not the one for her."

Stephanie waved off his comment. "Sure sure." Randy and John had to keep themselves from laughing. It was rather comical how in control Stephanie was in her and Hunter's relationship.

Punk felt responsible for Taylor being where she was. If he'd just had her climb out before him…he should've known better. Alberto has always been a coward attacking people from behind and he knew Alberto would do anything to get to Punk. Taylor was best the way and he used that to his advantage. "Would you please say something instead of just staring at me?"

Punk locked eyes with Taylor. "I'm sorry Tink. I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Taylor looked appalled. She tried to sit up ignoring the jet of pain flowing up her back but Punk was there pushing her back to the mattress. "Don't do that yet. Rest tonight then tomorrow you should be better."

Taylor let him lay her back down but still argued with him. "This is not your fault. He attacked me not you, trust me I was there." She tried to get a little laugh out of him but he didn't humor her. "Come on baby, smile. This is just part of the business. Wrestler or not. My mom took plenty of hits and she's fine. I'm fine."

Punk leant down to kiss her gently once, twice, then a third time. He pulled away reluctantly the last time. "I love you. I really love you."

Taylor smiled sleepily at him. The medicine was starting to affect her. "I love you. So much."

Punk smiled best he could back at his beautiful girl. "Go to sleep, you need the rest."

Taylor caught his hand. "Don't leave."

Punk raised his eyebrows for a second. "I think your Dad might make me. I kind of body checked him just to get in here."

Taylor pouted for a second. "Then come back tomorrow. First thing."

Punk kissed her again. "First thing." Taylor's eyes fluttered closed her breath evening out only a few minutes after. Punk placed his head in his hands. He didn't know how to fix this one. He looked back up at Taylor running a hand over his face_._ Flashes of the night and morning after in his hotel room filtered into his head. When she was fine and happy. _Look at the mess I made. _Punk carefully got up off her bed and quietly made his way outside where he was met with five pairs of eyes staring at him. "She's asleep." He motioned for Randy and John it was time to go.

Hunter stepped in his path however. "What are you doing to her Punk?" Punk got a very confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about Hunter? I'm not doing anything to your daughter except love her. Is that okay with you?"

Hunter stared coldly at the Superstar. "Am I okay with you? No not really but as my wife keeps pointing out maybe I'm wrong about you. However from what I saw tonight I think I'm spot on."

John came to defend his friend. "Hunter, Punk had nothing to do with that and you know that as well as I do. We're all here because we care about your daughter a great deal. Now is not the time for you to assign blame on the wrong people. You want to hurt somebody, hurt Del Rio."

Hunter slowly switched his gaze to John. "Stay out of it Cena. I don't care what you think."

Punk just rolled his eyes and knocked through Hunter but a few steps away he turned back around. "Hunter, I know you think I'm bad for your daughter. You've made that perfectly clear. Well congratulations, you've finally made me think so too." Hunter actually looked stunned at his words and Randy and John raced after their friend who was already halfway out the door.

Kelly went to walk back into Taylor's room. "Good job Hunter. I wonder what that's going to make him do." She shook her head as she entered the room shutting the door behind her.

Stephanie studied her husband. He looked passive. "Hunter?" He faced her. "Pray to God he doesn't do what I think he's going to."

"What's he going to do?"

Stephanie closed her eyes. "Break Taylor's heart. And you've helped do it." She too then entered Taylor's room leaving Hunter standing alone in the waiting room thinking over what Punk said.

* * *

><p>Morning came too early for Taylor but she was pleased to find she could move her back with minimal pain. She turned her head to the left where she saw her dad had fallen asleep in a chair his head resting against his hand. "Daddy?"<p>

He immediately jolted awake. "Hey baby. How you feeling today?"

Taylor arched her back happy when she didn't wince. "Much better. It's amazing how much better. A good night's rest really can do wonders." Taylor noticed her mom and Kelly were missing. "Where'd Mom and Kelly go?"

Hunter scratched his head. "They went back to the house to get you some clean clothes. We're going to see if we can go ahead and take you home today rather than tomorrow."

Taylor nodded. "Whatever gets me out of this place faster." Hunter grinned at her very Taylor-like response. "Is Punk here yet?" Hunter's grin faded at the mention of the wrestler. His words rang in his head. _Congratulations, you've made me think so too._ Kelly's. _I wonder what that's going to make him do._ And Stephanie's. _Break her heart. And you've helped him do it._ "Daddy?"

Hunter came back to reality. "Oh sorry. No he isn't." Taylor looked slightly disappointed as she picked at the loose strands on the comforter. "Tay, can we talk?"

"I'm not quitting."

Hunter sighed. "Should've known you'd already guessed about what. But Taylor, don't you realize what happened? You got attacked last night for no reason other than because of who you are."

Taylor brushed the hair off her face. "I get that Daddy, I do. But you, Punk, mom, hell even God can't control everything that goes on in the ring." She sat up fully folding a leg underneath her. "But you can't control everything that happens around me anywhere else either. I could have just as easily been mugged or something along those lines." Taylor hugged her pillow to her chest. "This is part of the risks of this business but I knew that coming in."

Hunter clenched his fists. She wasn't going to make this easy on him. "Taylor, it's more than that. Alberto wants to get to Punk any way he can and since it's been made clear how Punk feels about you that made you a target."

Taylor grew suspicious. "Are you trying to say because Punk loves me he caused this to happen to me?" Hunter started to speak but she cut him off. "Because that's bullshit. Del Rio did this for the reason that I'm your daughter just as much as Punk loving me."

"That's probably true Tay but that's just more of a reason to leave the WWE. Too many people want to use you as a tool for hurting me, your mother, and whoever else."

Taylor closed her eyes to calm herself. "Daddy, you can't make this decision for me. Don't make me go against you, cause I will. I don't want to but I will." Hunter got cut off by a knock on the doorframe. Father and daughter turned to see Punk standing there dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Taylor lit up. "Honey."

Punk looked at The Game. "Hunter do you mind?" Hunter took note of Punk's expression and got a bad feeling about all of this.

He got up anyway and left the room wondering if next time he entered it he'd find a broken girl inside it. Punk took the chair he vacated unable to look at Taylor. She noticed something was up. "Punk?" He didn't answer her. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Punk felt this tearing him apart. "We can't do this anymore."

Taylor felt her heart drop. "Do what?"

Punk continued to look at the ground. "This. You and me. It's over." Taylor knew it was ridiculous but her heart just shattered into pieces.

Tears immediately formed in her eyes. "Please tell me you're joking. You have to be joking."

Punk stood up and strode a few feet away from her. "No I'm not." He couldn't let her see how much this was killing him. He heard her crying behind him breaking him further. But he couldn't look at her. If he did the small resolve he had would cease to exist. "I'm sorry Tink."

Taylor was struggling remembering how to breathe. Why was he doing this? She gave him everything. Everything she could cause she never thought he'd do this to her. She noticed he hadn't looked at her since he started talking. "Would you at least have the common courtesy to look at me?"

He could hear the pain and anger in her voice. _Hate me Tink make it easier. Just hate me._ "I can't. "He choked out. "If I look at you I'll change my mind and I can't let that happen."

"Why?" She could the hysteria in her voice but she couldn't bring herself to be ashamed by it.

"Because I'm not good for you. And the sooner we both accept that the better." Taylor watched the man she loved walk out of her room without another word. Stephanie and Kelly had gotten back from the Levesque household with a bag full of things for Taylor. However when they reached her hallway they saw Punk burst out of her room all but running away.

Hunter saw Punk's face and it looked utterly heart-broken. "Punk!" But the Superstar had already gotten past him and the girls. Kelly knew this was bad. _Taylor. _She dropped the bag she was carrying and ran into Taylor's room. She found the young girl sobbing her hands over her mouth in disbelief.

"Oh my God Taylor." She climbed into the bed with her friend wrapping her in a hug trying so hard just to comfort her in the only way she could.

* * *

><p>Hunter and Stephanie had gotten Taylor home but the car ride was depressing seeing as how Taylor cried the whole way home and refused to talk to them about it. When they got home she went straight up to her room with Trevor and Bella locking the door behind her. That was 3 days ago. She only left to get something to eat but it was never more than a banana or an apple. Stephanie was sitting the living room rocking in her seat. She'd never seen her daughter like this, down right catatonic. "Hunter, I can't do this." She started to cry making Hunter's own strength weaken considerably. "I can't watch her do this to herself."<p>

Hunter was waiting on hold for the doctor that had seen Taylor. She'd tripped up the stairs yesterday and her back connected with the edges of the stairs. The hardwood floor stairs. He had to carry her to her room because her back wasn't going to be accommodating. "Hello?"

"Hi Dr. Free it's Hunter. Taylor had a small accident and ended up banging up her back again to where she's not the biggest fan of moving. What do you think we should do?"

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"And she's not better?"

Hunter for a moment wanted to be sarcastic but knew this really wasn't an appropriate time. "No."

He heard the doctor sigh. "She probably pulled one or more of her already tender muscles in her back. She's going to need to be bed-ridden for the next couple of days."

Hunter rubbed eyes. _That shouldn't be a problem since she was already doing that._ "Alright thanks Doc."

Stephanie looked up at her husband. "What'd he say?"

Hunter dropped onto the couch. "She's bed-ridden for the next few days."

Stephanie sighed. "Well at least that part will be easy. But I was hoping to get her out and about at Survivor Series. Her being holed up there isn't helping her, in fact it probably just makes it worse."

Hunter shook his head. "Well she's going to have to miss it."

Taylor was in bed tissues all around her dressed a shirt she took of Punk's without his knowledge. She'd worn herself out crying and had reached the point where the tears just couldn't come anymore. She knew listening to sad songs was possibly the worst thing she could do and she knew she was acting like an idiot but she just couldn't put on a brave face and push through this. It was different this time. He was different. Thinking of Punk directly proved her theory of being out of tears wrong. Her sobs echoed around her room. She simply turned up her music to drown herself out.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

'_Til I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like _

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

Trevor was curled up on the foot of her bed and Bella was snuggled against her stomach but Taylor couldn't seem to find comfort in anything. She spied her phone on the pillow next to her. She'd stopped herself from calling him about 20 times but her will was gone. Shakily, she grabbed her phone and dialed his number praying he wouldn't pick up. When it went to voicemail, Taylor sighed in relief. When it came time to leave a message all she could get out was, "I don't know why I called you…I know I'm wasting my time. But I don't mind. All these memories are coming back to life but the one thing, one memory I want to forget…is saying goodbye."

* * *

><p>Punk wasn't much better. He barked at random people, so short-tempered Randy and John were just waiting for the time bomb to go off, and he was abnormally devoted to getting prepared for his match against Del Rio at Survivor Series. He'd already ruined two sets of equipment and was well on his way to three. He had gotten Taylor's voicemail and against his better judgment he listened to it. She sounded so alone, so hurt. He did that. <em>I just can't do right by her in any way can I?<em> He'd also overheard Randy and John talking about how Kelly said Taylor injured her back even further so she wouldn't be there tonight. Punk found this to be both a blessing and a curse. He knew if he saw her he'd lose focus and desperately want to grovel for forgiveness…but at least he'd get to see her.

Randy decided Punk needed to take it easy. "Okay killer let's take a break." Punk shrugged off his friend but Randy stopped him again. "That wasn't a suggestion." He handed Punk a towel and water. "If you keep this up you'll be too tired to fight for the title tonight."

Punk nodded "You're right. I just need to focus."

John was leaning against the wall. "You know you can talk about Taylor if you need to. It might hel—"

"I'm not going to talk about her. I can't."

John tried again. "It's just—"

"No John!" John shied back. "Just no."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe we left her alone in Texas while we're here in New York. We are horrible parents." Stephanie had been worried from the moment they left the house and it had only gotten worse.<p>

"We didn't have a choice." Hunter justified. "I needed you here and she's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

Stephanie glared at Hunter. "She's in the middle of a emotional breakdown Hunter not a cooking class!" They were watching the matches from backstage and currently Punk was facing off against Del Rio.

Punk felt the anger over what this man had done, what he'd cost him. It was enough to give him even more will than he already had. He had to admit, Del Rio was giving him a fight and he'd had a few close calls but that was all over. For just a second he let himself think about Taylor. Let himself feel how much he loved her and how much pain he was in over leaving her. But he was going to use it to his advantage. Use it to win. Punk locked in the Anaconda Vice on Del Rio and locked it in tight. Alberto was fighting to get out anyway he could. Clawing at Punk's face but Punk let his pain and anger course through him holding the submission move in tight. And that's when it happened. Del Rio tapped out and Punk had won the WWE title back. Just like he said he would. He just laid on the mat in shock until the referee handed him the championship. He got up and showed it to world with a grin on his face. He made his way up the ramp stopping to raise his newly acquired title once more. _There's only one thing missing._


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

Chapter 23

Hunter leaned against the doorframe staring at his daughter as she put the finishing touches on her outfit in her room. It was the first time she'd opened her door and let he or Stephanie in since the day they brought her home from the hospital. Today was her 20th birthday and Hunter was on such an emotional rollercoaster it made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it. For starters, his baby was no longer a teenager and it was really hitting home just how grown up his daughter really was. Secondly however, Hunter still worried about her a great deal. She hadn't shed one tear and was acting as normal as he'd seen her in days.

Stephanie came into the room carrying a bag of tiny diamond flower hairpins. "Oh you look beautiful Taylor." Taylor had picked out a simple black one-shoulder dress but she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair fell in soft waves and Stephanie was currently weaving the diamond flowers in the long dark locks. Her charm bracelet hung on her wrist and a heart necklace encompassed her neck. Taylor's nails were freshly done, French for both hands and feet, and a pair of silver heels adorned her feet. Hunter had to admit she looked very pretty. "There," Stephanie had finished, "you're ready."

Taylor turned to her father. "How do I look Daddy? Is my dress okay?" She smoothed her hands over the fabric to brush out the non-existent wrinkles. Hunter and Stephanie shared one of those customary our-baby-is-all-grown-up look parents are entitled to.

Hunter walked up to his daughter taking her hands gently in his own. "You look beautiful, Tay. You look absolutely beautiful." He kissed the back of her hand. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Taylor took a deep breath before nodding slowly. "I need to do this Daddy. It's my birthday." She shrugged. "I don't want to spend it crying." She blinked back the water that had developed in her deep green eyes putting a smile on her face.

Stephanie hugged her daughter. "Happy birthday sweetie. You ready for a present?" Taylor got a curious look on her face. "Hunter."

Hunter drew a set of car keys out his back pocket and tossed them to Taylor. "Go look in the driveway."

With a real grin on her face, Taylor quickly walked to the front door flipping on the outside lights and stepped over the threshold. "Oh my God!" Just as she asked, a brand new yellow Corvette sat in the driveway just waiting to be driven. She flung herself at her father who had followed her out. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Hunter held his daughter close so relieved that even if was just for today she was happier than he'd seen her since Punk left. Taylor repeated the same action with Stephanie who exchanged a look of relief with her husband over her newly turned 20-year old daughter's shoulder. As Taylor pulled back Stephanie brushed the hair that had fallen over her eyes back. "You ready to go celebrate with all of America?"

Taylor nodded racing back inside to grab her silver clutch tucking her new keys inside it. "As much as I want to drive my car, I know all three of us can't fit."

As the family of three climbed into the Cadillac Hunter chuckled. "No, me in that tiny ass backseat…you'd have to get the Jaws of Life just to get me out." Taylor giggled a sound both Hunter and Stephanie were so happy to hear.

* * *

><p>When they reached the arena they found a little surprise waiting for them in the parking garage. Taylor launched herself out of the car running up to the man leaning against the hood of his truck. "Uncle Shawn!"<p>

Shawn Michaels grinned as his goddaughter reached him and wrapped her up in a hug lifting her from the ground for a few seconds. He set her back down holding her at arm's length. "My you look pretty. Happy birthday sweetheart." He drew a small bag out of his truck handing it to Taylor.

She opened the card first finding two hundred dollar bills inside. "Oh wow." Next, she pulled the tissue paper from the bag and drew out one of the new leatherbound copies Barnes and Noble was selling of The Picture of Dorian Gray. She lightly drew her fingers over the cover of the book noticing the gold-trimmed pages. "Oh my God I've been wanting to read this forever and wanted this exact copy." Taylor had a huge love for the classics; Shawn couldn't have done much better. She set her gift back in the bag and tucked the money in her clutch before hugging her godfather once again. "Thank you so much, I love it."

He smiled at her kissing her forehead affectionately. "Anything for you baby girl." He looked up at his best friend. "Hey there buddy. He went to do that manly hug thing men do. Taylor simply rolled her eyes lightly at how that had become the norm. "Hi Steph." He hugged her in greeting as well.

Hunter was surprised to see his friend there. "What are you doing here Shawn? I thought you were all caught up this week."

Shawn laughed slinging an arm over Taylor's shoulders. "You didn't think I'd miss my only goddaughter's birthday did you? Plus I hear you're sharing it with the whole WWE, that just spells party and you know how I feel about a party."

The DX members shared a laugh while entering the arena jabbering away leaving Stephanie and Taylor behind. "How nice of them." Taylor commented jokingly while exchanging an amused look with her mother.

Stephanie took Taylor's present and put in the trunk before locking up the car. "Come on birthday girl, let's get this thing started." The two Levesque women entered the building following the loud booms of laughter from Shawn and Hunter. Taylor started to feel nerves set in for some reason. No one knew she was back yet, she decided not to tell anyone and just let it be a surprise.

The plan was that Hunter would start the show off talking about whatever he had chosen to do then he'd bring her out however with the arrival of her Uncle Shawn she had a feeling that would change. "Um Daddy?" Both Hunter and Shawn turned to look at her. "The plan's changed hasn't it?"

Hunter grinned guilty at her. "You know how Shawn and I get when we're together."

Stephanie blew some hair out of her face. "Oh yes, we know." It was Taylor and Stephanie this time who shared the laugh at the men's expense.

"We figured Shawn showing up would be the perfect thing for me to go talk about out in the ring. You know we go out there to the DX music then we'll both introduce you back."

Taylor had to smile at how excited the fully grown men seemed to be about this little plan of theirs. "Alright, sounds good."

As Shawn and Hunter walked off to polish their plan, Stephanie noticed her daughter seemed awfully uncomfortable. "You okay Taylor?"

Taylor swung her head around to look at her mother. "Yeah, it's just being back here…knowing he's around here somewhere…it's just a little difficult." Stephanie looked at her daughter sympathetically and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry baby. It will get better with time, I promise." Taylor flashed Stephanie a smile but Stephanie could tell when her daughter was faking it.

* * *

><p>Taylor waited in the wings of the entrance to the ring while her dad and godfather were living it up out there. It was obvious the crowd loved the surprise reunion. Taylor however was too busy wringing her hands to be able to fully notice. Amazingly, she'd managed to get to this point undetected by any of the wrestlers or Laurinaitis. For lack of anything better to do while she waited she started tugging at her dress in an attempt to fix any possible problems with it. "You look fine. Better than fine." Taylor looked up from her outfit to the tech guy who was smiling at her.<p>

"You sure?" She asked somewhat paranoid.

He smiled gently back at her nodding his head in confirmation. "Happy birthday by the way."

Taylor sent him a small grin. "Thank you."

He inclined his head in acknowledgement then glanced back out to the ring. "Looks like you're up Levesque."

And sure enough a few seconds later she heard her godfather's voice. "Now who here remembers what a certain **former **WWE champion did to little Taylor Levesque, my goddaughter," a loud cheer was heard about that, "last week? When he injured her?" A loud collaboration of boos was heard. Taylor really did appreciate having the fans back her up like they did. "Well I'm here to tell you she's recovered from her injuries and today is her 20th birthday." Once again cheers erupted all throughout the arena. "So help me welcome your WWE Princess and wish her a happy birthday!"

That was Taylor's cue so she stepped out into the flooding amount of light illuminating her for everyone to see. Suddenly she heard Death Cab for Cutie's cover of Earth Angel blare around the arena causing her to look back at the tech guy with a surprised smile on her face. He simply grinned back at her and motioned her forward. As Taylor made her way to the ring the lights caught the flowers in her hair giving her the illusion of a halo causing her, Shawn, and Hunter laugh at the irony of it. She climbed into the ring with some assistance from DX taking the microphone offered to her. "Thank you Uncle Shawn." She gave him a quick hug. "And thank you to all of you for welcoming me back so warmly."

Hunter was happy to see a genuine smile on her face. She started laughing when the crowd all started to sing happy birthday to her. Shawn and Hunter joined in and right after so did Jerry and surprisingly even Cole. "Happy birthday dear Taylor, happy birthday to you." She was blushing horribly by the end of it hiding her face in her father's chest for a moment.

"Thank you. Even though I'm thoroughly embarrassed…on live television." She faced the announce table. "I'll even thank you personally Michael since we all know you don't like me all that much." She playfully blew him a kiss lightening that bitter look on his face somewhat. "I just wanted to say thank you again for all your support while I was injured and the thousands of wishing you wells I received. I really appreciate it." She got a less adorable, happy, carefree look on her pretty face. "Oh and Alberto Del Rio, you're going have to try harder to put me out of commission. And I'm so happy CM Punk beat your ass last night and took his title back from your classless, coward ass hands."

Shawn was laughing giddily at his goddaughter. "Damn Hunter, looks like she got your temper and Stephanie's spirit. That's a deadly combination. I love it!" He turned to the fans. "How about you?" The crowd cheered loudly and started a chant of 'Taylor.'

Unfortunately, the fun ended as John Laurinaitis made his way out to the arena. "My name is John Laurinaitis and I am the Execute Vice President of Talent Relations and interim General Manager of Monday Night RAW." Hunter tossed his microphone in the air catching it with one hand a not so happy look on his face. Shawn just seemed confused as to why this tool was even out here and Taylor was just downright annoyed. "Taylor, I just wanted to be the first to come out here to tell you happy birthday and welcome back."

He got that creepy smile on his face making Taylor shudder. He really needed to work on that. Taylor brought her microphone back up to her lips, which were twisted into a sarcastic smile. "Well as lovely and genuine as that sentiment seemed forgive me when I say that was complete and utter bullshit."

Hunter grinned at his daughter. "Uh oh Johnny Boy wouldn't want to be you. You are one unlucky man to be incurring the wrath of both my wife and daughter." Shawn loved this side of his goddaughter that he had never seen. She was a little badass.

Taylor smiled sickingly sweet at Laurinaitis, making it obvious she was anything but friendly with the man. "If you had perhaps punished Del Rio, even if it was just a little, for attacking me for no reason I might actually be more open to your little show you're putting on here. However, it's clear you don't like me or my family and we don't like you, so take you and your cheap ass suit backstage 'cause you're kind of raining on my parade here." The crowd backed her up with a chant of 'You suck' effectively sending Laurinaitis backstage without another word while Taylor waved bye at him.

Hunter and Shawn were talking about just how freaking awesome Taylor was while she was trying not to run and hide from all the praise she was getting from the fans. She even spotted a sign that read "Marry me Taylor.' Suddenly though, Vince McMahon's horrible music started grating on everyone's eardrums. Taylor glanced at her father gesturing to her grandfather who doing that ridiculous walk of his to the stage. Hunter shrugged at her. "I didn't even know he was here."

He came up to stand behind Taylor as Vince made his way into the ring and up to where Taylor stood. "Let me start by telling you happy birthday and giving you this." He handed her a set of topaz earrings that even she couldn't deny where pretty.

"Thank you, they're beautiful."

Vince nodded at her in welcome. "Anyway, the reason I'm out here is because the board has decided to give you a gift from the company." Taylor and Hunter looked at each other in bewilderment. What could they possibly give her? "We would like you, if you want, to be a special GM of RAW tonight." Taylor's eyes widened while Hunter blinked a few times processing the information. Shawn was doing some kind of happy dance over by the ropes. Vince stood there while Taylor was silent letting her make-up her mind. "Would you like to?"

Taylor actually smiled a real smile up at her grandfather. "I'd love you. Thank you." He nodded once more at her then made a quick exit.

Hunter motioned for Shawn to join him. "Well Ms. GM we'll just leave you to it." Taylor shook her head rapidly panic taking over.

"What the hell do I do?"

Shawn turned to walk backwards up the ramp. "Make a match." _Oh right, duh Taylor. You knew that. Relax._ Relaxation just wasn't in the cards for her tonight however because at the moment she heard the opening chords to Punk's music followed by 'Look in my eyes, what do you see? The cult of personality…' Punk walked out with his WWE Championship title around his waist his eyes trained on her.

Hunter placed himself in front of Punk. "Punk, leave her alone. She finally came out of her room tonight; I don't need you tearing down everything she's built. Just because she looks tough doesn't mean she's not still fragile right now."

Punk drew his eyes from Taylor to stare at Hunter defiantly. "Hunter, I've been in absolute agony without Taylor and it sounds like she's been missing me too. I let you get to me; I let you decide for me about her. But after winning this title, I realized I was still missing something and that something is her. So I'm going to get my girl back. Excuse me." He walked around Hunter and Shawn had to take hold of The Game's arm and shake his head at his friend. "Just let it be, Hunter. He's not going to hurt her."  
>"He already did."<p>

"Then what are you worried about? Taylor's strong…she'll be just fine." Shawn pushed his friend backstage even though Hunter struggled against Shawn's hold. Taylor watched nerves wracking her body as Punk made his way up the steel steps and into the ring his music fading.

"Hey Tink." Taylor really wanted to tell him he couldn't do that anymore, call her that anymore but found words and her weren't quite on the same wavelength. "Happy birthday."

Finally finding her words Taylor replied, "Thank you Punk. Congratulations on your win last night, you deserve it." If this was before Taylor would've kissed him right now but it wasn't and she just couldn't set herself back after all the progress she's made.

Punk glanced down at his title. "Thank you, I like to think so as well." He could see she was uncomfortable around him something he really didn't like.

"Did you need something else?" Standing there was killing Taylor. All she could think about was getting out of there as soon as possible. "Because if not I'll just go and let you give your victory speech."

After a moment or two of silence on the champion's part, Taylor made to leave but Punk quickly maneuvered himself in front of Taylor. "Actually there is something. I regret everything I said to you in the hospital that day. I let your dad get to me and I'm so sorry I put you through what I did. But I realize now that I don't want a relationship with your father, I want a relationship with you. And if you still want me, that's all I need to know."

Taylor wasn't quite sure what to do. This right here is what she'd been praying to a God she doesn't even believe in to have Punk do. But now that the moment was here she was unsure. She still loved him with all her heart that wasn't in question; she was just so scared of him hurting her again. "I still love you," Punk smiled at her, "but how do I know you won't hurt me again?" His smile disappeared. "That my father might say something that gets to you again? I can't do this Punk; I can't put myself in that kind of situation. This has nearly ruined me, I won't bounce back from this a second time."

Cole whistled. "Looks like Punk is yesterday's news."

Punk cracked snapping his head to look at Cole. "Would you please just shut up? I'm trying to win the love of my life back and I can't do it with you jabbering away over there like a damn TV without a mute button." Turning back to Taylor, he slowly walked up to her loosely placing his arms around her waist. Taylor hated herself for how weak she was to resist him. She was supposed to be stronger than this. "I promise you with all that I am, I will never let anyone influence me like that again, I don't care if it's the Pope." He was glad to see he could still draw a laugh out of her. "This love of ours, it's difficult. That's 100% certain, but it's real." He drew his hands up to cradle her face. "Taylor, I love you and that's all I really know. Simple as that." He took the title off his waist and tossed it to the floor shocking Taylor. "And if that's not enough for you, I'll give up my title, my WWE title that I fought so hard for, gladly if that will convince you."

Taylor could hear the murmurs from the crowd all around her. Soon however they turned to chants of 'Take him back.' Taylor motioned for the fans to settle down as she went to collect his title. It was heavier than she expected but she managed to get it back to where Punk was standing and she pressed it back into his hands. "Don't you dare give that up or I'll find myself a new Romeo." She threw her microphone behind her then rose up on her toes to kiss Punk her arms locked around his neck. "I love you." He grinned at her backing her into the corner and kissing her with all he had. At that moment, Taylor didn't care what her father said or the pain she's felt for the past few days. Because while she may be foolish or naïve or both, to her Punk's proven he loves her beyond a doubt.

* * *

><p>Punk and Taylor stumbled into his hotel room still locked. Taylor was feeling a small sense of déjà vu but found herself deciding thought took a little too much effort. Punk was trailing his kisses down her neck when her phone rang. "Don't answer it."<p>

Taylor noticed it was her dad. "I have to it's my dad."

"Really don't answer it."

She did anyway though. "Hello?...No I'm not sure when I'll be home…oh just with Kelly and Eve…" Punk started to unzip her dress bringing her full attention back to him. "Daddy I can't really talk right now bye." She ended the call then Punk told hold of her phone and slid it across the floor to the other side of the room.

"No more distractions."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I have two ideas for my next story, however I wouldn't start this one up until I finish either LAL or SLY first. I'm going to write a quick summary about each idea and let you guys vote for which one you like (if you like one of them that is). I don't have titles yet but let me know what you think and if you have a title idea go ahead and throw that it too :)<strong>

**_1st  
>John Cena has always been pretty closed off about his past. However when his childhood friend Aria pays him a visit, everyone will start to learn about a new side of John and see him as more than just the Superstar he is today. These friends might even find love along the way...just not with each other. Or will they?<em>**

**_2nd  
>Stone Cold Steve Austin is a huge legend and that's a big part of the reason he hosts the new show Tough Enough. Austin's niece, Bella has always been interested by the WWE. He invites her to tag along and help him with the show, what he didn't count on was he WWE Superstar guest appearances to cause so much drama and it's all centered around Bella. What's an Uncle to do?<em>**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

Chapter 24

"Oh come on Taylor!" Kelly was pleading with her friend trying the puppy dog eyes. "We never got to fully celebrate your birthday."

Taylor laughed while she folded her laundry and Kelly watched from her perch on Taylor's bed with Bella in her lap. "Kelly, I appreciate the thought really but I had a perfectly fine birthday. I celebrated enough."

Kelly smirked at her friend. "Sex with Punk is not exactly what I was thinking a few weeks ago when I said we should have a party."

Taylor gaped at Kelly tossing socks at her face. "Kelly!" She hissed jerking her head towards the open door. Both Hunter and Stephanie were downstairs watching some kind of HGTV show. "No one is supposed to know about that."

Kelly just giggled. "Then maybe you provide Punk's floor with some earplugs. Word has is some girl is very loud."

Taylor picked up one of her scarves. "I will strangle you with this." Kelly raised her hands in defeat. "Anyway, a club is not going to work. I turned 20 not 21."

Kelly waved her hand dismissively. "Please you look 21 and are a beautiful girl. No one is going to card you."

Taylor contemplated the idea but still shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I don't have anything to wear to a club and my parents would never go for it. Well my dad won't, my mom might." Kelly placed Bella on the comforter and jumped off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see." Kelly turned the corner and started down the stairs. Taylor abandoned her laundry to follow her friend while Bella followed her. Taylor stopped on the landing when she heard Kelly's voice. "Hey guys do you mind if I run something by you?"

Hunter smiled politely at the Diva. "Sure Kelly."

"Well, Randy, Eve, Punk, John, and I were thinking about how we never really got to celebrate Taylor's birthday. I mean sure, us girls had a little thing but the guys felt left out." Taylor loved how seamlessly Kelly could lie and cover for her and Punk.

"How typical." Taylor had to muffle her laugh at her mother's words behind her hand.

"We were thinking of going out dancing but thought we should ask you two first." Taylor rolled her eyes. _Nothing that vague is going to convince my dad._

And sure enough she was right. "What kind of dancing? Like a club?" Kelly tipped her head to the side in a kind of gesture. "Taylor's not 21 no."

Stephanie shot her husband a look. "Right because you never snuck into a club." Hunter struggled for an answer that didn't make him seem hypocritical. "That's what I thought." She faced Kelly. "It's not of those dives right?"

Kelly shook her head. "Oh no, it's perfectly respectable."

"Alright she can go." Hunter made a noise of protest but both women in the room ignored him. "Just make sure one of the guys is with her at all times. Just to be safe."

Kelly stood up from the couch a knowing smile playing on her lips "Shouldn't be a problem." Taylor watched dumbfounded that Kelly got the green light before bounding back up the stairs shooting Taylor a bright smile. "Let's go shopping."

* * *

><p>Taylor kept tugging at the top of the shirt she had for unknown reason let Kelly buy for her. "How is it that I can wear wrestling gear and this feels more revealing?" Taylor was dressed in black skinny jeans, a deep red lace belted strapless top, and cream pumps with a black lace overlay.<p>

Kelly looked up from zipping up her heeled boots. "Stop pulling at the shirt. You're going to make it look weird." Kelly tossed Taylor a hairbrush. "I hate that you can just leave your hair straight and it still looks amazing."

Taylor rolled her eyes as she fixed her hair. "You really need to realize if anyone gets to be jealous it's me of you."

"Yeah sure." Kelly fluffed her hair while Taylor cleaned up her vanity. "You ready to go? We're going to meet the others there."

Taylor plucked the keys to her Corvette off the counter with a grin on her face. "Oh I'm so ready." After assuring her parents she'd be safe and responsible and yadda yadda ya her and Kelly climbed into Taylor's car.

"This is a nice car." Kelly examined it closely. "And it's fully loaded. Do you think your parents would adopt me?"

Taylor laughed as she started the engine and pulled away from her house. "So where am I going exactly?" Kelly gave her directions on the way. About 25 minutes later, Taylor pulled into the parking lot of a large nightclub where you could practically feel the music. "Are you sure about this Kelly?"

Kelly grinned at her before getting out of the car. "I'm positive. Just trust me on this okay?" Taylor climbed out of the car and started fidgeting the whole way to the door. "Would you relax?"

Taylor simply ignored and continue to mess with her clothing, hair, bag, anything she could. They finally reached the front of the club where Punk, Randy, John, and Eve were all huddled in a group waiting on the two of them. "Looks like we're late."

Kelly linked arms with Taylor. "You're the birthday girl, you're entitled."

Taylor smirked at the blonde. "So what's your excuse?"

"Birthday girl's best friend." The group noticed the girls' arrival Punk looking Taylor from head to toe slowly making her blush. _That look should be illegal. _Taylor unhooked herself from Kelly, who went over to Eve, to give John and Randy hugs before turning to Punk.

"Hey you." She stood on her tiptoes, despite her heels, to wrap her arms around his neck tightly. Punk pulled back a little after a few moments kissing her in greeting. "This isn't really you're scene. Hell it isn't really mine either but you don't have to be here."

Punk pulled her flush against him. "I'm not letting anyone but me near you. So sorry honey, but looks like you're stuck with me." The four remaining people of their little clique were watching them. "What?"

Randy brushed imaginary tears from his eyes. "It's just so beautiful."

John laughed while turning to the couple. "So when's the wedding?" Taylor felt Punk stiffen slightly for a moment. She trailed her hand down to intertwine her fingers with his making him relax.

Kelly decided to fill the silence. "Okay let's go inside." Everyone followed her lead, Punk and Taylor last, surprising Taylor as they all slipped on by the bouncer without incident. "Yeah!" Kelly started to automatically move to the beat and made her way to the dance floor.

Eve was right behind her but stopped to take hold of Taylor's wrist. "Come on birthday girl." Taylor shook her head no trying to cling to Punk but Eve succeeded in getting her loose. "Time to move a little." Taylor tossed an apologetic look over her shoulder at Punk was simply smiling at her, Randy and John at his side.

"Want to get a drink?" John asked. "Pepsi for you?" Punk nodded tearing his eyes away from where Kelly, Eve, and Taylor had started dancing in a circle.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

><p>The guys simply refused to get onto the crowded dance floor something Kelly just found unacceptable. "We here to dance damn it!" Taylor and Eve laughed at their friend's displeasure. Taylor looked over to where the three guys were laughing it up over at the bar. An idea popped into her head as she made her way through the club to the guys. "Where are you going?"<p>

"Just follow me." After a minute or two the girls had reached the bar. Taylor tapped Punk's shoulder causing him to turn on his barstool to face her instinctively placing his hands on her hips. "Come dance with me." She tugged on the collar of his shirt lightly.

He shook his head. "No thanks Tink."

Taylor huffed before she straddled his lap while trailing her hand down his chest with a little smile on her lips. "Please dance with me." Punk hesitated for a second but set his drink down while Taylor got off of him. He took her hand in his and led her out to the dance floor while Kelly and Eve brought the boys. Taylor could feel the beat beneath her feet bringing herself right up against Punk. He had a grin on his face as he started to move with her. She put some space between them then turned to her back to him while he took hold of her hips and pulled her back him hearing her laugh at him faintly.

Kelly was dancing with John with a little less grinding than Punk and Taylor. John glanced over at the couple a smirk on his face. "They keep going like that and things are going to get a lot more awkward for all involved."

Kelly swatted his chest. "Be nice. It's how you're suppose to dance."

John regarded her. "Well then I guess we're not doing it right." He pulled the blonde closer but before he do anything else Randy and Eve came by goofing around.

Randy leaned closer to the pair. "I think Punk needs to cool it. We don't need a ravishing in a public place." Eve and Kelly started dancing exaggeratedly with each other while John and Randy just sat there and stared. Randy turned to face John. "I'm not dancing with you man."

Eve twirled away from Kelly taking Randy's arm in hers. "Let's go get a drink, I'm exhausted. Plus I think all the sexual energy is starting to be suffocating."

Randy sighed in relief. "I couldn't agree more." John watched his friends walk off before grinning at Kelly again taking her once again in his arms. Bruno Mars Just The Way You Are started to play slowing things down a little bit.

Kelly looked to her left seeing Punk singing along to the song directing his words at Taylor making her blush so red but she couldn't stop smiling. "I want that. Taylor found everything Punk…she's a lucky one."

"Well they definitely had their rough patches. I was one of them." He and Kelly had adopted a slow sway that didn't fully match the song but the crowd had thinned so it didn't matter too much. "And you know, if you keep looking you might find that."

Kelly was confused but when she went to ask him what he meant he kissed her for a few seconds. He pulled away looking rather unsure. "Thank you." John's eyebrows scrunched together in bewilderment but Kelly didn't stay long enough to explain herself. She darted away from him and into the women's restroom.

Taylor saw Kelly run past her and Punk. She switched her gaze over to where John was standing still looking rather befuddled as to what just happened. "Uh oh." Taylor placed a one of her hands on Punk's chest to push herself away from him a little. "I've got to go check on Kelly. You might want to do the same with John."

"Do you have to?" Taylor smiled sweetly at Punk but nodded all the same.

Taylor sighed removing herself from him completely. "She's my best friend." She shrugged helplessly before turning to follow Kelly. Punk went over to John smacking his head to break him out of his little stupor.

"Damn." John rubbed his head. "Thanks, I needed that."

Punk leant against the pillar conveniently located in the middle of the room. "What did you do? Normally girls run at you, not from you. Then again it is you, smooth isn't really your thing."

John glared at Punk. "I just kissed her."

Punk's eyebrows rose. "And she ran away?" John nodded making Punk burst out laughing. "Are you that bad at it?"

Taylor pushed open the restroom door to find Kelly pacing the small length of the room. "Hey what happened?"

"He kissed me. John Cena kissed me." Taylor was having a hard time trying to find the negative in all of this.

"And that's bad?"

Kelly finally stopped pacing. "No, it's perfect. I just panicked and said thank you."

Taylor was still having difficulty translating the Kelly speak. "To what?"

"Him!"

The pieces were finally falling into place. "Wait, he kissed you and you said thank you?" Kelly nodded miserably. "Well that was very polite."

* * *

><p>Around 12:30 they group disbanded and left the nightclub. It had taken Taylor most of the time until they left trying to get Kelly to leave the restroom. Finally she just had Randy burst in and toss her over his shoulder to carry her out. Punk offered to take Taylor home something she was perfectly okay with. She gave John her car keys to take Kelly back to the hotel and said she'd just get back her car from him after RAW in two days. Punk parked in front of the Levesque house much too soon for Taylor's liking. "Can't I just stay with you again?"<p>

Punk laughed at her but shook his head. "I'm pretty sure your dad would figure out your little lying game. He's not exactly dense you know."

"Unfortunately." She unbuckled her seatbelt then took hold of the door handle. "Walk me to the door?"

Punk grinned at the movie scene she wanted to create but he appeased her nonetheless, climbing out of the car. He took her hand as they walked up to the door. Taylor turned to him looking expectant. "You really want me to kiss you right now when your dad is probably on the other side of this door just waiting to rip it open?" Taylor continued to look at him silently answering his question. "Alright, what the lady wants the lady gets." The kiss goodnight kiss started off sweet but Taylor quickly changed her mind about short and sweet like in the movies.

Hunter was in the living room tapping his foot impatiently while having a staring contest with the clock. 1:15 am. _Where the hell is she?_

Stephanie came down in her robe blinking her eyes sleepily. "Hunter, what are you doing? Come to bed already."

"She's not home yet, I'm staying up until she walks through that door."

Stephanie plopped down next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. "Just leave the porch light on for her. She'll be fine, she has a key."

Hunter didn't seem to hear her though as he rocketed off the couch sending Stephanie spiraling face first into the cushions. Hunter was going to make sure the porch light was on cause in all honestly it was a good idea but when he saw the blurred outlines through the glass pattern in the middle of the door he threw it open.

That however didn't faze the couple too wrapped up in each other to notice they an audience. Stephanie followed her husband stopping short at the sight of her daughter in a heavy embrace with Punk. Hunter seemed at a loss for words. "Taylor." She didn't seem to hear her mother. "Taylor!" Still nothing. Stephanie rapped hard on the doorframe. This finally broke them apart, Punk flying away from Taylor once he saw not just one but both parents.

Stephanie just fixed them with a look while Hunter was still trying to erase the image from his retinas. "Evening." Punk said to try and the ease the tension but all that accomplished was making Taylor start laughing. "Yeah I'm going to go. Night." Taylor went to kiss him again but Hunter took hold of her arm.

"Night." Taylor blew Punk a kiss before allowing herself to be drug back into the house.

Hunter let go his daughter finally finding words again. "What is it with you two? I mean can you not be on top of one another all the time?" Taylor had to stop herself from laughing even more. _If only you knew just how on top of each other… _

Taylor wasn't quite sure why she was so giddy she didn't drink anything. She simply hugged her mother and kissed her father's cheek before starting up the stairs to her room. "Good night."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: Wow the WWE Championship match was amazing! Especially since Punk retained the title. Although how 'bout that stunt with Del Rio and Rodriguez tried to pull with the chair? Even when he cheats Del Rio can't win. Poor thing. Oh I apologize for all the song lyrics in this chapter, but there's dancing and it's suppose to symbolic I guess you could say. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 25

"Morning sweetheart."

Stephanie shot her husband a light glare while placing a terse smile on her lips. "Good morning." Hunter caught her short tone.

He leaned against the counter watching her bustle around making Taylor something for breakfast. "You okay?"

Stephanie whisked the eggs in a bowl still sporting that strained smile. "Oh I'm just perfect." Hunter knew after being married to her for 20 years that little sentences like that were full of hidden meaning. The sad part was he wasn't a pro at deciphering that hidden meaning. Hunter simply poured himself some coffee then exited the kitchen throwing his wife a confused look over his shoulder.

"Whoa!" Hunter knocked into Taylor as she was coming downstairs. She jumped back to avoid being hit by the scalding coffee that was spilling out over the brim of the cup. "I know I'm short Daddy but you should still be able to see me. I mean you're not old enough to be going blind yet." Trevor had come over to lick up the coffee on the floor while Bella looked down at him from a stair.

"Sorry Tay, it's just your mother. She's in a mood." Taylor laughed while sashaying into living room.

"And that surprises you?" Hunter wasn't a fan of the women in his life confusing him first thing in the morning. _There's too much estrogen in this house. _

Hunter set his mug down on the table intended for the mail and keys before following his daughter. "What are you talking about? You know why your mother is upset?"

Taylor flipped on Say Yes to the Dress. "She's not upset. She more just…a little put off I guess you could say."

Hunter sat next to Taylor taking the remote from her and hitting the mute button. "Tay, I need you to stop speaking so cryptically. I'm a little slow this morning and I'd appreciate your bluntness for once."

Taylor sighed folding her legs beneath her. "Okay Daddy. You've been so focused on me and what's been going on between me and Punk you've kind of forgotten that you and Mom have in a sense reconciled and you'd never really know it. I mean you've fallen back into the normal routine, which is great, but I think Mom was hoping for a little more."

Hunter blinked at Taylor a few times processing her words. "That's still a little too coded for me." He chanced a glance into the kitchen where Stephanie was still fixing up breakfast. "Just what does she want?"

Taylor smiled at her father. "Do something for her. Something nice, like a vacation. Or a romantic date night, I'll leave."

"And spend the night with Punk no thank you."

Taylor smacked Hunter's shoulder. "Stop worrying about me and Punk. This is exactly what I'm talking about. Even when we're discussing ways for you and Mom to have a lovely night out you're ruining it."

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, you're right. Sorry continue."

Taylor turned the audio back on the TV and tilted her head trying to decide if she liked the dress the girl was wearing currently. It was a beautiful Pnina Tornai dress and she actually liked that it was short. That made an idea pop into her head. She turned sharply to her father who looked a little startled at her sudden change in attention. "Renew your wedding vows." **(AN: Just pretend it hasn't happened before)**

Hunter seemed to be contemplating the idea. "That's actually a really good idea. Women love that kind of stuff."

"We can have a like a little party here in our backyard, Lord knows it's big enough." Taylor looked really excited to about this. "I'll help you plan this all you want. Kelly can help me. And then you guys can go somewhere like a second honeymoon."

Hunter smiled then kissed his daughter's forehead. "Thank you Taylor you are brilliant." He got up and went to go get ready figuring he'd get cleaned up before he asked.

"Hey Daddy?"

Hunter spun around to look at his little genius. "Yeah?"

"We need to get you a new tux."

Hunter scrunched his eyebrows. "No I'm sure mine still fits."

"Doesn't matter. It was 20 years ago. Style has changed." Hunter opened his mouth to argue with her but Taylor shook her head. "Don't argue with me, just trust me."

Hunter sighed. "Alright, Tay." He started back up the stairs hearing Stephanie call Taylor, only Taylor, for breakfast. _Good thing I've got a plan._

* * *

><p>Kelly, Taylor, and Stephanie were pouring over flower arrangement ideas, dress options, invitations, the whole nine yards. Stephanie was ecstatic when Hunter brought up the idea and had been considerable warmer towards Hunter ever since. "Okay what do you think about this one?" Taylor pointed to a dress in the magazine she and Stephanie were currently flipping through.<p>

"I think it's too old looking. I'm only in my 40s Taylor."

Taylor sighed. "Okay moving on. What about this?" Kelly appeared looking over Taylor's shoulder.

"Oh I like that one. I think you'd look really pretty in it." Stephanie closed her eyes to imagine her in the gown.

"I want to try it on first."

Taylor grinned and jumped up pulling on Stephanie's hand. "Well let's go, there's a store not too far from the house." She pushed Stephanie in the direction of the car then raced down the hall to her father's office. "Daddy, come on we're going shopping."

Hunter smiled at his daughter. "Tay, I don't want tag along to hold bags. So thanks for the invite but I think I'll pass."

Taylor tugged on her father's arm. "Well unfortunately for you that's not an option. Mom is going to try on a dress with Kelly and I'm going to take you to get a new tux."

Hunter laughed at Taylor's attempts to pull him along with her. "Taylor, I don't need a new tux."

Taylor paused in her pulling to look at her father sternly. "Daddy, we already talked about this. Plus if you don't it could just piss Mom off seeing as it would look that you didn't care about this vow renewal." Hunter sighed but allowed himself to be lead to the car and stashed in the back with Stephanie with Taylor and Kelly rode up front. When they reached the department stores, Stephanie and Kelly went one way while Taylor dragged Hunter with her the other way. They entered the store and Taylor automatically set to work. "Hello, we need to get him measured for new tux. His old one just isn't going to work." A very nice elderly man showed Hunter to the pedestal type thing in front of the mirror with Taylor browsed. Her phone rang loudly from her back pocket. "Hello?" She didn't look at the ID beforehand.

"Hey babe." Taylor grinned brightly as she heard Punk's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She pointed out the kind of tux she wanted to the tailor who nodded in acknowledgment while Hunter told him to watch the hands.

Punk sat in his hotel room tossing his championship back and forth. "I was just thinking about tonight, figured I'd call my honey to get some moral support beforehand."

Taylor bit her lip but ended up rolling her eyes at her father who was certain the sweet old man was trying to cop a feel. "Hang on a second." She pressed the phone to her shoulder. "Daddy!" Hunter jumped at Taylor's shrill yell. "Let the man do his job."

"But he's—"

"No he's not! He is a sweet elderly man. Trust me, the last thing on his mind is what you have under the hood. Now act right." Hunter actually cowered slightly away from Taylor nodding his head. Taylor's smile returned as she put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry about that, my dad is being a baby."

Punk was laughing so hard in his room. "Did you just tell your dad an old man had no interest in his stuff?"

Taylor clucked her tongue. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Wow. And just when I thought your family was as entertaining as they'd get."

Taylor let out a breath. "Oh no. Stay tuned, next week we'll all be doing the hula in front of the grocery store. Should be a real riot." Taylor smiled at her ability to make Punk laugh. "Anyway, you're going to be phenomenal tonight. There's no way Del Rio is getting your title."

She heard Punk sigh. "Hope your right baby."

"I am. Trust me." Punk smiled to himself. He trusted this girl to the ends of the Earth.

"I do Tink."

Taylor giggled into the phone. "Good, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

"Bring it on Tinkerbelle." It was time like these she wished she were having these conversations in person. "Quick question, why is your dad yelling at a tailor again?"

Taylor sat down waiting for her father to emerge from the dressing room. "Because my parents are going to renew their wedding vows this weekend and he needed a new tux. My mom and Kelly are picking out a dress for her."

"Oh that's nice."

"It's mainly my father's attempt to get back into my mother's good graces." Taylor heard her father muttering to himself in the dressing room. "I was hoping you'd come by the way. Be my date."

Punk laughed. "Date huh?"

"You don't have to wear a tux."

Punk eyed the ring again on his bedside table. "Good to know. Yes I'll be your date."

Taylor squealed in delight. "Great. Thank you baby."

"I'm kind obligated aren't I?"

Taylor twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Yes but it's so much nicer when you agree before we reach that point." Hunter stomped out in his tux looking rather good if Taylor did say so herself.

"Does this meet your satisfaction?"

Taylor sighed in frustration at her father's cumbersome attitude towards this. "I'll see you tonight, Punk. I love you." Hunter made a face at her sentiment.

"I love you." Taylor hung up her phone dropping it in her bag before coming up to stand in front of her father. She smoothed the shoulders and made sure everything was hanging right.

"You have to admit Daddy, this looks ten times better than the tux you have up in the attic covered in dust."

Hunter checked the price tag. "It's also ten times more expensive."

Taylor just fixed her father with a look. "Please. You've been in the WWE forever. You have money. You just bought me a damn car." She turned to the tailor. "We'll take this one, thank you."

Hunter went to take off the tux. "You definitely inherited your mother's trick of getting her way."

"Oh I didn't inherit that, she taught me."

* * *

><p>Taylor watched in disgust as Miz attacked John Morrison from behind with what looked like a lead pipe. "Little weasel." Both Hunter and Stephanie were off finalizing the party plans and Kelly had a match she was preparing for so Taylor was flying solo as she watched the matches from backstage.<p>

"Knock knock." Randy and John stood there grinning at Taylor.

Taylor set her McAlister's down so she could hug the two men. "Hey you two. What are you doing here, Randy? Don't you have a match to prepare for?"

Randy twirled Taylor around in a circle. "I wanted to see my favorite girl first." John was still hesitant to just hug Taylor like he used to but she jumped into his arms anyway.

Randy took a seat on the couch while John tossed her back into her seat before situating himself in the chair. "Hey um Taylor? Has Kelly said anything to you? About me?"

Taylor and Randy looked at each other. Taylor smiled lightly. "Not really. But I think she's just…confused that's all. Maybe you should talk to her later tonight. Just you and her."

"Do you think I messed up?"

Randy started to say some smartass comment but Taylor smacked her hand over his mouth. "No. I don't."

Randy got free from her hold but held his tongue at the look Taylor gave him. "Well I guess I should go get warmed up. 'Cause while Dolph Ziggler is a complete tool I have to give it to him that he's a semi-decent wrestler." Taylor recalled the conversation she had with him and Vickie a few weeks prior.

"Perhaps but that's all he's got going for him."

Randy squeezed Taylor to his side one more time then stood up to leave. He glanced at the screen seeing the Divas match getting ready to take place. "Hey there's your girl John." He left the room laughing before John decided to retaliate.

Taylor just shook her head at her friend. "Crazy man." The Divas match didn't last too long. Whichever Bella twin was in the ring just didn't seem too tough tonight. Two hits and she's down and out. "Taylor?" The brunette turned to the WWE Superstar. "Punk…he makes you happy right?"

Taylor found the question to be rather odd but answered him nonetheless. "Yes he does. He makes me very happy. I love him."

John nodded a light smile on his face. "Well then I'm happy for you. You forgave me really quick after everything I'd done and I know you see me as deserving since I turned on Del Rio in that match-up, but I just want to apologize officially for what I did."

Taylor brushed some hair out of her face. "Obviously I accept your apology but it's not really necessary. It's going to be something pretty terrible for me to cut you out of my life completely. Like my dad said, friends are kind of hard to come by in this business."

John let out a small laugh. "You're more like your dad than you realize you know that?"

Taylor shrugged. "I like to think so."

John got up kissing her cheek gently. "I'm going to see if I can find Kelly. I'll see you later, Taylor."

She waved at him. "That was unexpected." After Dolph's win over Randy thanks to Wade Barrett's interference, Taylor was hot. She knew it was part of the business but she was getting really sick of certain wrestlers relying on outside help to win. She was clicking her way along in her casual outfit after deciding to forgo any wrestling attire this week. She was dressed in dark blue shorts, a fuchsia lace trimmed cami, leopard print open sweater, lace leggings, and knee high black heeled boots.

As she turned the corner to get to catering, Dolph Ziggler himself was walking her way. She spun around deciding she wasn't that thirsty after all but he'd seen her already. "Taylor, hang on a minute." She kept on walking but like all the wrestlers he was taller than her and therefore his strides were bigger than hers making catching up relatively easy. He fell into step with her just succeeding in annoying her to death. "Did you see my marvelous win over that joke Orton?"

Taylor let out a bitter laugh. "Oh you mean the 9 time World Heavyweight Champion who I happen to be rather close with?" Ziggler's confidence seemed to deflate. "No, I saw Wade Barrett hand you a win. You were anything but marvelous."

Ziggler placed his hand on her stomach to prevent her from walking off. She stepped back so his hand dropped to his side. "Hey a win is still a win."

"Sure in the books but to me it was a handicapped match and the one at a disadvantage lost. Now kindly move out of my way."

Ziggler wasn't giving up that easy though. "Now you just hang on a minute. I am the new face of the WWE and you are their princess." Taylor was getting so tired of that being tossed in her face. "We belong together and that's what going to happen."

Taylor brought her heel up catching him in the side sending him gasping as he clutched his side against the wall. "Okay first of all, my father is just the COO despite him no longer running RAW. Why everyone keeps calling the WWE Princess is beyond me. Second, you are not the new face of the WWE. That title belongs to the WWE Champion, which you are not. CM Punk is. Thirdly, said WWE champion is my boyfriend so you and I are doing nothing. Even if he weren't though, we'd still do nothing. You are about useful to me as a hole in my head." Taylor went to walk off but doubled back to kick him again. "That's for telling me what I'm going to do. No one orders me around like that. Make sure your boss gets that message."

* * *

><p>Punk was waiting in the wings to the arena getting himself worked up. He hadn't seen Taylor all night, which he found off putting but tried to block it out of his mind <em>You got this, Punk. <em>He was just getting into the zone as Randy like to put it when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open as he turned around.

"You didn't think I'd let you go out there without a good luck kiss first did you?" Punk didn't even answer her; he just bent down to capture her lips with his holding her tightly to him. Everytime she tried to break the kiss to say something he simply interrupted her and kissed her again.

Punk heard Del Rio's music play but he tuned it out. Taylor however hadn't. "Honey…you've got…to…go out next." Punk wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to do this before his match. He supposed it was because she helped him win the title in the first place, even if it was through pain, and he figured she was his good luck charm.

"Um…excuse me Punk." The WWE Champion finally pulled away from his girl to look at the tech guy who addressed him. Taylor recognized him as the one from her birthday. "It's time for your entrance." He nodded sending the tech guy back towards the soundboard ready to hit his music.

Taylor cradled Punk's face in her hands. "You're going to win. Okay?" Punk nodded again then Taylor kissed him gently one more time before pushing him towards the entrance ramp. Punk cued the tech guy then made his entrance out into the arena. Taylor just stayed where she was and watched from the monitor there rather than go back the room she'd been in earlier.

The match started off well both men getting their shots in but Punk having a slight advantage to it all. He finally had momentum going but then Del Rio foiled his plan to go up top and that really sent things downhill. Taylor clutched at her hair as she saw Del Rio attack Punk's left arm continuously and winced everytime he got a hit. Punk got a few shots in during all this but ultimately he was in trouble nearly getting pinned a couple times.

When he was down she saw Del Rio go to expose the turnbuckle while the referee was busy checking over Punk but luckily he didn't get finished before the ref spotted what he was doing and retied the rope around the cover. However while he did that, the little rat Rodriguez threw Del Rio a chair, something that would get him disqualified, into the ring. "What the…?" Taylor stopped her pacing to watch the screen carefully. Punk had made it to his feet by now. Del Rio chucked the chair at Punk who had to catch the thing to stop if from hitting him. "Oh hell no." Taylor brushed past the tech guy despite his attempts to call her back. She made it out to the ramp but no one noticed her, all too focused on the match. "Baby get rid of it that will get you disqualified if the referee sees you holding it." Punk tossed the chair back to Del Rio then hit the mat again as the referee turned back around. The ref started to put two and two together and was toying with the idea of disqualifying Del Rio from the match, but Taylor had seen enough. _First Randy gets screwed and now they try to mess with Punk, I don't think so._

Taylor had reached the ring now but she ignored the two men inside it, Rodriguez was her target. Jerry saw the look in the 20-year old's eyes. "Uh oh, Rodriguez you better watch out. Taylor isn't exactly known for being cordial when you mess with Punk." Punk attempted to get a pin on Del Rio while he pleaded with the ref but Del Rio kicked out at 2 ½.

Outside the ring however, Rodriguez was doing his usual pleading with whoever was currently stalking him not to hurt him. "Please por favor."

Taylor stopped walking and sent him a smile, which seemed to ease his tension. "Well since you said please." Rodriguez was thanking her profusely. However, Taylor's smile dropped as she kicked him into the barricade then threw him headfirst against the steel steps. She noticed Cole's expression of disbelief and he opened his mouth to say something but she ripped his headset off. "You say one word and you're next."

Jerry was laughing. "Better keep quiet Cole." Taylor turned her focus back to the ring where Punk was covering Del Rio and after three counts got the win and retained the title. Taylor climbed into the ring Punk picking her up with his good arm while he gingerly held the title with his other. "I got to say Punk and Taylor make one pretty big power couple. Actually, they remind me a lot of her parents."

* * *

><p>Saturday night was beautiful. A rather large gathering of WWE Superstars, Divas, referees, announcers, etc. were invited to the Levesque home to watch The Game and his Billion Dollar Princess renew their wedding vows. Stephanie had picked out a simple white dress with a little sparkle along the top and she looked stunning. Taylor was proud of herself because Hunter looked dashing in his new tux and had hair held back from his face. The gazebo had been decorated with orchids and tool while paper lanterns gave the only light provided beside the moon.<p>

Stephanie had picked out a baby pink mid thigh long babydoll dress for Taylor. It had a black belt around the waist and black lace flowers adorned the left side of the skirt trailing upward to cross diagonally over the bodice. She said she didn't want the dress to look too bridesmaid-like but Taylor wasn't complaining, she was in love with this dress. She stood up next to her mother while Randy took the spot of the best man. Taylor saw Punk grinning up at her from his table. She sent him a wink and a pretty smile.

The ceremony was short but very romantic and Taylor could see her mother was exceptionally happy again. Stephanie still didn't know Hunter had booked them a 10-day vacation in Jamaica or that they were leaving tomorrow morning. Taylor had already packed her mother's bag so she wouldn't go into freak out mod when Hunter told her. Even Grandpa Vince had been invited and just to be cliché, they had a father-daughter dance. While Vince and Stephanie danced, Hunter twirled Taylor around the dance floor. Randy had his daughter stand on his feet while he spun them in a slow circle. As Hunter held Taylor close he heard the lyrics play in his ear making him realize a few things. He accepted that Taylor was all grown up now but he was having a hard time letting her go. Hunter knew Punk was it for her, he knew she was as lucky as he was to find her soul mate so young. But each time he came close to thinking he could do the thing he knew she wanted most, give Punk his blessing something in him broke.

**_All the precious time_**

**_Like the wind the years go by_**

**_Precious butterfly_**

**_Spread your wings and fly_**

**_..._**

**_She'll change her name today_**

**_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away_**

**_Standing in the bride room just staring at her_**

**_She asked me what I'm thinkin'_**

**_And I said I'm not sure_**

**_I just feel like I'm losin' my baby girl_**

**_And she leaned over_**

Hunter looked over at Punk who had his eyes on Taylor, almost as though she mesmerized him. _Taylor Brooks. _He hated how perfect it seemed to fit. Taylor felt her father's hold on her tighten and she pulled back to look at him. She followed his eyesight and saw Punk. "Daddy?"

**_Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there_**

**_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_**

**_Walk me down the aisle daddy_**

**_It's just about time_**

**_Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?_**

**_Daddy don't cry_**

Hunter slowly turned back to Taylor. "Yeah baby?"

Taylor tilted her head to the side. "Are you okay?" Hunter nodded at his daughter kissing her forehead as the song came to a close.

"Mind if I cut in?" Hunter looked to see Punk there. Hunter smiled politely and placed Taylor's hand in Punk's somewhat reluctantly. He saw Vince kiss Stephanie's cheek before walking off the dance floor so he became her new partner.

Stephanie noticed her husband's demeanor. "Hey you alright?" Hunter cast one last glace at Punk and Taylor while nodding at his wife.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Stephanie noticed what he was looking at. "You know he's the one for her now…don't you?" Hunter locked eyes with Stephanie. He nodded while sighing heavily. "He's good for her. And she's good for him. Remember when my mom told my dad that?"

Hunter heard the words ring in his head. "I remember. But tonight, I want to focus on us. That's what tonight is all about anyway." Stephanie smiled brightly as he took her hand in his and started to lead her around the dance floor as the next song started.

Taylor rested her head on Punk's shoulder as he spun her around the floor. She ran a hand over his hair feeling perfectly content and perfectly whole as corny as it sounded. He made her feel more than she thought possible, he made her crazy, he made her strong, he made her weak, he made her…his.

**_I have died everyday_**

**_Waiting for you_**

**_Darling, don't be afraid_**

**_I have loved you for a_**

**_Thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a_**

**_Thousand more_**

Punk honestly never thought he'd find someone who he cared for more than anything else. More than his career, his title, his life. Taylor had changed him for the better, changed him into the man he always wanted to be. He had gone as far as he could on his own and while he had done pretty well, she had made him exceptional.

**_Time stands still_**

**_Beauty in all she is_**

**_I will be brave_**

**_I will not let anything _**

**_Take away_**

**_What's standing in front of me_**

**_Every breath, _**

**_Every hour has come to this_**

Punk wasn't sure if Hunter could see just how much his daughter meant to him, but he'd spend the rest of his life trying to make him see if Taylor would let him. But even if Hunter never accepted him, that didn't matter. Taylor was it for him; he knew that without a doubt. Hunter could try all he wanted to keep him and Taylor and apart, but nothing would keep Punk away from her.

**_I have died everyday_**

**_Waiting for you_**

**_Darling, don't be afraid_**

**_I have loved you for a_**

**_Thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a _**

**_Thousand more_**

**_..._**

**_And all along I believed_**

**_I would find you_**

**_Time has brought_**

**_Your heart to me_**

**_I have loved you for a _**

**_Thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a_**

**_Thousand more_**

Taylor knew she had found the one for her. It was crazy to think that something as small as her simply blowing into his life all because she wanted to spend some time with her father had led to this. Her life had changed drastically. Her parents were in love again, she had a relationship with her mother, had friendships stronger than steel, and was head over heels in love with CM Punk.

* * *

><p>After the reception Taylor bade Kelly and John, who left together, goodbye and hugged Randy, his wife Samantha, and their daughter as they went home. Punk was hesitant to leave but he knew he'd see Taylor tomorrow. She had even made him into a mushy, whipped, boyfriend. But hell did he like it. He kissed her gently at the door. "I love you, Tink."<p>

Taylor caressed the side of his face. "I love you, Peter Pan." Punk laughed at her nickname. "After all, it's you who said Tinkerbelle was always in love with Peter." Punk grinned at her ghosting his lips across hers before turning to walk to his car. Taylor leant against the door just simply watching him.

"Taylor, close the door you're letting all the bought air out." Taylor's cloud nine feeling plummeted back to Earth at her father's comment.

Taylor snapped the door closed putting the lock in place. "Way to kill a moment, Daddy."

Hunter walked backward to smirk at her. "That's what I'm here for."

Stephanie came out of her bedroom still in her dress. She walked up to Hunter and kissed him gently. "Thank you for tonight, Hunter. Thank you for everything." Taylor watched her parents with a smile on her face. They deserved to be happy.

Hunter pressed a kiss to his wife's palm. "Well, the surprises aren't done yet." Stephanie got a curious look on her face. Hunter shared a quick smile with Taylor pulling a manila envelope out of a drawer and handed it to Stephanie.

She pulled out two airplane tickets a gasp escaping her. "Hunter…Jamaica?" Hunter pulled Stephanie to him. "But how? What about RAW?"

"You and I need to get away. I thought it could be a second honeymoon." Taylor was delighted to see her mother so blown away.

"Oh Hunter this is wonderful." She hugged him tightly while looking at the tickets in her hands. Abruptly she pulled away from her husband. "Oh my God, we leave tomorrow? But I'm not packed!"

Taylor laughed from her place by the stairs. "I took of that for you Mom. You're ready to go."

Stephanie smiled gratefully at her daughter before worry took over. "Oh but Taylor are you going to be okay here in this house by yourself? You'll also have to watch after Trevor and Bella and still go to work…"

Taylor could see her mother talking herself out of going on this trip. She walked up to Stephanie hugging her. "I'll be perfectly fine and Trevor an Bella are easy to watch. Don't worry about it. Just go have a good time."

Stephanie smoothed her hand over Taylor's hair. "You're sure you'll be alright?"

Taylor nodded thinking of Punk coming over to stay with her. "I'll manage."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: Hey guys, sorry about my little break from my normally quick updates. My college finals are getting close and I'm little stressed out but I figured I'd crank out a chapter before I get knee deep in my academics. Hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 26

Taylor watched her parents drive off to the airport the next morning still half-asleep. _Daddy really should have booked a later flight…or at least not wake me up when they left._ Taylor knew falling back asleep was impossible now so she took a shower to wake herself up. After blowing drying her hair she put small curls randomly throughout it to give it a little body. Bella and Trevor were curled up on the bed as she combed through her closet looking for something to wear. "Where is that skirt?" After a minute or two, she tugged out the clothes she wanted extremely satisfied at her small feat. Taylor slid on a pale blue chambray tiered belted skirt pairing it with a cream ¾ sleeve lace tee. She decided to forgo any shoes considering it was just now 8:12 a.m. Taylor dropped to her bed with a huff while Bella climbed up onto her mistress' lap. Taylor scratched her kitten's ears with one hand while petting Trevor with her other. "What am I suppose to do now?"

She toyed with the idea of calling Punk but she knew he'd still be in bed and she didn't really want to wake him up. Kelly on the other hand she had no problem disturbing. Taylor snatched her phone up from her bedside table and tapped number 4 on her speed dial. She got up from the bad lightly hitting her leg. "Come on babies let get you some breakfast." Trevor and Bella bounded off the bed racing each other downstairs after blowing past Taylor.

Taylor heard the phone on the other end of line pick up. "What?" Taylor grinned at Kelly's whine of protest at her phone ringing so early. "What can I do for you…whoever you are."

Taylor opened the pantry retrieving a can of cat food and a can of dog food doing her best not to trip over the two animals currently circling her. "For starters you can get your lazy ass up and come over to entertain me."

Taylor heard some rustling on Kelly's end. "It's only 8:30, Tay. That doesn't make me lazy, it makes you abnormal."

"Hey blame my father, he's the one who decided to wake me up before he and my mom departed on their romantic getaway."

As Taylor was spooning the food in each bowl she dropped the spoon in her hand when she heard a male voice filter in through her speakers. "Kells, who on Earth are you talking to this early?"

Taylor's jaw dropped as she heard Kelly shushing the person with her. "Kelly you shady lady. Is that who I think it is?"

"No!" But the octave jump in her voice gave her away. "It's…the TV."

Taylor had to laugh at her friend's lame attempt to cover up what was really going on as she set the food bowls down. "Oh the TV…who addresses you personally? That must have cost a fortune." She heard Kelly's footsteps hasten across the room then the dull sound of a door closing shut. "You totally slept John Cena!"

Kelly moaned at her friend's teasing. "Oh come on, I don't tease you about your and Punk's not so PG-13 actions."

Taylor scoffed. "Oh I'm sorry it must have been someone else who suggested I invest in earplugs for Punk's hotel floor. And I'm in a relationship with Punk thank you very much."

Kelly sighed fixing her hair and face in the mirror. "God I look like the living dead in the morning. Hang on a second." Kelly set her phone down the bathroom counter to splash some water on her face. She quickly dried her face and applied some moisturizer before picking her phone back up. "Okay I'm back."

Before Taylor could answer however there was a light knock on the bathroom door. "Hey baby do I mind if I take a shower here? You can join me." Kelly covered her open mouth while Taylor just laughed up a storm which was starting to make her side hurt.

Kelly regained her composure while stuffing her make-up in her bag so she could finish getting ready out in the room. "Um sure you can take a shower but I'm going to have to pass on the offer."

"Oh don't pass on my account I can find plenty of things to do." Kelly simply shrugged the door open then slid past John who smacked her butt as she went by.

As John shut the door behind him and started up the shower Kelly tossed her make-up bag on the bed. "If I come over will you drop this?"

Taylor was having too much fun at her friend's expense. "I promise to try."

Kelly clucked her tongue. "That's probably as good as I'm going to get. Alright, I'll be there in 30."

"If you're not I'll know why."

"Taylor!" But the 20-year old simply ended the phone call still laughing her tiny butt off.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang 35 minutes later. Taylor jumped up from her spot on the couch where she'd been watching, and singing along, to Mamma Mia. She opened her front door to let Kelly in. The blonde was dressed simply in light blue ripped-up jeans, a long-sleeved plum-colored shirt with a cropped black jacket slung over it. She dropped her purse by the stairs. "I hate you."<p>

"Aww I love you too." Taylor smirked at the Diva. "Not so fun being on the other end is it?" She made her way into the kitchen to fill up her glass. "Want something to drink?"

Kelly picked up an attention-seeking Bella. "Sure anything is fine." She trailed into the living room seeing what movie was paused on the screen. "Oh my God I love this movie. Pierce Brosnan is just gorgeous." Kelly got comfortable on the couch while Bella curled up in her lap falling asleep almost automatically. "Hey Trev." The dog in question was currently sprawled out on his cushy bed off in the corner but wagged his tail in greeting to the new person.

Taylor joined her friend in the room two glasses of sweet tea in her hands. As she handed Kelly her glass she said, "I know. He's definitely on my list of older men who are attractive. Plus he was Bond, hard to beat that."

Taylor hurtled over the back of the couch almost falling off and hitting the floor. Thankfully she'd set her tea down beforehand. Kelly laughed at Taylor. "Smooth, Tay."

Taylor brushed it off and pressed play on the remote. The movie was currently at where Meryl Streep's character, Donna, was singing Mamma Mia. The two girls looked at each other then burst out together, _"Mamma Mia, here I go again, my my how can I resist ya, Mamma Mia, does it show again, my my just how much I missed ya."_

Taylor took hold of the remote using it like a microphone and tapping into her inner dork. "Yes I've been broken hearted."

Kelly imitated her not caring one bit how ridiculous she looked but Bella wasn't a fan of the movement. "Blue since the day we parted."

"_Why why did I ever let you go, Mamma Mia, now I really know, my my I should not have let you go."_

The two of them fell out laughing. "We are so dorky!" Taylor grinned at Kelly's comment.

"That's why we're fun. I mean come on, you know people like Beth and Natalya wouldn't do this and guess what…they are zero fun sir."

Kelly nodded in agreement. "Very true. They're too busy doing, how did you so eloquently put it, snacking on children while they dream."

Taylor smiled shrugging. "Seemed appropriate."

For some reason, Kelly and Taylor decided to bake brownies at 10:00 in the morning. Kelly was greasing up the pan while Taylor was cracking the eggs into the mixing bowl. She was adding in the brownie mix when her phone started blaring from the other room. She tossed the still half-full bag of mix to Kelly who thankfully caught it without incident. "Take over will you?"

Kelly sighed at her friend as she raced into the living room to answer her phone. "Leaving the bag on the counter while asking me that was just too mundane for you wasn't it?"

Taylor laughed a little. "That's why you're my best friend, you know me so well." She heard Kelly muttering something but she didn't catch what. Taylor picked up her phone smiling when she saw Punk's name displayed on the screen. "Morning sleepy head."

Punk groaned lightly at how awake she sounded. "Mornin'. Wow you got up on the right side of the bed this morning."

"I've been up since 7 o'clock."

Punk blinked slowly processing the information. "What possessed you to do that? You realize it's Sunday right?"

Taylor walked back into the kitchen where Kelly where stirring up the mix. "I'm aware. My father however missed that memo."

Punk carelessly picked out some clothes from his bag tossing them on his bed. "How nice of Hunter. Always thinking of others." He smiled at Taylor's giggle on the other end.

Taylor left the kitchen to walk into her dad's office since she didn't really want to propose her idea with Kelly present. She couldn't give her ammo when Taylor wasn't done having her fun with the whole John fiasco this morning. "So I was thinking since my parents are gone for the next week and half you could come by and maybe sleep over."

Punk dropped the brush in his hand at her words. "Sleep over huh?"

Taylor grinned. "Well I figured since my parents are off having some fun in the sun we could have some fun of our own."

Punk loved this wild side of her. He started snatching things off the bathroom counter haphazardly throwing them in his bag. "I'm coming over. Now."

Taylor muffled her laugh behind her hand. "Hang on Casanova, Kelly's here right now. We're having some girl-time."

Punk shook his head at her teasing. "Well make her leave. I want to spend some time with you. Alone."

Taylor let him hear her laugh this time. "Now now, there will be plenty of time for that. Just not right now." Punk made a noise of displeasure. "Stop making that noise. Do me a favor."

Punk lifted his head from its bowed position. "Yes dear?"

Taylor loved the use of the phrase every man should perfect. "Go collect John for me and bring him along. I need to do a little teasing and both he and Kelly being in attendance will heighten my amusement that much more."

Punk sighed finishing up his packing. "Alright will do. Anything else?"

Taylor thought about it more a minute. "Ooh stop by the store and grab some ice cream, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream."

Punk raised his eyebrows at her grocery list but kept quiet. "Vanilla Bean ice cream?"

"Please and thank you."

Punk nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Okay babe, I'll get it. See you in a bit."

"Bye." Taylor hung up the phone smiling to herself. As she walked back into the kitchen Kelly was sliding the pan filled with the brownie mix in the oven.

"How's the husband?" Taylor chucked an empty eggshell at Kelly who shrieked when it hit her. "Uncalled for."

Taylor tossed her hair. "That's what you get. And he's fine thank you."

"He on his way over?"

Deciding not to tell Kelly, Taylor fibbed to her. "He'll be by later." Taylor took hold of the bowl that still had some batter in it. She dipped her finger in then tasted the concoction. "Nothing better than brownie batter." She held out the bowl to Kelly. "Want some?"

Kelly scrunched her nose for a second. "No thanks, I prefer my brownies baked."

Taylor shrugged picking up the bowl in her hands no using the spoon. "Suit yourself." She and Kelly went back into the living room to resume watching The Little Mermaid.

"We are so reverting back to our younger years."

Taylor smiled. "And I'm perfectly okay with that."

* * *

><p>A little while later the doorbell sounded again startling Taylor and Kelly. "Who could that be?"<p>

Taylor playing dumb shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure." She got up keeping her face hidden from Kelly's view so she wouldn't see the sly smirk settled on her lips. She saw the blurred outline of the two WWE Superstars through the glass. Taylor curled her hand around the knob pulling the door open with a heave. _Seriously why is this damn door so freaking heavy? _Taylor beamed once she got the door open and saw Punk fully. She gave a small squeal before jumping into his arms kissing him fully on the mouth.

John shook his head with a small laugh before moving past the couple. "I'm going to go ahead and invite myself in." Taylor waved aimlessly behind her still locked with Punk.

Kelly heard John's voice and went rigid. "That little…" She huffed angrily thinking of Taylor's little white lie to her earlier. "He'll be by later." She mimicked her friend's voice. "Oh and John will be in tow. She just wants to watch me squirm."

John heard Kelly's rambling while chuckling silently as he walked up behind the couch she was seated on. He leant down to press a kiss to her cheek. "Talking to yourself again babe?"

Despite Taylor's devious little plan, Kelly had to admit she was happy to see John. "Oh shut up." She lightly pushed at his shoulders as he took a seat next to her draping his arm behind her on the couch. Taylor and Punk came in with Taylor on Punk's back. "God they're so cute it's sickening."

Punk dropped Taylor on the couch getting a giggle from her. Taylor turned to look at the blonde. "Hey don't start. I have plenty of ammo to use, remember?"

Kelly shook her head. "Don't you dare. I will hurt you."

"Bring it on blondie." Punk and John got a good laugh watching their girls bicker.

Punk gestured vaguely to the grocery bag still by the stairs. "I got the things you asked for."

Taylor jumped up way too hyper. _So this is what being up for hours already is like. Hm…you'd think it'd be the opposite._ Taylor scooped up the bag taking it into the kitchen while Punk followed her in. She emptied out the few things in the bag naturally handing the bag to Punk who threw it away for her. "Thanks honey." Punk tapped his cheek so Taylor did as he requested and kissed his cheek lightly. Taylor opened the cabinet to pull out a bowl. "Kelly do you want a brownie sundae?"

"Yes please."

"John?"

It was quiet for a moment then, "Sure why not."

Taylor looked at her hubby. "What about you?" Punk shook his head wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I'll just take a bite of yours." Taylor drew the brownie pan toward her which conveniently already had a knife placed on the lid. She cut out three brownies dropping them in the bowls, spooned ice cream on top, drizzled chocolate syrup on top of that and finished with a spray of whipped cream. "That's a lot of chocolate."

Taylor had gotten some chocolate syrup on finger. At his comment she turned in his arms smeared it across his cheek. "It makes it perfect."

Punk looked at her with his eyebrows raised and mouth slightly ajar in shock at her actions. "Did you honestly just smear chocolate on me?" Taylor grinned brightly at him while nodding overly happy with herself. Punk nodded and sneakily took hold of the can of whipped cream Taylor hadn't recapped yet. "Fair enough." Then he pulled the can toward him and sprayed a line of whipped cream on her left side from her cheek to her chest. Taylor gasped in surprise. She slowly took in the damage he'd done while Punk just laughed at her expression. Taylor took hold of the chocolate syrup and poured some into her hand then spread it through Punk's hair who didn't realize what she doing in time to stop her. "This is war."

He struggled the bottle of syrup away from her and started going at her with both whipped cream and syrup. Taylor took the ice cream she scooped out earlier from the bowls pelting them at Punk getting him in the face with one while the other streaked down his clothes. Taylor slipped in the gooey mess they'd made on the floor and started to fall to the ground. _I'm taking you with me._ She latched on to Punk's arm sending him tumbling down with her. She shook off the shock of the fall and used the opportunity to take the whipped cream from Punk. She sprayed him right in the face but he quickly rolled them over and returned the favor. Kelly and John heard the commotion and got up to see just what the two were doing in the kitchen. "What the hell are you—" Kelly's voice died out as she took in the chocolate and whipped cream covered kitchen.

John started laughing leaning against the wall for support. "You two look ridiculous." Taylor and Punk shared a look then teamed up and hit Kelly and John with the dessert toppings. Kelly shrieked as the syrup hit her but quickly raced to the fridge and yanked out the tubs of Cool Whip she saw in there earlier. She tossed two to John keeping the other two for herself. The four started tossing toppings at each other having a full out dessert food fight. Towards the end however, the girls teamed up against the guys and got every inch of them covered. "Okay okay, I'm out. I surrender."

Punk raised his hands in defeat as well. Taylor and Kelly laughed and high-fived feeling victorious but they didn't look a whole lot better. The guys were surprisingly accurate. Taylor looked around the completely destroyed kitchen. "My mom would flip if she saw this." She started giggling uncontrollably at the image of Stephanie's face if she saw her beautiful redecorated kitchen now. While Kelly was attempting to wash at least her hands off in the sink, Punk came over wrapping Taylor up in his arms. They could hear the squish of the food making Taylor cringe. "God we're a mess."

Punk smiled at her. _Even covered in food she still looks beautiful to me. _"You look adorable." He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers despite all the dessert toppings on both of them.

Taylor pulled away pecking him one more time. "Alright I'm going to go shower and get all this stuff off me. Kelly you can use my bathroom if you want I'll use my parents."

Kelly followed Taylor out them both making footprints on the floor. John wiped some of the whipped cream off his face. "What about us Tay?"

Taylor turned to the boys. "There's a guest bathroom down the hall so I guess take turns. I can guarantee you both will done before either of us." Kelly rolled up her pant legs and took off her socks so she wouldn't mess up the carpet as she hightailed it upstairs while Taylor disappeared around the corner to her parents' room.

Punk and John looked at each other. "Rock paper scissors?" John agreed to Punk's suggestion. "One, two, three shoot." Punk won with paper over rock. He did a little victory fist pump. "It won't take me too long."

John took a beer out of the fridge. "It's all good. I'm going to go wait out on the patio." He went outside with Trevor and Bella at his heels quite interested in all the food clinging to his clothes. About 10 minutes later Punk emerged from the bathroom freshly clean and in new clothes. John hurriedly collected some clothes from the bag he brought, Punk told him he and Kelly would probably ending up staying the night too, then went to go get cleaned up.

Punk poked around looking for the laundry room. After a minute or two he found it and dumped his soiled clothes in the washer. _I'll go get Taylor's._ He meandered into Hunter and Stephanie's room feeling a little awkward. "Hm…nice room." He peered closer at the walls. "Nice lavender room." After having a little laugh at the thought of the Cerebral Assassin living in a lavender room, he went into the large master bath where he heard the shower still going. It was one of those showers with the frosted glass so he could see her silhouette but not much more. That didn't stop him from stalling and admiring her form for minute however.

Taylor turned and saw Punk's blurred form simply staring at her. "Hello Punk." He was slightly startled at her greeting. "Need something?"

He shook his head even though he wasn't sure if she could tell. "I just thought I'd throw your clothes in the wash with mine." He picked them and quickly made his exit.

Taylor just laughed to herself while lathering up her hair for the third time. "Men."

* * *

><p>Taylor was right that both men would be done before either woman. Currently they were sitting in the living trying to find something to watch. "Tropic Thunder is pretty good."<p>

"Is that the one where they're shooting the war movie then end up in a real one?"

"Yeah."  
>"I love that movie." John hit select seemingly very happy about their movie choice. He noticed Punk continuously playing with his pocket where a square lump was. "What is that?" He nodded his head in the general direction of the WWE Superstar. Punk pulled out the small black velvet box and handed it to his friend. John opened the box and his eyes widened when he saw the diamond ring resting in the middle. "Oh wow."<p>

Punk nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. I bought it when Hunter said Taylor was done with the WWE. I don't think I was thinking very clearly but all I could think was that he was going to take her from me and I couldn't let that happen. I was going to propose to her if he made her leave. Thankfully he didn't. I didn't want to ask her under a pretense like that but I would have if that was the only opportunity I had before she was gone."

John handed the ring back to his friend. "It's beautiful. So you want to ask her? To marry you?"

Punk didn't even have to think about it. "I do. I know I haven't known her all that long, which is what stops me from doing it. I figure I'll ask her when 6 months rolls around. I'm halfway there."

John whistled and leant back on the couch. "You really love this girl don't you?"

Punk grinned. "I really do. And I know I'm moving fast but I know this time I'm right. And I don't want to wait longer than I have to. So I figure 6 months works just fine."

John nodded. "Seems good to me. I'm happy for you. I really am."

Punk shook the hand John offered. "Thanks man. There's just one thing I got to do sometime in the next 3 months." John looked at him expectantly. "Ask her dad."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: I so should not be writing new chapters with my finals next week but I just can't help myself, the ideas pop into my head and I have to write. It's kind of funny actually. Also I'm going to start doing time jumps in the story instead of just week-to-week and therefore deviating just a smidge from RAW just FYI. Anyway, enjoy! **

Chapter 27

Punk and Taylor played hooky on RAW the next day and instead spent it in lounging around doing absolutely nothing…well not nothing. And that's pretty much how they spent the whole week actually. But now that Saturday morning had rolled around once again, Taylor felt it was time to get up and actually do something productive. "Okay we have to get out of bed." She threw the covers off her body but Punk took hold of wrist gently pulling her back in.

"We'll get out tomorrow." Taylor allowed herself to be kissed but pulled back the moment he tried to make it something more.

She shook head at him a playful smirk on her lips. "We said that yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that."

Punk smirked right back at her. "I'm sure at the time we meant it." Taylor nodded in a 'Yeah sure' kind of way before slipping out from under his arm and throwing open her closet to get dressed. Considering she had the heat blasting throughout the house and had no plans to enter Iceland 2.0 currently on the other side of her front door, she tugged down a plain light grey long sleeved shirt and threw a pair of royal blue Soffe shorts with 'Hard To Get' across the butt next to it.

Considering Punk had seen everything plenty of times, Taylor stripped down unabashed before tugging on her matching navy blue bra and panty set. _God Dad would flip if he knew I was letting a boy watch me get dressed._ Taylor had to laugh to herself about how clueless her father was regarding just how far she's gone with the Superstar. Punk wolf whistled at her from his spot still in the bed. Taylor rolled her eyes as she turned to look at him. "I'm serious, get up. You're going to help me put up the tree today." She slid the rest of her clothing on as Punk did as she asked walking over to his bag to pull out some clothes of his own.

"I'm going to take a quick shower then I'll be right down to help." He bent down to kiss Taylor again lightly tapping her butt. "Hard to get? Is that what you were doing months ago? 'Cause if so your definition and mine are quite different."

Taylor scoffed shoving him away from her. "Just go take a shower." He laughed as she marched her way out of them room to go dig out all the Christmas decorations.

"God do I love that girl."

Taylor was up in the attic, even though she really didn't want to be considering it was creepy as all get out, pushing all the Christmas boxes to the edge of the room by the ladder. "I'll have Punk come up and get them." She finally got to where the tree was and used all the strength she could acquire at 10:00 in the morning to push it towards the rest of the boxes. Once she finally got it in place she flicked her ponytail out of her face resting her palms against the cardboard of the box she just moved. "I'm exhausted. How pathetic is that?" She pushed herself up and made her way back over to the ladder to climb down out of the stifling heat and away from all the creepiness up there.

Just as she was down only a couple rungs Punk's voice rang out behind her. "Okay baby just tell me where you want me." Taylor had to laugh at how that could be taken but realized one second too late her foot missed the rung and she slipped off. "Oh shit." Punk quickly maneuvered himself below to catch her and when he did she sent him to the ground with her in tow. Punk groaned as his back hit the floor. "We end up like this a lot. Is this going to be a habit of yours?"

Taylor smiled brushing her hair back. "I'm kind of a klutz so yeah probably." She got off him so he could get back to his feet.

Punk took hold of the wooden table to his left to help propel him upward. He cracked his neck then stretched out his back. "Alright good to know."

Taylor kissed his cheek lingering a second or two. "Sorry honey."

Punk sighed. "It's okay just want to know what to expect in the years to come." Taylor scrunched her eyebrows together a little confused but decided not to press him on it. "So what all do you need down?"

Taylor vaguely gestured to the ladder. "I pushed all the boxes I need to the door so just bring all those down."

She turned to go back in the house as Punk made his way up. She stopped to slip off her shoes. "Dear God all of these?" Taylor's laughter rang out echoing around the room and reaching Punk's ears. "I'm guessing that means yes."

* * *

><p>Taylor was sprawled out on the couch fluffing the branches of each section of tree. She had a pile next to her ready to be fluffed while she passed her finished ones to Punk who would build as they went. He absolutely refused to fluff so she just let him feel manly by building it up and later getting to do the confusing part of connecting all the plugs together so the tree would light up. Her dad always took around half an hour to do it and lots of cussing occurred during this time. Bella was chasing after a piece of tree that had fallen off one of the branches completely delighted at how easily it slid across her parents' hardwood floors. Trevor sat dutifully by Punk's side, it seemed Trevor had found himself a new best friend. Hunter would not be pleased. "Babe?" Punk turned his attention from the Cowboys game. "Catch."<p>

Punk caught the offending object but the branches still scraped against his face, a rather unpleasant sensation. He heard Taylor giggling. "What is so funny?"

Taylor quickly made her face look neutral. "Oh nothing." But Punk heard the mocking tone in her voice no matter how faint it may be. However he loved the little smile threatening to appear on her lips. Taylor felt his stare and as she looked up into his beautiful stormy eyes she felt a sense of déjà vu. "What?"

Punk tore his from her turning his attention back to the TV. "Nothing. You're just so b—go Felix! Run boy run!"

Taylor looked up at the large TV screen to see Felix Jones run the football in for a touchdown. _Nothing like football to ruin a moment._ At the same time however, she got up to do a little victory dance. Her team was winning after all.

Once Taylor had fluffed all the branches and Punk got it put together he started in on the plugging it all together part. "This is ridiculous, it's all inside the tree. That complicates things unnecessarily.

Taylor laughed sipping her coffee with Bella sleeping in her lap, purring quietly. "That's what my dad always says." Taylor watched in amusement as Punk figured it all out muttering things like 'Stupid branches', 'I'm going to kill the creator of this damn thing', and 'Where is that god forsaken, fucking plug?' Amazingly however, 10 minutes and 5 slews of cursing later the tree was light up and begging to be decorated.

"Ha, stupid tree. I win." Taylor got up from the couch walking up behind Punk muffling her laugh in his back. "You know I can feel you laughing still."

Taylor pulled back biting her lip to get herself under the control. "Sorry it's just how you said it." She placed a hand on his cheek. "But of course you won."

Punk laughed wrapping her up in a hug. "It's a good thing you're pretty or otherwise I wouldn't tolerate this much teasing from one person."

Taylor pulled back with a look of mock-offense. She clasped a hand to her chest dramatically. "You only like me because of my looks?"

He smirked widely at her making Taylor brace herself for the lewd comment he was about to share. "Well there's also that little thing you do when I th—" Taylor smacked her hand of his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Okay that's enough." She remembered that she had a task she was suppose to do. "Go watch football. I'm very busy right now." She popped the lid off the box labeled 'Tree Decorations.'

"Sure you don't want any help?"

Taylor smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. "That's sweet to offer but honey, you have no sense of how to do this properly. I'm a pro, I'll handle it."

Punk ignored her jab and instead went over to the couch where Bella was waiting for a new pillow to arrive and where Trevor was up on the couch even though he wasn't suppose to. Taylor just didn't have the heart to make him get down. Taylor turned off all the lights so only the TV, tree lights, and sunset gave off light. She wanted to decorate it like this so it would look close to the way it would Christmas Eve night when the Levesques did Christmas.

Putting the tree up shouldn't have been a day long event but frequent breaks were taken and the Cowboys were playing really slowing things down. But at the moment, Punk was happy it took so long because the way the light was hitting Taylor now as she so keenly observed her decorations as she placed them, only further enhanced her beauty. He could actually imagine them doing this, putting up their own tree in their own house. He could see them doing anything truth be told. And he could definitely see them married.

* * *

><p>Monday Night RAW came faster than either Punk or Taylor realized. Hunter and Stephanie would be back in two days meaning Punk had to go back to his hotel tonight after the show because Taylor had some cleaning to do and she'd never get it done if he was there. The two were seemingly trying to make the most of the time left together seeing as they were locked by the lips right in the middle of the backstage area not caring who walked by and stared. Randy however was waiting to talk to Punk and it was because increasing more uncomfortable for him by the second. "Man, she's not going anywhere. Can I talk to you for a second?"<p>

Punk broke from Taylor for a moment but didn't even look at his friend. "Sure sure, just a second."

Randy sighed frustratedly as Punk dove back in. "You realize I'm about to go fight a guy who's trying to weasel his way into the WWE Championship match at TLC right?" _I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation here while he's doing this._

Punk mumbled his reply in between kisses. "Yeah I know…go kick his ass…do me proud." Randy finally having enough jerked his friend back. "Hey!"

"Taylor, please remove yourself from his presence. I need to talk to him and you're just a beautiful distraction."

Taylor laughed reapplying her massively smudged lip gloss. "Sure, I need to go find Kelly and Eve anyway." She pecked Punk then pressed her lips to Randy's cheek. "Bye boys. Play nice."

Punk watched her go a dreamy expression on his face something that made Randy question the champ's sanity. "Sorry man." He threw a nice right hook at Punk effectively snapping him out of his little stupor. "Better?"

Punk shook his head to clear it ignoring the pain on the left side of his face. "Yeah you're right I needed that."

Taylor meanwhile found Kelly and Eve as they were on their way to the ring. "Tay there you are!" Kelly embraced her friend. "After ditching last week I wondered if you and Punk would ever emerge." Taylor took a swing at the blonde but Kelly dodged a large grin on her face.

"Shut up." Eve laughed at their interaction as Taylor fell into step with them.

Kelly turned to Taylor now sobered up from her little amusement ride. "Oh so we were wondering if you wanted to accompany us to ringside. That's actually why I was looking for you. We're against Natalya and Beth."

Taylor smiled brightly. "Oh yeah I'm in." _What's more fun than trash talking those two?_ She pulled a tiara out of her bag before tossing it to John who was casually walking by. She laughed at his clueless expression. "Just watch my stuff for me okay?" He nodded in acknowledgment slinging the bag over his shoulder, a rather comical sight considering it was a Coach purse.

"What's that for?"

As Taylor situated the tiara on her head she shot her friends a little smirk. "Well since everyone is determined to make me the WWE Princess I've decided might as well look like it." Not a moment later they came up to the entrance tunnel and Kelly's music started to blare throughout the arena.

"I love me a Divas match! Here comes the team of Kelly Kelly and Eve accompanied by Miss WWE Princess herself Taylor who looks stunning I must say." Taylor rolled her eyes at Cole's compliment. He really couldn't decide how he felt about her could he? Taylor was dressed in a simple black long-sleeved ruched dress that hugged her curves perfectly ending about mid-thigh.

"Is that a tiara she's wearing?" Jerry's comment made the Princess grin in amusement and she heard Kelly and Eve getting a snicker out of it too. "I love it, she's really like our Princess now." Beth and Natalya came out doing their usual 'You're going to cry' thing and even showed some weird ass video about being Pin-Up Strong. _Yeah okay whatever._

Kelly started out against Natalya who quickly used her strength to her advantage throwing Kelly into the corner. She tagged in Beth and they did some little double-team move on Kelly. Eve was looking concernedly at her friend while Taylor rallied from the side. "Come on Kelly, put her face in the mat!" Beth did what looked like a mini backbreaker on Kelly but it was enough to have her on the mat trying to regain her composure. "Get up Kelly, come on girl. Show her she's going to have to work harder than that or is that the best she's got?"

Beth didn't like that and went to lash out at Taylor who stepped back from the ring a few steps to be out of the cheap shot range. "You better shut up you little Barbie Doll."

"Bring it on you little freak." Beth looked like she was contemplating it but decided to go back to the match. Kelly was still down but when Beth went to cover or do further damage not sure which, Kelly rolled her up and pinned her.

Kelly quickly got out of the ring since Beth and Natalya were known for trying to grab their opponents back. Kelly, Eve, and Taylor had a group hug. "Who's crying now?" Taylor made the gesture of tears Beth and Natalya were so fond of to back up Kelly's comment.

"This is Beth and Natalya's first loss as a team in awhile. Might be a change in the winds, Cole."

"That it might. And that trio of girls right there is quite a team themselves. Even though I'm kind of hating myself for it, I kind of like them."

Taylor saw a little girl, probably 6 or 7 up in the front row with her mom and she was looking at Kelly, Eve, and herself with the widest eyes. "Hang on a second." Kelly and Eve paused on the ramp while Pin-Up Strong still seethed inside the ring. Taylor walked up to the little girl. "Hi there."

The little girl's eyes got bigger if that was possible and she smiled just as large. "Hi Taylor!"

Taylor had to laugh a little at her excitement. "What's your name?"

"Tori."

Taylor smiled at her. "That's a pretty name. So much more unique than mine."

Tori shook her head. "I wish my name was Taylor."

Taylor looked at the little girl with a little bit of bewilderment. "Why's that?"

"Because it's cool and then I'd be more like a WWE Princess too."

Taylor grinned at Tori then took the tiara off her head and placed it securely on Tori's. "It might be a smidge big but I think it'll do." She stepped back to look at her handiwork. "Looks good." Tori smile was impossibly wide. "You can be the WWE Princess tonight." Taylor gave her one last wink then went back to join her friends.

"That was so cute! And talk about earning brownie points with the fans. If anyone didn't already love you, they do now."

* * *

><p>Taylor watched Punk pace restlessly before his contract signing. "What are you so worked up for? You sign the paper and leave."<p>

Punk looked up at his girlfriend amusement evident in his face. "You're so new it's cute. Signings are never peaceful and I highly doubt this one will be."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause I'm going to make sure it's not." Taylor shook her head at his proud expression. He heard Laurinaitis do his little introduction for Punk. Taylor watched the contract-signing pan out laughing endlessly when Punk started in on Miz. Once all three men had signed Laurinaitis wanted a photo op something Taylor found odd. _Not to mention he looks like a creeper with that smile of his._

"I guess if you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

Before he made a move however Miz smirked at Punk. "Hey quick negotiation here Punk. I'll drop out of the match…just give up your girl." That opened the flood gates. Punk hit Miz in the skull with the mic then started in on Del Rio. Things were getting bad but Miz snuck up behind Del Rio giving Punk the opportunity to deliver Del Rio his signature high knee before smashing him through the table. Then he gave Miz a GTS.

Punk leant down to the two injured men. "That answer your question?" He then collected the title displaying it to the crowd with roaring applause.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: I know that there's a new RAW show tomorrow (well today considering by the time I post this it'll be Monday) but I'm going to go ahead and write because I feel like it's update time and I'm feeling prepared for my finals so it's all good. This is going to have one of those time jumps because I'm going to wrap this story up soon (so sad). Just a forewarning. Anywho, hope you like it!**

Chapter 28

Hunter, Stephanie, and Taylor were on their way to the Smackdown show. Hunter had enjoyed his vacation with his wife that was all about reconnecting, but he'd been itching to get back to the ring, back to the atmosphere he loved. Stephanie didn't mind considering she'd been around this all her life and he did the vacation mainly for her so he was entitled to this. Hunter parked the car in the garage and the three made their way into the building where Hunter took off immediately when he saw Randy up ahead. Taylor shook her head at her father and went to say something to her mother was she found was waltzing off down the hall with Teddy Long. "Well bye to you too."

Taylor pulled her lace flower tank top down a little and pushed the sleeves of her boyfriend blazer up a little as she walked backstage trying to figure out where to go considering they were here an hour early. Punk wasn't supposed to be here tonight and usually Kelly and John didn't show up on Smackdown either. And her father had commandeered the attention of Randy. Just as she started towards catering, a voice stopped her. "Taylor, wait please I need to speak with you."

Taylor sighed heavily spinning on her heels to face John Laurinaitis. "Can't you bother me on Monday? Why are you here anyway, this is Teddy's show not yours."

Laurinaitis smiled that creepy smile of his. "Sometimes I like to stop by and watch the show."

"And try to pick it apart for flaws that you can run to the board with in hopes that they'll make you GM of Smackdown too?" Laurinaitis opened his mouth to answer but Taylor held up her hand to stop him. "Sorry to burst your bubble buddy, but RAW isn't exactly up to their standards either so might want to give up on that dream. And take up something else, like basket weaving. That's closer to your skill level."

Taylor watched highly amused, as the veins in his neck protruded and his face grew red with frustration. "Now Taylor, must we act so childish?"

"I guess we don't have to but it's so fun." After a few moments of Laurinaitis gaping trying to come up with a retort Taylor took pity on him just so he'd leave sooner. "What is it you wanted anyway?"

Laurinaitis straightened his horrid polka-dotted tie while clearing his throat. "I was hoping you do me a favor." At those words Taylor just rolled her eyes and turned around starting to walk off but he was persistent. "No wait." Taylor made him walk if he wanted her to hear whatever bullshit he was trying to sell. "Look, what happened this past Monday was unacceptable in regards to the contract signing. It did not need to end the way it did." Taylor giggled as she recalled her boyfriend's beat down of the two largest assholes in the WWE. "It was not funny, Miss Levesque."

Taylor fixed him with a look at his address of her. "Yeah it was. It was highly entertaining, the only thing better would have been if you had gone through a table too."

It was obvious Laurinaitis was trying his hardest not to retaliate. He'd been on the receiving end of her physical lashing out too and he'd rather not have a second go around. "Can you just please talk to Punk and get him to reel in his damn desire to just cause chaos and destroy all I'm trying to do on Monday Night Raw? Order needs to be reestablished and he's making it quite difficult."

Taylor stopped her strides when she heard what he wanted her to do. She twirled on her heels once more to face the interim GM. "Wait, you want me to make him stop with all the 'chaos' to make it easier on you?" Laurinaitis hesitated for a moment but nodded anyway. "I'd ask if you were serious but I already know you are which is what makes this so sad."

"Would you just answer the damn question?"

Taylor was slightly taken aback by his sudden burst of anger but all he succeeded in doing was pissing her off a smidge. She pretended to ponder the question for a moment. "No, I don't think I will."

"Won't what? Answer the question or make him stop?"

Taylor smiled sweetly. "Why don't you decide that way it's fun for everybody?"

Laurinaitis let out some noise of anger flailing his hands in the air. "God you frustrate me to no end! Everything is so fucking complicated all the damn time! You are just like your good-for-nothing father!"

Taylor could handle people putting her down just fine, that didn't bother her too much. However, when they started messing with her family she tended to lose her head just a little. Taylor quickly took hold of arm twisting it behind his back applying significant pressure causing him to yell out in pain. "Now listen here you little weasel. I'm done with all your shit and high and mighty attitude. Punk can do whatever the hell he pleases on RAW, I don't care if he wants to drop an elephant from the roof and have it speak Spanish. And if you say one more word about my father I'm going to hurt you."

"You really are your father. Just another emotion-driven psycho who's on a power trip. And I bet you're just as much of a whore as your mother too. You're a real catch, what these Superstars see in you, damaged goods, is beyond me." Taylor took in a breath feeling her chest tighten at his words. _He asked for it._ Taylor tossed Laurinaitis to the ground his arm still in her grasp and pressed and pulled in all the right places until she heard the snap of bone. She let him pull the broken arm to his chest as she staggered back a few paces.

She saw referees come over to check out Laurinaitis but didn't notice Randy appear and quickly made his way to her. "Taylor? Tay, come on baby, what happened?"

Taylor looked at Randy and felt the tears fall down her face, ashamed that they were. "I'd finally had enough."

"Oh honey." The damn broke as the tears started to flow down Taylor's face. Randy pulled her to him trying his best to console her. He threw a glare at the injured man wondering just what it was he said to her. Randy knew Hunter was going to flip shit but he didn't know where else to take the girl currently crying in his arms. He fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed Punk's number.

The line on the other end picked up after the second ring. "Hey man what's up? I've got the show on."

Randy cursed slightly that cameras weren't following Taylor, Punk would already be here otherwise, he really wanted to know just how badly Laurinaitis needed to be beaten up. "Man, you've got to get down here. Like now."

"What's wrong?" Randy heard the panic in Punk's voice. "It's Taylor isn't it?"

Randy sighed feeling Taylor's hands clutch at his shirt. "I wouldn't call you like this if it wasn't." He heard the line go dead meaning Punk was already on his way so he hung up the phone and replaced it in his pocket. "Come on baby, let's get you out of the public eye." He spotted cameras not far off and he knew they'd swoop in if they saw Taylor right now. Randy scooped Taylor up in his arms and quickly made his way through the backstage area back to where he'd left Hunter. Once he found the room he lightly kicked the door to open it surprising the men inside it. Sheamus had seemed to set up shop with Hunter. "Gentlemen."

Hunter was up like lightening. "Tay, sweetheart what happened?" Taylor just shook her head keeping it buried in Randy's chest. She didn't want to tell him, she didn't want him to know why she was so weak right now over something so stupid. For some reason though, Laurinaitis' words hurt. Hunter stroked her hair helplessly looking at Randy as the Viper took a seat shifting Taylor slightly. He called Stephanie thinking maybe Taylor needed her mother. "Hey Steph can you get over to 4B. Now?"

Stephanie excused herself from her friends and started off. "You sound worried Hunter."

"Something's wrong with our baby." Stephanie started running despite her heels in the direction of 4B. She hung up her phone as she rounded the corner. She slowed her pace gently opening the door seeing Taylor still in Randy's lap and hearing her muffled sobs.

"Taylor honey. Will you tell me what happened?" Randy felt her grip loosen as she pulled away from him slightly. Taylor nodded while Randy wiped her tears from her face. She sent him a small thank you smile before going over to her mother. "Guys do you mind giving us a minute?" The three men filed out of the room Hunter looking reluctant but at Stephanie's reassuring smile he shut the door behind him. "Why are you crying honey?" Stephanie put an arm around her daughter kissing her hair.

Taylor sniffled swiping angrily at the tears still falling from her eyes. "It's stupid really."

Stephanie smiled at her daughter tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Try me."

Taylor sighed lightly facing her mother. "Laurinaitis came up to me and was asking me to reign Punk in on RAW. I said some snide comment and he got angry which really just amused me until he insulted Daddy a little. I kind of snapped and twisted his arm behind his back basically telling him to shut up or I'd hurt him and he said some things."

Stephanie calmed herself though it was with some difficulty. "What kind of things Taylor?"

Taylor hesitated in telling her mother. I mean after all it brought up her infidelity and that was a sore subject with the Levesque family and they were all moving past it, bringing it up would undo some of that progress. "This is where it gets stupid."

Stephanie laughed a little. "I'm not letting you leave 'til you tell the whole story so might as well just plow on through it."

Taylor closed her eyes for a second. "He said I was just like dad. Ruled by emotion, psychotic, and power hungry. Which didn't bother me too badly." She stopped again but continued at her mother's look. "Then he said I was probably a whore just like you." Taylor sneaked a peek at Stephanie's face but it was void of expression. Taylor couldn't decide if that was good or not. "Um… then…"

Stephanie realized they'd finally reach the point that made Taylor break. "Then what darling? It's okay just tell me."

"He said he didn't understand what any of the wrestlers saw in me because I'm damaged goods." Taylor hated the fact that her voice cracked as the tears welled up in her eyes once more.

Stephanie felt her blood boil. _That man is just asking to be murdered. _Stephanie pulled her daughter to her as Taylor started to cry again. "Honey, you're not damaged goods. You are just perfect."

"You're my mother you have to say that!" Stephanie concealed her smile in Taylor's dark hair.

* * *

><p>Punk raced through the backstage area knocking into people calling apologies over his shoulder. He finally reached the outside of 4B, just like Randy texted him, and found Randy, Hunter, and Sheamus all pacing outside the door. "Is she in there?"<p>

Hunter noticed Punk was really breathing hard. "You alright son?"

Punk nodded distractedly. "Yeah just there was a lot of traffic so I got out of my cab halfway here and ran the rest of the way."

Randy had to smile at his friend obviously in love with Hunter's daughter. "Go on in, Stephanie's in there with her now but I'm sure she'll let you take her place."

Punk knocked twice on the door to get their attention before pushing open the door and slipping inside. Taylor pulled away from her mother and saw Punk making his way in. Wordlessly she jumped off the couch and ran the short distance to him. Stephanie quietly left the couple alone. Punk pulled away from Taylor a little to look in her eyes. "Who's ass am I kicking babe?"

Taylor had to laugh despite her tears. "I'm being stupid. Laurinaitis just said a few things and I'm having an emotional moment."

Punk looked at her knowing she was hurting despite her own little way of saying she's fine. "Baby, I don't care if you think you're being stupid. If you're crying obviously it was bad and he deserves the inevitable ass kicking he will receive."

"He's your boss."

"Fuck that. I don't care."

Taylor huffed slightly smoothing out his shirt. "I already broke his arm." Punk was silent for a minute but then a large smile broke out on his face.

"You broke his arm?"

Taylor shrugged innocently. "Like I said, emotional moment."

Punk shook his head at his girlfriend before dipping down to kiss her mumbling against her lips, "I'm still kicking his ass."

* * *

><p>2 months had passed since the little incident on Smackdown. Laurinaitis did indeed get his ass kicking. Punk, Randy, and John had cornered him when he was leaving the building once evening. How did it go? Let's just say JR has a job again as GM of Monday Night RAW. Punk however wasn't too concerned with that at the moment. Taylor was at a spa for the weekend with Stephanie, Kelly, and Eve leaving Hunter by himself in the house. Punk realized that his 6-month mark was only 2 ½ weeks away and he had yet to ask Hunter's permission to marry his daughter. Which is why Punk was pacing next to his car parked in front of the Levesque house. Truth be told, Punk was a little nervous. While Hunter could never keep Punk from Taylor, Punk also didn't want to marry Taylor without his blessing. Taylor and Hunter weren't an ordinary father and daughter. They were very close and whether Taylor said so or not, her father's opinion mattered a great deal to her. <em>Maybe that's why she tries so hard to make him like me. <em>"Punk either come inside or leave, your freaking my neighbors out just sitting out there." Punk jolted from his little stupor at Hunter's voice. He hadn't seen the wrestler come out on the porch.

Punk took a breath. _Here goes nothing. _He quickly made his way up the steps and entered the house behind Hunter. When the door closed Punk got the feeling of the air thickening making it a touch harder to breathe normally. Hunter kept walking into the living room so Punk followed. When they'd both taken seats Hunter finally spoke again. "You want anything to drink?" Punk shook his head preferring to just go for it here. "Alright, what can I do for you?"

Punk felt his confidence rush through him and he only hoped it would stay. "Hunter, you and I have had our differences. We've been opponents and on one occasion allies, but that's not what I'm here about." He took note of Hunter sitting up straighter. "I'm here about Taylor. Taylor has changed my life in ways I can't even express. She's crazy, short-tempered, stubborn as all get out, and I love her. I love that she's fighter, I love that on Sunday she's the perfect church girl and on Monday she's cussing like a sailor." Hunter had to laugh at that one. "She can't have more than a glass of wine before being drunk, she gives unconditionally, she's the answer to my prayers," Punk hesitated before continuing, "she's the woman I see as my unborn children's mother. I'd give my own life for her." Hunter got a sinking feeling he knew where this was going. "I know you're not sure about me, me and her, but I am. And everyday that I'm with her I love her more. She's everything to me Hunter."

Hunter knew what Punk was asking but he wanted to hear the words. "Punk, what are you asking me?"

Punk took a deep breath then looked at Hunter in the eye. "Hunter, I'm asking for your permission to ask Taylor to marry me."

Hunter was silent for a little while. He didn't know what to say. Finally he looked back at Punk. "Punk, she's so young."

"So were you."

Hunter titled his head as if to say touché. "I don't know that I can let her go. Not yet." Punk didn't say anything. "She's my baby. My baby girl."

"I know. I know I'm asking you for a lot. But Hunter, I love your daughter. And while you may feel you can't let her go, I can't either."

Hunter was fighting to keep himself in check. He honestly never thought he'd be this emotional when he was asked this. Although he had to give Punk props for asking first, he never had the guarantee a man would ask his permission first. He got up and walked over to a picture of Taylor at about 6 years old. She was riding her first bike. Another showed a 9-year old Taylor dressed as Cinderella for Halloween. The third picture taken at the vow renewal when they danced during the father-daughter dance. He switched his gaze back to Punk. "It's always been me and her. I've always been enough for her. I was her number one, she told me so. She means the world to me. " He sat back down on the couch. "The love of a father runs deep." Punk was looking at the ground. "I prayed that she'd find you." That caused Punk to look back up at the man before him. "And I knew the moment I saw you with her that you were it. But it's still hard to give her away." Punk nodded understandingly. "I loved her first." Hunter stood again this time walking to the window watching the purples and pink take over the sky. "Someday you'll know what I'm going through. When a little miracle smiles at you."

Punk heard what sounded like acceptance in the older man's tone. He stood hesitantly watching the other man closely. "Hunter?"

Hunter nodded seemingly to himself. "She's a Daddy's girl, which is what makes this so hard." He faced Punk who could see this was killing him. "I know you're it for her, I know she loves you, and I know you love her. That you'll take care of her." Hunter drew in a breath. "You have my permission."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: Okay here's the next chapter (it's kind of short sorry) and probably next to last chapter actually. I'm trying to make it all pretty and end with 30 chapters even because I just want to. I apologize if it's a little sloppier written than the other chapters I was fighting the allure of sleep when writing this. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 29

Hunter watched Taylor flounce down the stairs for a week not having the slightest idea that Punk was planning on proposing to her. Quite honestly, Hunter was getting rather annoyed. I mean the kid comes in his house and gives this very eloquent speech about how he loves her and now has the audacity to make Hunter wait for the freaking bomb to drop. Stephanie was not helping either. Hunter told her the day after Punk asked for his blessing because he just had to tell **somebody **damnit and who better than his wife, Taylor's mother? But now at least once a day Stephanie would get all teary-eyed when she looked at Taylor which was slowly making the 20-year old think her mother was quite possibly loosing her sanity. Right now was one of those moments. Taylor snapped her fork down on her plate. "Okay what the hell is going on? You two have been looking at me…oddly for a week now. What is up? Is there some kind of memo I missed?"

Hunter sighed heavily as he watched the tears well up in Stephanie's eyes as she covered her mouth trying not to sob. "You're just so grown up and experiencing so many new things." Stephanie stood taking her plate into the kitchen to rinse it off. "I'm just so happy for you sweetie."

Taylor arched an eyebrow to an impressive height as she watched her mother walk off. She turned back to her father who was poking at his eggs. "What was that?"

Hunter looked up trying his best to look innocent. "What was what?" Taylor gestured wildly in the direction of the kitchen where Stephanie was.

"That! The freak show that's going on. It's like there's some big secret that I'm not a part of." Taylor took note of Hunter's tight-lipped expression as he resumed prodding at the remainder of his breakfast. "Oh my God I'm right aren't I?"

Hunter was really disliking Punk's lack of timing at the moment. "It's not a secret per say…"

Taylor pushed her plate away from her so she could lean her elbows on the table. "Then tell me what it is."

Hunter was now scraping the plate with his fork, a sound that was very grating to one's ears but he did it anyway. "I can't really do that."

Taylor huffed clearly disappointed. "Maybe I should go find you a dictionary so you can look up secret."

"Hey not nice."

"Neither is being a tease."

Hunter clenched his fist in attempt to keep from blabbing Punk's little secret. _Why is he waiting anyway? _"Come on we've got to get to the ring. I'm got some working out to do and I'm sure you'll find some way to pass the time until the show." Taylor went back upstairs to collect her things when a thought struck Hunter. _Surely he wouldn't propose on live television. _As Hunter volleyed the idea back and forth between yes and no he massaged his temples. "Daughters…such joy until boys get involved. Then it's just shitty to be a dad."

Stephanie walked back into to clear the dishes from the table. "That's not a very positive attitude."

Hunter gave her a strained smile pointing at his head. "Migraine. He's not exactly an optimistic fellow."

* * *

><p>Hunter departed for the weight room while Taylor went off in search of anybody really. She kept trying to figure out what it was her parents were trying to keep from her but honestly, after all that's happened what could they possibly know that would top some of those thing? <em>I really don't think anything can faze me now.<em> Taylor spotted Randy up ahead with Alanna in tow. "Randy!"

The Apex Predator turned his head in her direction at the sound of his name. Alanna shyly hid herself partly behind her father's leg as Taylor approached. "Hey there Tay-Tay."

Taylor rolled her eyes at his greeting. For some reason he loved doing that with her name. "Hi Ran-Ran." He scowled at her lightly. "Not so cute is it?"

Randy leaned against the wall Alanna peeking her head out more boldly now. "Well not when you say it." Taylor playfully smacked his chest with the back of her hand but he barely felt it. Randy did however feel the gentle tapping against his leg. "Yes baby girl?"

Taylor smiled at how easily Randy slid into father mode. For a few brief seconds Taylor wondered where Randy's wife was. She knew that if Alanna was here Sam wasn't far behind. "I want to say hi."

Randy smiled at his daughter. "Then say hi. You know Taylor."

Taylor inclined her head in disagreement. "She knows me a little." Randy just dismissed her comment with a wave of her hand. "Hi Alanna."

Alanna removed herself from her father walking the short distance to Taylor's squatted form. "Hello. I just wanted to say what you did on Smackdown was really cool. You really should be a Diva."

Taylor laughed sharing an amused grin with Randy. Taylor was surprised that people actually remembered that. It wasn't like there was video of it, just rumors and a very fun time of Laurinaitis parading around with a cast and sling. "Thank you Alanna. But see if I was a Diva I couldn't really do that."

Alanna was confused. She titled her head at almost a perfect 90-degree angle. "Why not?"

Taylor sighed running a hand quickly through her hair. "Because the rat we're talking about has connections somewhere, well had." Taylor smiled wistfully at her remembrance of Laurinaitis being stripped of his interim GM title. Unfortunately he was still the Talent Relations guy and therefore still around. "But I have mine too." Taylor stood back up right stretching out the muscles. "Where's Sam by the way?"

Randy gestured to all around. "Somewhere. She needed to take care of something before her and Alanna headed home so I'm just watching her until Sam gets back. And speak of the Devil." Taylor turned and saw the same beautiful dark-haired woman from her parent's vow renewal. Once the little family had said their goodbyes and the car headed off down the road, Randy joined Taylor at her side. Randy knew about Punk wanting to propose. He also knew about Punk's plan of how to do it. He found it rather creative to be honest. "So what's up? You look…annoyed." He took a step away from her getting a laugh, which was his goal.

Taylor linked her arm with his. "Oh nothing really. My parents keep acting weird, for a week actually now and I learned this morning there's like some big secret I'm not aware of. I'm the one out of the loop."

Randy was silent nodding his head slowly. "That is annoying."

Taylor heard the tone of his voice and as she studied her friend her jaw dropped once she realized it. "Oh my God you know too!" At Randy's miserable nod she clinched his arm tighter. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I can't he'll kill me!"

If Taylor wasn't so frustrated she might have picked up on the minor slip. "Ugh does everyone but me know?" Randy was rubbing the toe of his shoe against the ground giving Taylor her answer, which just made her emit her third scream of frustration causing Randy to be just a tiny bit scared.

However that all changed when Laurinaitis decided to come over. "Hello Taylor."

"Hi Gimpy."

Laurinaitis waved his freshly healed arm proudly. "I'm all better now as you can tell. If this was your best attempt to ruin me, maybe you stop and try something else. Like prostitution that's closer to your skill level."

Taylor was a tad impressed he remembered how she worded a particular insult of hers but it was unoriginal of him so her tiny shred of credit for him really didn't matter.

She cocked her hip out. "Dear Lord, what did you have for breakfast this morning? Carnation Instant Bitch?"

Randy and Taylor looked on as Laurinaitis tried his best come up with a rebuttal but all he succeeded in doing was proving he really is that at inept at fighting, verbal and wrestling. He walked away quickly while Taylor just smiled victoriously.

* * *

><p>Punk on the other hand was very busy at the moment. He wasn't at RAW and when Johnny Boy realized that he'd probably shit a duck because Punk was scheduled against Wade Barrett but Punk couldn't care less to be honest. He was at the Levesque home happily setting up his little plan. It'd been a full week since Punk asked for Hunter's permission and even though he was jumping the gun a little early of 6 months he just couldn't wait any longer. Stephanie was more than willing to help him with his little project. Punk was untangling some wires while Stephanie made sure the slide projector was secure on the hood of the car. "Thanks for helping me. Lord knows it's going faster."<p>

Stephanie smiled as she positioned the projector at the thankfully non-patterned garage door double-checking the angle was perfect, etc. "You're welcome Punk. I'm just so happy for you two. I was a little worried Hunter might make you run for the hills."

Punk laughed plugging a cable into the projector. "Oh the thought crossed my mind. But whatever hold Taylor's got on me is much stronger."

Stephanie was silent for a moment nodding slowly processing his statement. "That was a good answer."

"I know."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Dear Lord you two are perfect for each other. Sarcasm is like a second language and you just ooze confidence."

Punk gave her a short smile it quickly fading. "Trust me, some of that confidence if not all of it will be completely absent on my end in a few hours when I ask her."

Stephanie watched him run the cable from the projector to the house to give it some power grinning softly at him. _Thank God she chose him. He's a good man._

* * *

><p>Taylor had officially declared her day sucky. She found out basically everyone she knows is in on this little secret, Vickie kept bugging her about trying again with Dolph, and now her dad left the show early with an old friend of his. I mean sure he left her with the Cadillac and that's all nice and good but it's the principle of the thing. Taylor tiredly drove through her father's neighborhood thinking nothing sounded better than a long, hot bubble bath and going to bed early. Too bad that just wasn't in the cards for her. Taylor pulled into the driveway of her house almost robotically. <em>I could do this in my sleep.<em>

Taylor reached into her purse digging to find her garage door clicker completely missing everything else. Once she found it she pulled her head from the depths of her purse and focused all her attention on the garage door, which currently had a slide being magnified for her playing out on the garage door. Taylor slowly turned the car off and stepped out onto the driveway to get a closer look even though she could see it clearly. Taylor read the first slide. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return." Taylor thought about how she'd heard that in Moulin Rouge, even though she knew it didn't originate from there. _I love that movie. But I can never watch the end when she dies…it just doesn't seem right._

Breaking out of her own little world Taylor noticed a little note attached to the computer that was hooked up to the projector. She picked it up. "Press the button." Taylor looked down and saw the tiny button she was supposed to push. Taylor put the paper aside and pressed the button. The slides changed causing Taylor's attention to shift to the garage door so she could see the big version of the slide. Her hands automatically flew to her mouth as she read the four simple words displayed for everyone to see. Just as she went to say the words herself, to make it seem more real, someone beat her to it. "Will you marry me?"

Taylor spun around to see Punk dressed simply in a white shirt and jeans. But he was down on one knee holding a little black box with a beautiful diamond ring resting in the center. "But…my dad. And…your career. Punk…" Taylor trailed off not sure of what to say.

Punk got to his feet placing the box in Taylor's trembling hands. "Don't worry about my job, that's all it is a job."

"No it's not it's your life."

Punk shook his head. "You're my life." Taylor felt herself fall for him just a little harder than she already had which was a hard thing to do. "And I talked to your dad. I must have done something right because he gave me his permission." Punk took the box in his hand once more and got back down on one knee in front of Taylor. "So at the risk of being rejected twice, Taylor will you marry me?"

She didn't even have to think about it. "Yes!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars mentioned in this story, just my own ideas and OC character.**

**AN: Well here it is, my final chapter of Live A Little. I'm actually pretty damn sad about it. Well it's more of a bittersweet thing. I just want to say thank you so much for being my faithful readers/reviewers. This was my first real attempt at a story and I'm so happy you guys liked it. Now one of you, Kayla Smiley, said something about a sequel. While I'm not sure if it was 100% serious if I do a sequel it won't be for a little bit. Or if someone wants to make a sequel go ahead, I'd be interested in reading it. :P Anywho, here's the final installment, which by the way in here I've just kept Punk the WWE Champion, and I hope you love the ending.**

Chapter 30

"Oh my God, it's beautiful!" Kelly was admiring Taylor's new engagement ring. Taylor didn't go inside the house and tell her mother and father, especially since her dad already knew and therefore her mother most likely did too. She jumped into the car Punk had brought and they hightailed it to the hotel then after kissing him she ran up to show her best friend.

Taylor extracted her hand from Kelly's sitting down the couch still somewhat stunned. "I can't believe he asked me." She had the brightest smile on her face. "I'm actually going to marry WWE Champion CM Punk."

Kelly laughing sitting down next to Taylor. "You're going to be Mrs. Brooks." Taylor fell back on the mattress in amazement. "What did your parents say?"

Taylor smiled lightly. "Apparently Punk asked my dad for his permission so they already know. Well at least that he's going to ask me. They don't know he just did."

Kelly tilted her head confused. "You didn't tell them?"

Taylor shook her head slowly. "Nope. I just got in Punk's car and came here to tell you."

Kelly placed a hand to chest. "I feel so special."

Taylor bit her lip. "That's good because I kind of want to ask you something." Kelly looked at her expectantly. "I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor." Kelly's shocked face sent Taylor into a peal of laughter. "Well? Will you?"

Kelly shook her head sending her blonde locks flying all around. "Of course I'd be honored to." She hugged her friend tightly. She'd never been asked to be in anyone's wedding so she was rather touched.

Taylor pulled from the embrace after a minute or so. "I was thinking Eve could be a bridesmaid then my high school friend Chelsea could be the other."

Kelly laughed at Taylor already having those three important people picked out. "You already decided all this on the drive over?"

Taylor looked down embarrassed. "Well I kind of already picked them out for if Punk did ask me."

Kelly seemed to suddenly remember the groom to be drove his new fiancé to the hotel and Taylor immediately came up to her room. "Speaking of the fiancé, where's Punk?"

Taylor was twirling a lock of hair around her finger but stilled at Kelly's question. "Um…I'm guessing telling John and Randy?'

Kelly stared wide-eyed at Taylor. "You just ran off once your feet hit the ground?"

Taylor shook her head defending herself. "No. I kissed him first and told him where I was going." Kelly was still looking at her. "Then I ran off."

Kelly had to let out a little chuckle at Taylor's action. "My Lord Tay, his life is never going to be dull married to you that's for sure." A knock sounded at the door surprising both women. Kelly unfolded her legs from under her to stride over and opened the door. "Well look who it is but Mr. Groom-to-be and his loyal groomsmen."

Taylor jumped up from the bed to quickly cross the room. "Hello boys." Punk grinned at fiancé, _I love saying that, _before shouldering past Kelly to kiss her lightly. Taylor cradled his face in her hands and he could feel the coolness of the ring on her finger only causing him to smile into his kiss.

Kelly gave a little squeal of happiness as she watched the so in love couple. John draped an arm around her shoulders pulling her to his side. Randy being the only married one, married for awhile with a child, was the least crazy over the news but he was still insanely happy for his best friend and the girl he'd come to love like a little sister.

Punk broke from Taylor but he didn't get far because Taylor refused to unlock her arms from his neck. "I love you Mrs. Brooks."

Taylor grinned at her soon to be new title her eyes alight with happiness. "I love you Mr. Brooks."

"God this is so sweet it's sickening." The couple pulled apart to rejoin the world with their friends.

Taylor whipped her phone out of her pocket to call Eve. "I need to call one of my bridesmaids."

Kelly pulled the bride-to-be from Punk's side throwing an arm around her shoulders. "I'm the maid of the honor." She stated proudly for the boys who found her giddiness over it rather amusing.

Punk clapped Randy's shoulder. "No offense man," he directed to John, "but I got to give Randy the best man title." Randy did a little fist pump but John didn't look too put out.

Randy grinned. "Man, I must be one likeable guy. First I'm Hunter best man at his vow renewal and now I'm the best man at your wedding. Damn I'm good."

A slightly piercing scream came from Taylor's phone, which she was holding away from her ear in attempt to save her hearing. After a few more words Taylor hung up her phone flinging it away from and onto Kelly's bed. As she met four pairs of eyes Taylor gave them a little grin. She walked up to Punk taking his hands in hers "Eve's very happy for us."

* * *

><p>Punk reluctantly took Taylor home a little later. He wanted to keep her at the hotel and celebrate properly but Taylor just rolled her eyes reminding him he had forever to celebrate properly with her. Punk stopped outside the Levesque home where the slide projector was now gone and it looked like it always had. "I'll never look at this house the same again."<p>

Punk smiled taking her left hand in his own brushing his thumb over her ring. "Is that a good thing?"

Taylor faced Punk a smile gracing her lips. "It's a very good thing. You are a very good thing." Taylor leaned over to press her lips to his lightly resting her hand on his chest.

"You sure you don't want to go back with me?" Taylor laughed pushing herself away from him and his very enticing offer but Punk took hold of her wrists before she got too far.

"Oh I want to go back but I think I need to go inside and let my parents know." She gestured to her left hand with a nod.

Punk nodded understandingly slowly letting go of his grip on her feeling her fingers slip from his. "I've spent my whole life getting things wrong. You're the first thing I've done right in awhile."

Taylor blinked back her tears. The day had been so emotional for her and she felt her barriers breaking. "You've done plenty right."

"Then you're the one I'm most proud of. Because somehow I got you to choose me." Taylor went to say something back but she saw the porch lights flicker for a second or two, that was her sign ever since she was 15 and started dating it was time to say goodnight.

Taylor shook her head at her father's unchanging ways. "That's my cue." She kissed him one more time before opening the door and sliding out to the pavement. "I love you Phil Brooks."

Punk smiled at probably her first use of his full real name. "I love you Taylor Levesque." He got one last good look at her beautiful smile before she closed the door and turned to walk up to her door and slipped inside the porch light turning off moments after.

Taylor walked inside dropping her purse beside the door feeling emotionally drained but in the most exquisite way. Bella came running up to her mistress meowing. Taylor smiled at the little kitten picking her up and carrying her into the living room where both her parents were waiting. Stephanie gasped causing Hunter to turn from the window towards his daughter. The light caught her ring making things much more real for Hunter, and he thought he'd felt it as powerfully as possible before. It was nothing compared to seeing that ring on her finger. It'd be even more impactful when she stepped out in a wedding dress.

Taylor was a little uneasy at the silence as she set Bella back on her feet who went scampering over to where Trevor was on his dog bed curling up next to her buddy. Taylor trailed her eyes to her father who was looking at her in a way she'd never seen before. "Hi Daddy."

Hunter cleared his throat. "Hey baby girl."

Stephanie watched the exchange noting Hunter's tense stance, a clear sign he was fighting the emotion he desperately wanted to show. Stephanie stood and hugged her daughter tightly smoothing her hair. "Congratulations honey." She pressed a kiss to Taylor temple fighting her own tears.

As Stephanie stepped away Taylor refocused on her dad. Hunter knew she wanted his best wishes too. "Daddy?"

Hunter sighed pushing his pain down and embraced his daughter fully. "I'm happy for you baby. I really am. I know you'll be just fine."

Taylor finally had the tears fall as she hugged her father fiercely. She knew what this was doing to him and that he really wasn't ready to let her do this on her own but he was. For her. "I love you Daddy."

Hunter locked eyes with Stephanie over his daughter's shoulder. Stephanie gave him a sad smile and mouthed 'It'll be okay.' Hunter kissed his daughter's forehead lingering just a little. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>A week and a half later, Taylor decided to go shopping for a wedding dress. She brought Stephanie, Kelly, her Uncle Shawn who flew down at the news, and of course Hunter. They all made a trip to Kleinfeld in New York because Taylor was addicted to Say Yes to the Dress and knew they'd have a dress she liked. As much as she liked the show however, Taylor was happy she wasn't on it. She can just see explaining to her consultant her fiancé is CM Punk to whole world and they met at a RAW show when she ran into him and ended up on her butt with him grinning amusedly down at her.<p>

Sarah came and got the little entourage taking them into a room to get a feel for what dresses she should pull for Taylor to try on. She nearly had a stroke when saw DX. After having a little bit of a star-struck moment, Sarah closed the door to Taylor's room after the entourage of five had shuffled inside. "So tell me a little bit about the wedding and your fiancé."

Taylor grinned somewhat sheepishly at Sarah. "My fiancé is Phil Brooks or more commonly known as CM Punk."

Sarah put her pen down laughing. "I don't know why I'm as surprised as that as I am. I mean your father is Triple H and uncle Shawn Michaels. Of course you're marrying a wrestler." Sarah shook her head and picked up her pen again poising it over her notepad. "Alright, so where are you and CM Punk getting married?"

Taylor let out a little giggle but composed herself quickly. "We've set a date at the DeGolyer Gardens in the Dallas Arboretum. It's going to be at sunset."

Sarah nodded appreciatively. "That'll be gorgeous."

Taylor smiled. "Thank you."

"And what kind of dress did you have in mind?"

Taylor thought about it for a second. "I really like the princess ball gown type dress as long as it's not like super poofy but I think mermaid gowns can be pretty too kind of depends on the person."

Sarah quickly jotted that down then had one finally question to ask. "What is the budget?"

Taylor looked at her dad and Uncle Shawn. They were going to split the cost of the dress. "Just keep it with four digits and we should be good."

Sarah laughed getting up with her notes. "I can tell this is definitely a daddy's girl we've got here."

"Completely." Hunter agreed.

"Alright I'm going to go pull some dresses so Taylor you wait here and you four follow me." As her entourage left to go be seated outside to wait for her to show off the dresses Taylor undressed and slipped on one of the silk lavender robes provided, now really getting nervous and excited all at once. Punk knew Taylor was off dress shopping. He told her to tell him if she found one. _Let's hope._

Sarah came back with an arm full of dresses causing Taylor to marvel at the strength it probably took to carry all of those from the back. "Alright let's get started." She unzipped the first dress, which was a pretty A-line with a dropped waist in organza with a chapel train to give it detail. It had a sweetheart neckline and lace-up back. There's was a little jewel on the left hip. "What do you think?"

Taylor was still working through the jarring image of her in a wedding dress. After a few moments she smiled. "It's really pretty. I like the dropped waist effect but the bottom might be a bit much."

Sarah made a mental note of that. "You want to go show the family?"

Taylor grinned and nodded getting off the stage. "Yes." Taylor gathered the long skirt in her hands so she could walk properly and followed Sarah out to where her entourage was waiting. There was a chorus of 'Awws' or "Wows' as she walked out and got up on the stage set up outside. Taylor released the skirt then smoothed out any wrinkles she might have made. "What do you think?"

Kelly spoke up first. "I think it's really gorgeous. The skirt definitely makes a statement but it lays nice so it works. You look really pretty Tay."

"What do you think?" Shawn proposed to the bride. Taylor chewed on her bottom lip looking at the skirt again.

"I like the dropped waist but I think the skirt might be just a little too much."

Stephanie nodded. "I agree."

"So we ready for another?" Taylor nodded so her and Sarah disappeared again into the changing room. Sarah put the dress back in its bag and placed it to the side in the no pile. Sarah this time pulled out a mermaid style dress. It was satin with a dropped waist a flower adorning the drop. It was another sweetheart neckline and chapel train and was more the color of ivory with the slightest hint of blush. "How about this one?"

Taylor examined herself in the dress liking it to her surprise. She wasn't so sure she'd like any mermaid gowns thinking sometimes they cut women off in odd ways. "I like it except for the color."

"This does come in white."

"Oh it does?" Sarah nodded. "Okay well let's go show this one, it might be a contender." Happily, Taylor made her way back out getting a more appreciative reaction.

"That is absolutely beautiful Taylor, you look amazing." Kelly complimented a wide smile on her face.

Stephanie was grinning right along with her. "She's right Taylor, that dress accentuates you very well. I like the form fit all the way to the dropped waist."

Hunter gazed at the dress and Taylor got him looking intently in the mirror. "What do you think Daddy?" He didn't say anything about the first dress and Taylor really wanted his approval on a dress.

Hunter leaned back sighing. "I wish it was white. Give you more of a pure look." Taylor and Kelly looked at each in trying their best not to laugh and hint at how Taylor wasn't exactly the poster girl for purity anymore.

"It can be ordered in white."

Hunter thought it over a little more. "I like that one Tay, you look beautiful."

Taylor smiled brightly at her father happy when she got one in return. "Okay so contender number one. Let's see if there's a second." Her and Sarah disappeared into the room again.

Shawn looked at his buddy. "You doing okay man?"

Hunter let out a deep breath. "I'm actually a wreck. Am I hiding it well?" At Shawn's nod he smiled a little. "Good, because I really want her to be happy today. I can be a wreck later."

In the dressing room Sarah placed the mermaid gown to the side in the maybe section then selected another dress from her pile. "Okay so this one is little different. It's a mermaid but it has a bateau neckline."

She slid the dress out and held it up for Taylor. " I like it, different isn't always bad."

"Alright." Sarah got Taylor all done up in the satin dress with princess seams. It had cap sleeves something new. It was form fitting but Taylor didn't exactly hate that. The only thing she kind of had a problem with was the cap sleeves on it resulted in this wrap looking type part around her shoulders on her back and it looked a little odd to her. "Let's show them dress number 3."

Taylor didn't have to pick up the bottom to be able to walk without fear of falling over so she made her way out and onto the stage.

Stephanie loved it. "Oh Tay that looks so elegant. It's really pretty."

Kelly wasn't the biggest fan. "It's definitely pretty all these are but I think the second one was better."

Hunter looked at Taylor. "Which do you like better Taylor?" Taylor turned in a slow circle grimacing slightly at the back of the dress.

"I'm not in love with the back."

"Then it's not the dress." Taylor smiled in agreement with her father and simply stepped down and went back to her room with Sarah not far behind. Sarah brought out another A-line dress and Taylor automatically loved it though it wasn't on her yet.

"Oh my God that's beautiful." Sarah had heard that tone many times before and she might have just found a winner for Taylor.

"Well let's get it on and make sure you still love it then." Taylor quickly shed her robe and stepped into the beautiful Henry Roth gown. It was a pure white color with a sweetheart neckline. It had a basque waist in tulle with a little jewel centered in the middle. There was a small train and embroidered flowers adorned the skirt sparsely at first then getting steadily heavier towards the hem. Taylor was in love with the dress and knew this was the dress she wanted to get married in. "You still love it?"

Taylor nodded her head enthusiastically practically beaming. "This is it. It has to be."

Sarah opened the door. "Well let's go see what they say." Taylor quickly made her way out to where her parents, uncle, and Kelly were eager to show them the dress.

She stepped gingerly up on the stage and saw all four of them smiling at her. "Well?"

Kelly smile widened as she nodded her head. "That's it Tay. It's just gorgeous and you look extremely beautiful not to mention you haven't stopped smiling since you stepped out here."

Taylor looked at her mom. "Mommy?"

Stephanie dabbed at the corners of her eyes. "That's your dress Taylor. That's it." Taylor then switched to look at her uncle through the mirror. He caught her eye.

"I think they've said it all. You've found your dress."

Taylor turned away from the mirror to look at Hunter. He was staring at her in amazement. "Daddy?" _Please like it. Please._

Hunter got up from his seat and walked to Taylor. He took her hands in his then held her at arm length getting a good look. "I do believe we've found your dress baby."

"Really?"

He smiled gently at her. "You've never looked more beautiful…or grown up." Taylor hugged her father carefully so she didn't hurt the dress despite the fact she knew hers would be ordered new.

Randy came over and did his thing with the veil and jewels in her hair and handed her a bouquet of flowers. Stephanie was full out crying now, Kelly was teary-eyed and Shawn and Hunter were in amazement by her but holding themselves together. "Is this your dress?"

Taylor felt like she was on the show when he asked her that. "Yes, this is my dress."

* * *

><p>The next two months flew by. Invitations got sent out, flower arrangements fixed, a band booked, bridesmaids dresses picked, the whole nine yards. Gifts kept coming in by the truckloads. Punk and Taylor already had three tea sets, two cappuccino makers, and three cake platters. "Sometimes I wish they'd send us something cool. Like a puppy."<p>

Taylor looked at Punk like he'd grown another head. "A puppy? Babe we already have Bella."

"And she's best buds with Trevor, therefore I think it'd be irresponsible of us if we didn't get her a friend. A puppy friend."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Dear Lord." The wedding rehearsal dinner would start in an hour and Taylor was still getting ready. Punk had been ready for half an hour now. "Hey did your mom and sister get settled in alright at the hotel?"

Punk's family had flown in yesterday and spent the whole day getting to know Taylor. They clicked almost instantly something that calmed both bride and groom tremendously. "Yeah they're all good. Love you by the way. Shalinne adores you. She's so happy I'm giving her the sister I never was."

Taylor clicked out in black strapless dress embellished with rhinestones along the neckline. Punk trailed his eyes down his fiancé grinning appreciatively. The dress was quite fitting and ended mid-thigh making him question the necessity of the two of them being there exactly. Punk ran his fingers down her sides lightly. "You sure we have to go to this thing?"

Taylor pushed him off her. "What are you a dog? You will have plenty of time to have your way with me on the honeymoon. Which by the way doesn't happen til after the dinner rehearsal, which is then followed by the wedding.

Punk shook his head smirking at Taylor. "You're a smart ass you know that?"

"Like looking in a mirror right?" Having a little laugh at his expense, Taylor looped her arm through his steering him to the door of his hotel room. "Come on, we're going to be late."

* * *

><p>The wedding rehearsal went off without a hitch, with the exception of an extremely teary joint toast by both mothers. It was now however the day of the wedding and Taylor couldn't stop fidgeting. It made fixing her hair and doing her make-up very difficult. "Taylor, would you please sit down? I can't get you ready if you don't chill out." Kelly was in her robe hair done up and make-up done trying her best to get the bride to sit still for longer then 5 seconds.<p>

Taylor shook her head vehemently. "No, no. What on Earth am I doing? I'm getting married after being with a man for 6 months? Who does that? I'm also only 20. People are going to think I'm pregnant!" Taylor went to chew on her nails but Eve quickly snatched her hands in hers preventing Taylor from ruining her freshly manicured nails.

It took both Chelsea and Kelly to get Taylor to sit down and only the threat of literally tying her down to get her to stay seated. While Chelsea got all the hair tools ready to go Kelly decided to calm the bride back down. "Tay, relax. You are getting married because you are head over heels in love with Punk and he is so in love with you he struggles to see straight. Yes you are young but that means you were lucky enough to find the person you want to be with for the rest of life at such a young age. I'd kill to be that lucky. And who cares what people think? Fuck them and their opinions. You are about to make a man so happy and he's going to be your Prince Charming. Don't get cold feet now."

Taylor felt the nerves melt from her body as Kelly gave her little pep talk. Taylor thought of Punk's face and everything else didn't matter. Kelly saw the tension leave her friend's body as she got comfortable in the chair. "You're right."

"Oh thank God. Let's get this going in case you decide to have another freak out." Kelly put some very light curls in Taylor's hair just enough to give it volume without having to tease the dark locks too much. Then she took Taylor's long hair pulling it into a low bun leaving sections on the sides out. Once the bun was in place Kelly took each section of hair she'd left out and started to braid them making sure a few wisps of hair were left to fall out and frame Taylor's face. When both braids were done Kelly wove them in with the bun securing it with little diamond stud clips.

While all this was going on Chelsea put on some light make-up, just enough to accentuate Taylor's natural beauty. Eve came into the room carrying the beautiful veil Punk's mother had brought. It was a simple veil but had the most gorgeous diamond pin attached to place in Taylor's hair to let it fall gracefully down Taylor's back. "We're just about ready Tay. Your parents are here by the way."

While Kelly and Chelsea scampered over to where Eve was getting out Taylor's dress, the two Levesque parents looked at their soon to be married daughter. Stephanie tilted Taylor's chin up to look into those beautiful green eyes of hers. "You are going to look so beautiful honey."

"Thanks Mom." She hugged her mother tightly. Taylor hadn't told her parents that after her and Punk were married and got back from the honeymoon they were going to move into a house Punk bought in Chicago for them. It was a beautiful two-story home with four bedrooms and three baths. A spacious backyard, nice neighborhood, superb school district. It was everything Taylor could dream of. She just didn't know how to tell them. Pulling back from her mom, Hunter stood there leaning against the wall just staring at her. "What are you thinking Daddy?"

Hunter was silent for a moment or two. "I'm not sure, just something inside is starting to hurt."

Taylor smiled sadly at her father. "Daddy I'm going to be fine. Punk will take good care of me. And I'm not saying good-bye I'm getting married."

Hunter embraced his daughter careful not to smudge her make-up. After a few minutes, Eve cleared her throat getting both father and daughter's attention. "It's time Taylor."

Taylor smiled brightly as she thought of the man waiting for her and detangled herself from the one that had been the man in her life for 20 years now. Hunter excused himself so the girls could help Taylor into her dress. Kelly laced up the back while Eve made sure the train fell the way it should. Chelsea secured the veil in Taylor's hair while Stephanie took Taylor's shoes. She slipped on one but before she slipped on the other she dropped a penny in face up. "For good fortune." She put the other shoe on and then Taylor was ready. Stephanie kissed her daughter's cheek then left the room to find Hunter pacing the floor. She lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. "She looks stunning. It's going to be okay Hunter." Doing the same to her husband, Stephanie kissed his cheek then left to go get her seat with Mrs. Brooks and Shalinne in the audience.

* * *

><p>Kelly, Eve, Chelsea, Taylor, and Hunter all made their way out to the created aisle outside that led to the gazebo where the ceremony would take place. Kelly, Eve, and Chelsea all lined up. Taylor had chosen Alanna to be the flower girl something that just tickled the little girl to death. Taylor heard the pre-bride march music play sending Alanna off on her way down the aisle Kelly following a few paces behind.<p>

Taylor took hold of her father's arm feeling the nerves start to run rampant again. She looked down at her dress trying to find anything out of place. "Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?"

Hunter turned to look at his daughter. "Yes it looks pretty. But you look amazingly beautiful. My sweet girl."

Taylor saw a tear roll down his cheek, which he quickly swept away trying to hide it. "Daddy don't cry."

Hunter smiled reassuringly at her patting her hand holding onto his arm gently. They heard the music fade off and the beginnings of the bride-march. "You ready baby?"

Taylor nodded gripping her father's arm just a little tighter. "Just don't let me fall Dad."

"Never." They started out making their appearance. Punk looked up from the ground at his bride. He'd never seen anything more beautiful and was doubtful he ever would again. Taylor met his gaze her face breaking out in that beautiful smile he loved so much. Taylor kept her eyes on him the whole walk down feeling perfectly content with her father by her side and Punk waiting for her.

When Hunter and Taylor reached the gazebo Punk came down a few steps to meet them. Hunter felt Taylor's arm slip from his her hand grasping his giving it a small squeeze. Hunter took her hand kissing the back gently closing his eyes to hold back his emotions. He looked at Punk for a few seconds then placed Taylor's hand in Punk's every bit of him flooded with sadness since he knew he no longer was the man in his daughter's life. The minister smiled as Taylor and Punk came to stand in front of him. "Who gives this woman to be married in holy matrimony?"

Hunter cleared his throat. "I do." The minister nodded as Hunter went to take his seat next to Stephanie who immediately took his hand in hers. Hunter watched as his daughter, his baby, made a vow that changed his world.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Punk slid the wedding band on her finger smiling at her looking happier than Hunter ever had seen. And for someone who's been in the wrestling business and knows how important that WWE Championship is, how happy it makes you to be the champ, have that title, to be happier than that really says something.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Taylor slid Punk's wedding band on his hand.

Hunter knew what was coming next. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Punk smiled gently at Taylor then dipped his head and kissed her to seal their marriage. Despite his hurt, Hunter smiled and clapped because he'd never seen his daughter alight with happiness like she was at that moment. It was a moment he'd never forget.

* * *

><p>The reception was held in the adjacent garden the guests milling in. It came time for the father-daughter dance. Hunter held his now married daughter gently as Natalie Grant's Always Be Your Baby played. Taylor danced with her father feeling tears pinprick at her eyes. Hunter himself was fighting a battle with his own tears as he heard the lyrics just hit home.<p>

_You are my hero and that will never change_

_You still can dry my tears with just a smile _

_The one I've leaned on_

_From my first steps to walking down the aisle _

_Now there's another man in my life _

_But I know by the look in your eyes _

_I'll always be your baby_

_..._

_No matter how the years fly by _

_The way you love me made me _

_Who I am in this world _

_I'm a woman now, not a little girl _

_Wherever this life takes me _

_I'll always be your baby_

"I'll always be your baby." Taylor said to her father as she felt him finally let himself cry triggering her own tears to fall from her eyes. As the song came to a close Taylor leaned up to hug her father fiercely. "I love you Daddy." She whispered.

Hunter held his daughter close trying his best to not just keep her there where he could protect her from everything, even herself. "I love you Taylor. You are my world." Taylor slowly pulled herself from her father looking to her right where her husband stood. "Go."

Taylor turned back to look at her father. "What?"

"Go. He's your husband now…your everything. So go." Taylor searched her father's eyes for a few seconds but seeing only acceptance and love Taylor smiled then walked away from him towards Punk, each step hurting him a little more but knowing she made the right choice.

Punk and Taylor were having a moment to themselves just reveling in the fact that they were indeed married now. "My dad always told me to live a little…that it'd bring me all I'd ever want." Taylor tossed a look at her father who smiled brightly at her. "He was right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my God back to the bitter part of the bittersweet moment. Anyway, I hope you loved reading this story as much as I loved writing it :)<strong>


End file.
